The Z Figther
by dark flacon
Summary: What happens when you add a kryptonian, a ninja, and a saiyan in the story of the Teen Titans lots of things rated T might change M story. (Chapter one rewrite)
1. Titans

**Hello everyone I'm dark flacon and just to let you know, this is my first story so please bear with me it will most probably have bad grammar well now for the story...oh, I don't own anything if I did I would be rich.**

* * *

(Jump city)

On a random rooftop a young male is seen sitting and eating a foot long subway sandwich before looking up at the sky to look at the stars, and instead witnesses a green light crash into the city. He took one last bite out of his sandwich before commenting on the occurrence. "Well, I hope Sentinel and Black saw that," he swallowed his food before getting up, "well no time to wonder, I have a city to save." He then vanished into thin air.

(City streets)

The green light crashed into the ground, where- after a few seconds- a girl with orange skin, emerald green eyes, long red hair and wearing a some kind of armor with some kind of shackle completely covering her hands. She started to hit the buildings with her shackled hands, but she is stopped by a little rock almost hitting her "Hey lady!" She turns around to see the screaming noise she sees a young man with short black messy hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit with a red lines going around his arms and legs to the chest with a diamond with S in the middle aka Sentinel.

"Now that I got your attention what if we just talk instead of fighting?" He said with a smile she just stares at him then she rushes him and punches him in the face throwing him to next building. He slowly got up and looked at her, a little mad "So that's how it's going to be, huh." He said narrowing his eyes, as she started fly at him at high speed. "So be it."

He tried to punch her, but she blocked the punch with her handcuffs. He used his other hand and pushes her with his free hand without touching her.

"You gotta love TK powers." He said with a grin both of them were going to continue their fight until a disk and gets their attention.

"That's enough both of you." They both look a look a the voice showing a another boy around Sentinel age spike hair comb back wearing yellow belt domino mask, green gloves and pants, black and grey boots, black cape and a red bullet proof vest with a yellow r on his chest aka Batman apprentices Robin.

Robin looks at sentinel a little surprised "Conner."

Sentinel looked at the boy wonder in annoyance. "It's Senti-"

He was interrupted as the red-haired alien girl sent him flying, Robin pulled out his Bo staff out and hit her only for it to break. "She's tougher than she looks."

Sentinel got back up "What gave you that idea? Is it because she broke your staff? I think it's because she broke your staff." He told him with the most sarcastic tone he could conjure up…before the girl started rushing at them…only to get hit in the stomach by a green goat.

The green goat then turn to boy wearing mask a black and purple suit with grey gloves who salute like a soldier "Beast Boy reporting for duty sir," he looks at Robin and Sentinel with wide eyes "Cool Sentinel and Robin I'm big fan of you guys."

Robin and Sentinel look at him with a blank face, before Robin decided to speak "Beast Boy was it?"

Beast Boy looks at him "Yes sir?" Robin points his finger at the bus flying at them Sentinel got ready to catch the bus until a large hooded figure beat him to the punch, catching the bus effortlessly.

"Yo, who's messing with my neighborhood!"

Sentinel, recognizing the man wove in greetings towards the young hero. "Hi, Vic!"

Thee strange alien girl was getting ready to throw another car, when she was shot by black arrows that froze her solid. They all turned to look at a girl with black long hair wearing a black leather suit with the signature emblem of Batman on her chest, a black cape, yellow belt, and a mask that hides her face…she was holding a bow with a katana behind her.

Before anyone could react, the enraged alien shattered the ice surrounding her before she began to channel a green glowing energy into her hands. Everyone, except Sentinel and Black Bat because Sentinel made a psychic shield for both of them, took cover as the red hair girl started to fire the energy bolts at them.

"That girl is going to destroy the whole city." Vic gritted his teeth and looked Sentinel "Hey, Sentinel! Where hell is Z in all of this?"

Before Sentinel could say anything, a blue blur appeared and began deflecting all of the energy bolts into the sky. The blur turned out to be a young man, wearing a black and orange helmet (Great Saiyaman) covering the top of his face, a blue gi with an orange shirt underneath it with the infinity kanji symbol (time breaker mark) on his right chest and white gloves, boots, white robe (like Pikkon's) with a another symbol on his back (the royal Saiyan).

"There he is." Sentinel said looking at Z Fighter "Hey Z, where the heck were you?"

Z Fighter looked at Sentinel with an embarrassed face. "Well you see, I saw a restaurant that said all you can eat-"

"say no more," Sentinel interrupted Z Fighter.

Black Bat looks at him "I still don't understand why you couldn't be here earlier can you just teleport?" she asks with a blank face.

Z Fighter just looks at her. "Ummm….hey look, the alien girl is tired, let's attack her while we have the chance!" Z Fighter tells everyone charging at the red haired girl while everyone else sweatdropped at his response before deciding to just go with it…but before they could attack the alien girl a giant raven of energy appeared and stopped them from advancing.

Everyone sees the giant raven becomes smaller and reveals a young girl who has grey skin, semi long indigo hair and eyes, wearing a indigo robe with a long-like black leotard and gold-ruby jewelry holding her hood and her waist "I don't think violence is the answer." she tells everyone.

Robin looks at everyone "Stand down," Sentinel and Vic glared angrily at Robin.

"What you think the boss of me!" Vic tells him.

"I'm with him I don't trust you at all!" Sentinel agreed.

Z Fighter looks at both of them, "Give him chance guys." He advised them, calming Sentinel and Vic.

"Thanks," Robin tells Z Fighter "if everything goes south just give the order," Z Fighter tells him with a serious face Robin nods to him.

Robin walks closer to the alien girl she noticed this she power up her energy bolts he raises his hands "easy there just want to help," he lowers his hand to his belt the alien girl gets angrily, Robin shows her a pin "see I just want to help." she powers down and let's him take her cuffs off "all right what about you tel-" the alien girl grabs him from his collar, kissing him and throws him to the ground "if you know what's good for you leave me alone!" she flies away fast.

"Well however she was girl know how to make an impression." Vic said.

"I say we make a good impression," Beast Boy said smiling "Crazy space girl is gone, city save, mission accomplished right sir." he asked Robin.

"Serious stop calling me that." Robin told him.

"Okay then what do we call you traffic light," Z Fighter said smirking seeing his reaction "just Robin." Robin tells him annoyed.

"Well it was nice teaming up with you guys but you know protectors of the city, so we going track alien girl." Z Fighter tells everyone, Robin looks at him "you know where she is let me come." Robin orders him, before Z Fighter could say something Sentinel step in respond before him "no."

"Why not I have to know if she dangerous!" Robin tells him "oh yeah because you can judge people so easily." Sentinel said sarcastically.

"How are you guys going to track her?" Raven asks Z Fighter and Black Bat "I put a tracker on her left foot." Black Bat answers "can I go with you guys," Beast Boy asks Z Fighter "I'm okay if you guys come with us but, with those guys (pointing at Robin and Sentinel) arguing with each other I don't see that happening," Z Fighter said disappointed.

"Oh okay." Beast Boy said also disappointed he turns to Raven and Vic " what about you guys want to get pizza" Beast Boy said with hope they say yes "I shouldn't," Raven tells him as she walks away, Beast Boy sees Vic and follows him.

"So where should we go next a food joint, the arcade what abo- ow," beast boy bumps to Vic as he stops and turns around takes his hoodie off "take a good look I have a accident I'm monster a cyborg!" Vic tells him angrily "that's so cool you're like robot man 2.0! Beast Boy says excited with sparkling eyes.

"Your weird little dude you know that?" Vic tells him confuse of his reaction "dude you call me dude!" He said happily "ah yeah see you later?" Vic tells him still confuse with his actions beast boy looks at the sky with wide eyes "DUDES!" he screams as he sees a giant space ship the ship shows a hologram of a humanoid lizard.

"People of earth currently a prisoner has escaped from us!" he said as other humanoid lizard go to the city "we are not going do nothing to your city, but if you earthlings help the prisoner there will be consequences for your actions!" he threatened everyone, as the hologram ends Z Fighter gets serious look "I don't trust them." Z Fighter said.

"You guys still going after them," Raven asked "yup," Z Fighter simply said "can we help," Beast Boy asks Z Fighter looks at everyone "sure the more the merrier!" he tells everyone, Sentinel cross his arm and Black Bat elbows him Sentinel looks at her "okay," he tells her in a defended voice.

Raven start to walk away from the group but is stop with a hand on her shoulder "you not coming?" Z Fighter asks her Raven looks down "you wouldn't like me if you know what I am," she sadly said Z Fighter looks at her "you help us to save the city I say that enough to know," he tells her with happy tone she smiles at him and decided to go with them.

Everyone follows Black Bat since she has the tracker "are we there yet?" Sentinel asks Black Bat "no," Beast Boy looks at Z Fighter "by the way Z what can you do," he asks him "what do mean?" he tells him "you know stuff," he tells him "oh that kind of stuff I train or study." he tells him smiling "were here," Black Bat tells everyone.

In the store the alien girl is eating a lot of warp candy "you know it taste better without the wrapper on." Beast Boy tells her nervously, the alien girl turns around and power up her energy bolts as everyone except for Z Fighter, Sentinel, and Black Bat step back "why have you follow me!" she said angrily "just trying to be nice." Vic tells her nervously "there word nice doesn't exist any my planet only weak," she says with glowing eyes.

"Well nice means nice and if you want us to be nice you tell us why those lizards have you prisoner," Z Fighter tells her serious "i'm not a prisoner I'm a prize for the citadel," she tells everyone as she calm down "and the citadel is?" Raven asks "not nice," she said with narrow eyes "well I won't let them get you not as long I'm here!" Robin tells her serious.

"Wait a minute how died and make you the boss!" Sentinel said angrily "are we really going to do this now," Robin said annoy "look pal last time I remember this not Gotham city or the team is my city not yours!" Sentinel tells him with a angrily look "oh why you being so difficult with me." Robin counters.

Z fighter steps between both of them "enough I don't care if you guys don't like each other right now we should focus on the lizards that coming right now!" he said in a commanding voice "wait what did you say just know?" Vic asks him.

"Oh that lizards are coming right about now," he said the ceiling is gets destroyed with alien lizards fly towards them "see told you oh and everyone take them down!" he commands them.

Vic punches the alien in the gut and upper cut him knocking him out but two more aliens gang up on him and start slashing at him, till Beast Boy turns a kangaroo kicks them off him Vic notice one of them trying to shoot them he pushes Beast Boy the way takes the hit Vic right back revealed his whole mechanical body as punches same alien in the knocking him out.

Robin grabs his staff as he hit one of them in the stomach then hit him in other end of the staff and start blocking as another alien try to slash him but the alien girl punches him throw him across the room one of the aliens try to attack her from behind but robin throws a explosion disk knocking him out before he could attack her.

Sentinel use his TK gets in boxing position give one right hook then he blocks the incoming punch of the alien then grab him throwing him to the other alien he looks at Black Bat surrounded "hey Black do you need help," he asks her she then throws a smoke pellet in ground with the smoke covering were she and aliens are. Sentinel only hears bunch of punches as the smoke reveals Black Bat standing with two glowing tonfas in her hands with the lizard in ground "a simple no would been better," he tells smirking.

" **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven shouts as she uses her black magic use to beating her opponents more of them rush her to be stop by shout **"ROGA FUFU KEN!"** Z Fighter rushes at them with wolf image behind him he hits each one them resulting knocking all them out cold the rest of lizards gets scared and fly away from the place "I think word is thank you," the red hair girl says thankfully.

"Your welcome!" Vic said, before looking at his shirt, "Ah man, come on that was my favorite sweater!" Vic complain "so dude you look much cooler like a Cyborg," Beast Boy complements him " yeah I want to listen the guy with the goofy mask." Vic tells him Beast Boy gets hurt hearing that "goofy my mask is not goofy right guys?" no one says anything well Z Fighter try only to get elbow in ribs by Sentinel "but what about mine secret identity." he looks at them.

"What secret identity your green?" Raven state's Beast Boy try say something but he stops and takes his mask off "don't worry beast boy I think you're mask cool" Z Fighter tells him "that's because you have bad fashion sense," Sentinel deadpan "hey the helmet is awesome and you know that!" he said with a proud voice.

Robin gets closer to the group "now that we interfere we need to ge-" Robin gets interrupted by the leader of the citadel "fools you earthlings have interfere for that whole city well paid" he said as his hologram fades the Canon charges gets ready to shoot.

" Oh no what are we going to do!" Beast Boy screams at Robin to get answer "I don't know," he said in defeated voice the red hair girl gets sad since she can't do anything "I could teleport us away but don't think I can get the whole city," raven say in a small voice.

"Yeah no I'm not letting them destroyed the city just because they're sore losers!" Z Fighter says out loud and flies to the sky "what is he doing?" Raven asks Sentinel "he going to stop it," he with a natural voice "that's imp-" "just look" Black Bat interrupts Robin.

Z fighter puts both hands to get there and shapes a triangle with light between the cannon shoots a giant light **"KIKOHO!"** he shouts as a light clashes with the laser for while till both of them die down then the hologram of the leader of lizards shows him again "you earthling got lucky but not for a second time" he declares as his hologram fades Z Fighter fly back to the group as everyone except Cyborg, Sentinel, and Black Bat looks at him with wide eyes.

"Dude how did you do that!" beast boy exclaimed wanting to know what just happened "lots of training," he answers his question he turns around with his serious face "but back the problem guys I have way to stop the ship if you guys are with me." he asks them as he looks at them they all nod "here what we going to do, Raven I want you to teleport everyone in there, I want Black Bat to hack their computer and send them to the nearest space jail, while that happens the rest of you hold off as many as possible while Black works." he tells everyone.

"Wait what about you?" Robin asks him "I'm going to stay outside to stop canon if it charges again" he tells everyone as they get together in a circle Sentinel looks at him "good luck buddy" Z Fighter smiles at him "you too," Raven teleports everyone as soon everyone leaves z fighter frowns he looks at canon "now I wait!" he says out loud.

(Spaceship)

A big Raven come down the floor as shows everyone together "man the place is so creepy" Raven passed him "I mean is cool." Beast Boy said trying to be nice to her "hey Cyborg are we almost there." Sentinel asks him "no is going to take a while," he seated Robin looks at red hair girl "hey I been meaning to ask you why did kiss me?" he asks her "my race can learn other languages with lip contract," she tells him.

"But think in this planet means something more," she says while both her and robin blush decided to continue walking "were almost there," Cyborg warns everyone, Raven suddenly stops and Black Bat notice and she walks to her.

"Is something the matter?" she asks her "you heard the kid I don't really fit in," she says sadly "I think you fit in," Black Bat tells her with a blank face "what makes you sure?" she asks "well one the kid is green, Cyborg is half machine, Robin looks like a traffic light, the girl is from space, Sentinel is a Kryptonian I look like ninja wearing a bat costume, and Z Fighter has a weird helmet and two I'm pretty sure Z Fighter wants to know you more so I'm pretty sure you fit in." he tells her while raven blush when she say that Z Fighter wants know her better.

"How long till canon to charge," the leader of the lizards orders "we need at least 10 more minutes sir," one of his soldiers answers "good at soon as the canon charges again I want the canon to destroy the city," he commands "in not going let 8 stupid kids ruin my plans," he says with a angrily face he then sees the screen only showing Z Fighter outside.

"Wait minute where are the others?" then in a blink of an eye the door gets destroyed revealing the rest of the group "surprise lizard face!" shouts Sentinel the alien leader gets up "charge and kill them all!" he and all the lizards go after the group.

The leader looks at Sentinel "you die first Kryptonian." "bring it lizard face," he says as both of them rush to each other.

Starfire throw bolts at her opponents as one them try to get her blind spot but Robin interfere with a combination of punches and kicks they both smile at each other as they continue fighting Beast Boy turns to tiger start to slash one of them, but gets punches to the ground the alien try hit him but Raven gets in front and a shield and blocks any incoming attack.

Sentinel punches the lizard leader in stomach then throws a right hook but the alien lizard grabs his hand and punches him in the face, Sentinel stands tall as he use his free hand grabs him in the neck and choke slammed him the lizard leader gets angrily he tries to punch him only get stop by his TK powers and move him closer to him really fast and a kick in the face.

Black Bat is typing while Cyborg holds off any incoming enemy "are you almost done!" Cyborg shouts as he shoots and other alien _"Z was right it was going come in handy,"_ he thought Black Bat stays quiet until she types one final type "done everyone let's go now!" she shouts as Sentinel gives the lizard leader one last punch in the face resulting knocking him out cold "coming!" he shouts.

Both Black bat and Robin throws a pallet to the ground and disappear along with everyone as the space ship fly away from earth.

(outside the ship)

After the spaceship fly away from the city the group is now watching the city with a beautiful sunset "someone should make a house here." Cyborg tells everyone "it is beautiful," Raven said "yeah if you like sunshine," Beast Boy said jokingly Raven laughs slight "your funny," Beast Boy looks her with wide eyes "you think I'm funny? I know more jokes!" Raven regrets immediately.

"Hey Black where did you sent that space ship?" Sentinel asks her as everyone one else looks at her "space sector 0000," Robin narrow his eyes "and where's that exactly?" "the green lanterns planet and don't worry they all going to space jail for a long time," Black Bat replies "what makes you so sure of it," Robin asks her.

"Because I left a footage of them trying to shoot the city," she said "cool." Sentinel said "excuse me do I look the okay?" alien girl says as now wearing a silver belt, neck, a armband on her right arm, gauntlets, a purple sleeves crop top showing her midriff, a mini-skirt, and a thigh-high boots with white stockings.

"Where did she get that clothes?" Sentinel said out loud everyone just ignore him "you look alright," said robin with a smile "I wish to stay if you all are okay with me staying." she said "I'm okay with it," Sentinel said with a natural voice.

"I still don't know your name?" Robin asks her.

"in my home planet my name is Koriand'r but on your language it would be Starfire," Starfire said.

"Well now that introductions are out off the way. I want to tell you all something," Z Fighter walk towards them "I been thinking recently that we did good job" he said with his hands on his back "I want us make a team all 8 of us, you guys in" Z Fighter looks at everyone.

"I think I can speak for everyone in saying yes," Sentinel said with a smile "cool oh I have a name for the team what about the Teen Titans," Beast Boy said happily Z Fighter looks at him "I was thinking more like The Titans but I like how you think," Z Fighter complements Beast Boy.

"Well if we want to communicated with each other you need this." Black Bat gives everyone a communicator.

"So if you in trouble you know who to call." she says with a smile.

* * *

 **1\. I finish my first chapter if you guys are going to review just remember I said this my story so if you guys are going review something bad remember I tell you**

 **2\. Why did I put black bat and sentinel in the story because I like both of them**

 **3\. Superboy is sentinel and why does he hates robin I well explain in future chapters**

 **4\. Yes z fighter is Gohan his origin is different in the story**

 **Well till next chapter.**

 **Beta Reader GamaSennin'GokuRocks**


	2. Hive

**H** **ey guys I'm back with a new chapter I'm going to answer some questions of the reviews you left me**

 **SSXIX**  
 **Thank you**

 **Guest**  
 **I'm trying to get my beat reader also thank you for saying my story is interested I try best**

 **Leo the zodiac**  
 **I'm am currently using spell check**

 **The ninja is Cassandra Cain the second batgirl you can check it in Wikipedia for more information**

 **And my username is flacon, falcon was all ready taken also thank you for your patience I can tell you want to punch me**

 **Jackalope89**  
 **Thank you I did try to get a beta reader but it told me wasn't in position to be available and that I need to be a member for at least for a month that I find it weird because I been a member longer than that**

 **P.S I enjoy your JLA/DBZ crossover.**

* * *

(Jump city)

Following that day, and after Black bat had handed each of them a communicator, the eighth had separated for some time, with some of them going in pairs, while the rest headed out individually; until at least Black bat contacted them a two months later with good news, that with help of Cyborg, and Z Fighter she was able that build the titans tower which it had a force shield so they had to teleport in.

The Titans Tower have everything they need starting with the living room; it had a large leather couch, and in front of the room there was Supercomputer that can do almost everything.

There was the kitchen with a marble counter, and refrigerator that had enough food to feed a small village or this case Z Fighter's snack.

It has two separate training rooms a simulator that could change to any environment with life models robots which transform to any hero or villain, and a gravity room that could go gravity times one to a thousand earth's gravity.

There was also the teleportation room which was a room on its own that let them teleport anywhere in the world as long they have there communicator with them, Robin ask where she got the money for everything which she replies with savings.

And everyone got their own room, Cyborg's room consisted of a wall of computers linking to the security systems and a table of sorts that could rotate itself vertically so Cyborg could stand and plug in to charge and go into 'rest mode'.

Beat Boy's room is a messy place full of stale food, clothes scattered all across the floor and a smell that began the instant he moved in. He had bunk beds and a personal bathroom since no one wanted to have to share a bathroom with the terribly messy teammate.

Starfire's room is full of purple and pink colors and stuffed animals galore that if anybody went into it would swear it was the room of a four year old girl. Her bed as a large circular one with a canopy above it. Her room had large windows letting her get a view at the city since she was new to the city, and earth for that fact, and she enjoyed looking out into the city.

Robin's room is incredibly basic and bland with a simple bed and racks for his weapons and gadgets and that was about it.

Raven's room, is a dark room with fill in mostly blacks she has a gothic motif to her room with ancient tomes, old artifacts and personal items that she was secretive about.

Z fighter's room has a simple bed with a book shelve with a mini fridge, a red bo staff, and a brick pot that grows some green beans (you guys know what it is).

Sentinel's room has couch bed with posters in the walls, sports gear in the corner and four briefcase in his closet which he calls his secret weapons.

Black bat's room is gray room that's is bigger than everyone else that has a simple bed with a vault that she said that's where she had her special weapons and told everyone to not enter without her permission or something bad was going to happen to them if they did.

Yeah the titans could be any happier.

(unknown location)

Meanwhile in a dark hallway a tall shadowing figure was walking to the end of the hallway he then sees some teenagers doing some obstacles with a lady talking to another shadowing figure that looking at them "Well organized, combat equipped and highly trained, these new hive agents are the perfect fighting force…" she said as a bald height challenged boy wearing a pair of goggles and a green jumpsuit with a backpack alias Gizmo , a young girl who has a greyish skin with pink horn style hair who wore a kind of witch clothes Jinx, and a big muscular man who has long brown hair wearing a black suit with yellow like metal around his neck and arms alias Mammoth striking a pose.

… And for the right price, this ideal force can be yours."

Then screen shut down immediately after that sentence, prompting a neutral and expectant voice to ask within the blackened chamber, "Well Mr. Slade?"

Impressive, truly;" A soft male voice, whose name was identified as 'Slade', stated in response with a not so impressed tone. "However, obstacles and courses only prove so much and my plans require operatives who can function in the real world." He said. "If your students are going to serve me, they're going to pass one final exam…" he said "And that is?" she ask "…They destroy The Titans." he says to her and students.

(Cafe joint)

Z fighter who so not wearing his helmet (future Gohan's hairstyle) is currently scarfing his food while the rest of the titans (expect Sentinel ,Black Bat, and Cyborg since they all ready know him) looks at him with wide eyes.

"More food please! Z Fighter tells the waiter he looks at his friends "what." he said "dude how can you eat so much!" Beast Boy exclaim.

"What do you mean I don't eat that much." Z fighter said confused "well z is Saiyan and since he trains a lot he can eat a lot,' Black Bat answers Beast Boy's question

"Excuse me friend what's a Saiyan?" Starfire asks them "is best if you don't know." Sentinel said, before Starfire could say anything explosion appears across the street.

"Time to go guys!" Z Fighter said with his mouth full as, him and other titans leave the cafe joint "don't talk with your mouth!" Sentinel yells at him.

(city streets)

The titans go the city streets and they see three people same age as them z fighter looks at them "hey were you guys the one responsive for this," he told them "what if we were," Mammoth smirk "that all I need to here." Z Fighter said "Titans GO!" he ordered.

"HIVE, attack pattern Alpha!" Gizmo cried.

Following both orders, the two teams clashed.

The Titans fought in pairs while the HIVE had to face three opponents at the same time Z Fighter, Sentinel and Cyborg faced Mammoth. Black Bat, Raven and Beast Boy faced Jinx while Robin and Starfire faced Gizmo, things weren't looking good for the HIVE at the moment.

"It doesn't matter if you outnumber me, I'll take you both out easy!" Mammoth roared at Z Fighter, Sentinel and Cyborg as he rushes at them, only to be stop by Z Fight with a kick in the face, sending him flying into Sentinel who pull Mammoth with his TK powers and punching him hard to the streets.

"How's about a little bit of this freak!" Cyborg said with a smirk on his face, as he aimed his arm cannon at Mammoth and fired a charged cannon blast. "BOOYAHH!"

CRASH!

"Mammoth!" Jinx cried as she saw her teammate being overpowered, before she turned to Raven, Black Bat, Beast Boy before glaring at them. "You guys are going to pay for that!" She said.

"I highly doubt that." Raven dryly stated, before covering her two hands in a black energy sphere and aimed both of them at Jinx.

With the style of an expert gymnast, Jinx easily dodged the projectile spheres dodged sent her way, with cartwheels and somersaults before swiping her hand on the air only to be kick in the stomach by Black Bat she before she get could recover a green Billy goat slammed into her side, before it let out a cry of victory as it morphed into Beast Boy.

"Nice try, but you can't beat us." Beast Boy grinned, before yelping in shock and morphing into an insect to avoid the car sent his way. "Hey watch it!"

With his controller on his hand Gizmo smirked in response, he dodge a green bolts but only to get hit by Robin with his staff Gizmo gets up glaring at the teenager who hit him. "You're going to pay for that!" He yelled.

"I don't think so." Robin said with a smirk. "You guys are outnumbered three to eight there's no way you can win." He stated as Starfire hovered next to him while he motioned to his defeated HIVE teammates.

"Give up you guys can't beat us." Sentinel stated as he Z Fighter, and Cyborg walked up to Robin and Starfire and dropped the 'knocked out' Mammoth in front of Gizmo frown at his chances of winning.

Robin was about to question Gizmo for he working for only to be stopped at hearing a voice "to bad for you guys this were it ends!" everyone looks up only to be blind **"SOLAR FLARE!"** the voice said.

"Hey what was that!" Sentinel said as him and rest of the titans hold their hands.

"You're defeat that's what!" Gizmo said with a smug tone, as he appeared behind Cyborg and planted a rocket on the half robot's back before activating it with his game controller and watching as the half robot suddenly flew up and away from them with him in control.

Despite being blinded like the others, Starfire heard Cyborg's cry for help and noticed him flying away from them activating her powers and flying after him as she called his name, "Cyborg!"

"And that's two down." Jinx taunted as she gets right back "alright that's enough!" an annoyed Sentinel said before he could even go to do anything he let out a gasp of shock, as the sharp knife stab him in his chest.

Sentinel screams in pain as his skin to becomes transparent.

"Sentinel!" Z Fighter and Black Bat scream as they run where he is before Z Fighter could do get closer to his friend, he is suddenly grab by his shoulder and he disappears.

Black Bat novices this "instead of worrying about your soon to be dead idiot of a friend, you should worry more about your life you idiots," Gizmo said as Jinx hits Black Bat with her magic sending her crashing with Robin before they could react jinx scream at her teammates.

"Attack pattern Alpha!" Jinx said as Gizmo shot at the dirt road, Jinx doing the same with her pink beams, Mammoth finished it off delivering a powerful fist into the concrete the effect was instant as the road split apart opening it, Black Bat quickly uses her grappling hook to the nearest lamp post, but Robin was too late as he was fall into the opening. The Hive members quickly try to retreated savoring their victory but only to be stopped by a black arrow that hits Jinx and shocks her knocking her out, the rest of the hive looks at Black Bat how runs at them and throws a smoke pellet at them.

Both of them were coughing Black Bat gets behind Gizmo she gets her batarang hits him with turning his backpack off, she then hits him with a brass knuckle in the face knocking him out.

Mammoth turns at her he try to hit her but she keep dodging his punches he was going to continue but Black Bat throws a explosive batarang at him making the smoke clears and a arrow hits him covering him in ice.

Black bat then looks at Sentinel how is still screaming in pain and runs to him she looks at him were the knife is she then looks at Raven and Beast Boy "we have to go to now!" she commands them as they get their communicators and teleport to the tower.

(Desert)

Z Fighter appears in the desert he starts looking around only to see a hand pushing him with a shock wave, far away he gets back up and looks at the person who was responsible for it.

He see a man taller than him who is wearing a metallic mask covering his head, a red suit, boots, black gloves, and a white/gold armor with the green gem with the same symbol that Z Fighter has in his chest "so are you the one who stab Sentinel." Z Fighter said with a angry tone.

"What if I was," the man said with a taunting tone "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Sentinel!" Z Fighter snap as he gets in a fighting position "that's if you can even hurt me," the man said as he gets in a fighting.

Both of them look each other then both throws a punch collided to each other making a shock wave both fighters start to throw a bunch of combination of punches and kicks, both of them put a distance between each other and point each other with energy **"Dodon-Pa"** Z Fighter scream **"DEATH BEAM** " the man scream both attacks clash resulting of a small explosion with small smoke Z Fighter takes opportunity and he throws a ball of energy **"SOKIDAN"** he throws the ball the man dodge but Z Fighter moves his fingers he moving the ball to him and start to hit him around his body with a final move he moves his finger down and the ball hits the man in the head resulting with the ball exploding, the man flying fast to him tackling him to the ground the man then start to punch Z Fighter in the face so fast that it destroy his helmet, Z Fighter shoots two blue beams from his eyes and freezing his upper body.

Z fighter then puts his index fingers and teleport a few distance between them and point his index fingers, **"Makankōsappō"** his scream as the drill gets close to the man but he gets out of his ice prison by shattering the ice with pure power and put both hands together and stopped the drill before it could do any danger to him but his gloves shattered revealing his blue hands.

Z Fighter looks at him "what the did his power increase who the hell is this guy?" he thought before they both get back to their fight the man stops and put his hand on his ear "yes alright on my way," the man said he then looks at him "well fun time is over kid I have to back to my partner," he told him "what makes you think I would let you go as you please." Z Fighter told him "please just because you come from two royal bloodlines it makes no difference," he said in a unamused voice Z Fighter looks at him with wide eyes "how are you?" Z Fighter ask him the man looks at him "well since you destroy my gloves I will tell you my name is Mira the most powerful being in the universe!" the one now Mira said Z Fighter looks him "tell next time kid," Mira said as he puts his hands in his forehead and teleport away from the place.

Z fighter then looks at the place where he was "why was his energy so familiar, bigger question why is there someone else who can use qi?" Z Fighter thought he then puts his indexes fingers on his forehead "no time for that I need to be sure that Sentinel is alright." he thought as he teleport away from the place.

(Titans tower)

Currently Black Bat is in the infirmary trying to take the knife off Sentinel, while Beast Boy in his gorilla form and Raven hold him down, she then takes knife of him "you can let him go," she tells them they let him go "dude what kind of is that?" Beast Boy said scared for what the knife did to Sentinel, Black Bat throws the knife to the wall "red kryptonite the worst thing that he could get close to." she said she then hears the opening.

Cyborg and Starfire enter the room and looks at sentinel injury "we came as fastest we could," Cyborg said Starfire looks at Sentinel "is friend sentinel the okay," she concerned of her friend

"He out of danger Starfire" black bat told her they all see Z Fighter who teleport in the room he rush to Sentinel and gets a green bean in his pocket "Sentinel buddy eat the senzu bean," Z Fighter told him as he puts the bean on his mouth Sentinel eats bean then he gets up all heal "holy shit I almost die!" Sentinel said as everyone else looks at him in disbelieve "wait how when how are you all heal!" Beast Boy exclaim "Senzu bean heals almost everything, more important what the hell just happened!" Sentinel said in a mad tone sentinel then looks at Z Fighter "hey Z please tell me you beat the guy up." Sentinel said

Z Fighter looks at them "I didn't beat him," Z Fighter said serious everyone gets surprised for what he said "wait what how your the strongest in the whole team, how did you lose," Sentinel said not believe what his friend said "I didn't lose it was more like he was testing me" Z Fighter said serious.

Black Bat "are you saying that this guy was holding back," she question him, he nods at her everyone gets surprised at that everyone then stays quiet for a little while "hey man look at the bright side at least the HIVE are in jail," Beast Boy said trying to cheer him up, Z Fighter then smiles at his friend "thanks Beast Boy I'm heading to my room to get some rest, because tomorrow, I'm going to train to get stronger to fight the guy!" Z Fighter declare "someone should tell Robin that I need to see him when he gets here" he left the room after that Sentinel sees Z Fighter as he leaves "always trying to see the good side of things just like always." he smirk as everyone goes to their rooms and end the day.

(Unknown location)

Mira teleport in the in a dark room he then sees Slade who is the video of the Titans fighting HIVE "so how their it go," Slade ask him in his regular tone

"It was disappointed I was kind of hoping for the kid to his full power " he said a little mad because Z Fighter didn't use his full power, he sees the video showing Black Bat beating the HIVE by herself "so they still lose after I helped them so disappointed." Mira said unamused for how they lost their fight.

Slade on other hand underneath his mask he is happy at the results because of two of Titans the video revealing both Robin and Black Bat.

* * *

 **1\. Gohan can use most of the z warriors moves**

 **2.I do know the titans eaten in a pizza joint but I was making HISE reference**

 **3.I also forgot say that sentinel clothes is the one of the new 52**

 **4\. Black Bat origin is also kind of different**

 **Well that all this flacon saying peace out. ✌**

 **Beta GamaSennin'GokuRocks**


	3. Sisters

**Hey guys I'm back early to make up for taking long wait for the last chapter and for making short well time to answer the question of the day**

 **Leo the zodiac**  
 **No it won't be Gohan x Robin what give you that idea I will put some pairings you will notice in this chapter also I'm not into yaoi or harem so in tfs Bardock words "none of that shame on you"**

 **I noticed spell checker sometimes it does not work but am I getting that's the better question**

 **I kinda have to put a him there to give Gohan a challenge because let's be honest I don't any of the titans enemies except maybe trigon would last one minute with him, if would lose next time he sees him you see and where he got the technology you find out in this chapter**

* * *

(Carnival)

Robin and Starfire were genuinely having fun as they both sat in a Ferris Wheel enjoying a very comfortable silence, while the two of them gazed up at the night sky…

"Beautiful," Starfire breathed out, "tell me again friend Robin what they are called?"

"Fireworks Star," Robin answered with a small smile on his face, eyeing Starfire's beautiful features at the corner of his eyes.

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean someone was attacking," Starfire explained with a sad frown as she leaned back on the seat she was on "you are certain Earth is not under attack?"

"Positive," Robin reached to his left side and grabbed something before pointing it towards Starfire's direction "cotton candy?"

Starfire stated, "the last time I ate a ball of candy, it was white, and it did not taste very-"

"This is different," Robin cut her explanation off and showed her what he meant by 'different' by plucking a piece of the sugary delight and throwing it in his mouth, "see nothing to it."

Starfire followed his example and plucked a piece of the sugary delight before throwing it in her mouth after a slight hesitation then she hummed in pleasure, "Ohh, it vanished…"

"Yeah, it does that," Robin chuckled "when I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in," Starfire said "earth was, is full of strange things, but now I've seen-"

"Here comes the finale, yeah!" Robin cheered excitedly as he gazed at the rapid fireworks exploding in the night sky, unintentionally interrupting Starfire once more land as they were done brightening up the sky Robin leaned back to his seat and sighed "that was really amazing Star I'm glad I didn't miss any of that."

"Earth is full of amazing things too," Starfire said glancing briefly at the relaxing Robin as she said that.

"And it's the best planet I've ever been to," he joked in that instant a mechanical pink squids scooped up Starfire flying her away from the Ferris Wheel "Starfire!" Robin scream as he goes after her

Meanwhile both Z Fighter and Raven are currently seeing the fireworks on the docks "beautiful the fireworks I mean," Z Fighter said nervously "yeah I guess they are," she replied

Both of them stay quiet for a little while "so raven where did you learn how to use magic?" Z Fighter ask "is best if you don't know about my past," she said feeling uncomfortable for what he said.

"Why not it could b-" both of their communicators starts beeping interrupted him Z Fighter clicks his communicator showing Robin and The Titans how seems to be running

"Titans trouble," Robin said "where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked notice the lack of the alien girl that was supposed to be with Robin.

"That's the trouble," Robin responded "let's check the communicator to find her," Black Bat suggested everyone track's her everyone gets together and see Starfire flying away from the mechanism squid.

"Got any idea on what's chasing Starfire?" Cyborg asked Robin who shook his head as he answered the question.

"Not a clue?" he said. "But we have to help Starfire!" "Already on it!" Z Fighter stated.

As Starfire try to get away from the drone Z Fighter fly close to them **"SPIRIT SWORD!"** he shouted he gets closer and cuts the squid in half before it could explode he shoots his ice beam and freezing.

Z Fighter grabs the frozen squid and he flew back to the others.

"Good work Z Fighter but I didn't know you could do that?" Robin asked as Z Fighter landed on the docks.

"You mean my ice beam is not that special I just lower my body temperature," he said with both hands behind his head.

Robin stares at him before turning to Starfire and asking "Starfire, are you alright do you have any idea why that thing could be chasing you?"

Starfire answered, "I am fine Robin thank you for asking and no I do not know what that thing is or why it could be chasing me."

"Then it looks like we have a mystery on our hands guys, and that means our outing has officially ended." Robin stated, as a small frown appeared on his face "let's all head back to the tower, we need to find out what that thing was and if they're more like it."

And with that, they all left.

(Titans tower)

"Come friend Z Fighter shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of Gratitude; all 6,000 verses!" she said spinning around serenely everyone's aside from Black Bat and Z Fighter mouths dropped at the sentence as Z Fighter just grinned.

"Sure why not," Z Fighter said as Starfire lit up by the comment the other Titans stared at him like he was mentally insane who would want to listen to 6,000 verses Sentinel nudged on his shoulder.

"Do you really want to listen to all of that?" He asked him think he's crazy.

"Is her away thank you it couldn't be that bad," Z Fighter explained sentinel just stares at him a few seconds later an unfamiliar female voice spoke.

"I see you haven't changed a bit you see when we were little I was the one rescuing Starfire" a black haired girl with a purple tint explained Starfire gasped happily as she hugged her Black Bat looks at the new person.

 _"How did she enter the tower?"_ she thought suspiciously "sister!" Starfire yelled excitedly the other Tamaranian let go as she pulled out a green emerald jeweled necklace.

"I brought you a present," she said while putting it on Starfire "a Centauri moon diamond?! Where did you get-" Starfire asked but was interrupted by her sister.

"On the Centauri moons of course; oh look it matches your eyes," Blackfire said as Starfire's eyes turn sparkling The Titans hear a faint sound of a cash register opening.

"You must meet my new friends!" Starfire said while pulling in her hand.

"I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire and Star told me all about the titans in her transmissions and let me guess Cyborg," she said while approaching the tall man.

"Pleased to meet you little lady," the man machine greeted while sticking out his robotic hand Blackfire shook and you can hear the metal being crushed by her grip Cyborg pulled his hand away as he looked at it.

"Little lady, big handshake well alright." Cyborg chuckled Blackfire approached the Raven.

Raven, I like that gemstone on your Ojima Chakra," Blackfire complemented raven's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know about Chakra?" Raven asked Blackfire turned to her with a smirk "I got way into meditation on Altara Prime," she answered she sees Z Fighter

"You must be Z Fighter the must say I really like your helmet," she complimented him Z Fighter smiles "you like my helmet!" he said excitedly.

"Yes in some places wearing helmet is stylish," She complimented approaching Beast Boy

"Beast Boy what's up?" She asked coolly.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby," he said pointing upwards Blackfire laughed

"Hehe good one!" She praised Beast Boy beamed at that and turned to raven

"See she thinks I'm funny." Beastboy said.

"Well statistically someone has to." Raven deadpan.

"Yes only a alien would like Beast Boy's jokes and Z fashion sense," Sentinel agreed sighing Blackfire sees Sentinel "you must be Sentinel I got to say I never thought I would see a Kryptonian around," she told him "well you know what they say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he told her "true that" Blackfire agreed

Blackfire see Black Bat "Black Bat, Starfire told me how you created amazing weapons," she said Black Bat just looks at her "is a hobby," she replied in her natural voice Blackfire then approaching the boy wonder.

"And you must be Robin," she dived toward his cape in a blur "loving this cape it is positively luscious!" She grinned robin turned his head.

"Thanks, it's a high density polymerized titanium; 10 times stronger than steel," Robin said matter of factly.

"Fascinating!" she said in awe meanwhile Starfire gasped jealously "and this mask makes you look very mysterious," she stated.

"So! Beloved sister what brings you to Earth?" She asked trying desperately to change the subject the older sibling sat herself on the couch while talking.

"I was in the quadrant; thought I'd see if earthlings liked to party besides I needed a rest nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here" she said nonchalantly while Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg instantly appeared by her in interest.

"Black hole?"

"Cool"

"No way" Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg said in unison Blackfire smirked "okay I'm cruising through the Jaconis Nebula and-" Blackfire started making a hand motion indicating a shape before Starfire interrupted.

"Sister that Nebula is full of black holes you know that travel there is forbidden." Starfire stated meanwhile the 4 at the couch stared at her with cricket noises in the background.

"Most fun things in life are now go be a sweetie and bring me one of those 'sodas' I've heard so much about," she said while continuing her story Starfire glumly went to the fridge and grabbed a green colored can for her older sibling.

"I see you have not changed either," she said irritably as she closes the fridge Black Bat looks at Z Fighter and Sentinel she makes some hands singles the three of them leave the room.

(next day Titans Tower)

Starfire walked into the living room seeking her sister she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a racing game on the supercomputer.

"Wanna pass me, but you can't pass me... You passed me!" Cyborg said in disbelief Beast Boy grinned deviously.

"Tighten the turn, jets... And NITRO!" Beast Boy yelled victoriously as they raced on Starfire approached the duo curiously.

"Tell me, have you two have you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked innocently "blazing B she was just here a second ago." Beast Boy said as he widened his eyes in surprise Cyborg used his car to knock his own off course.

"Oh yeah back in the lead! HAHAHAHA!" Cyborg said with laughter "what fun, may I join your game." Starfire asked

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg said "Yeah she rules at this game!" Beast Boy said hearts floating above his head.

"I see," she said disappointingly walking away toward Raven's room the Starfire knocked on the door to see Raven.

"No." she said simply she was sliding the door closed before Starfire peeked in a bit more "might you wish to hang out with me?" Starfire asked

"We could all visit your favorite depressing cafe!" Starfire suggested Raven shook her head.

"Blackfire and me already went it was open mic and your sister wanted to share your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." Raven said about to slide the door closed she then decided to look for robin but she saw Blackfire and Robin's shadows as the she was speaking.

"There you go robin hold me like that and," the girl yelled as she threw the boy wonder like a bowling ball "I learned that from a benzo master on Tirus 3," Blackfire explained.

"Um, are my interrupting?" Starfire asked Robin just shrugged "not at all, Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts how come you never taught me these cool moves?" Robin asked Blackfire answered as Starfire looked downcast.

"Probably because she doesn't know them I always was the better fighter," the older girl explained "I always was the better fighter," she grabbed robin's hand "let me show you some more," she half dragged him out of the room Starfire stared at her sister and robin as they walked down the hallway

Starfire gets disappointed she then goes to the gravity room seeing four Z Fighter's one mediating, the other throwing energy blast to himself either dodging or taking in head on the one is sparring with Sentinel while wearing weights on his legs, arms, and chest

"Hi Star!' the last clone of Z Fighter said as he approaches her Starfire looks in disbelief "friend Z how is there four of you?" she said looking surprise "this my multi-form," he explained

"The multi-form?" she confused "the multi-form is a technique that allows me to multiple to four," he said "so what's up," he said as she shake her head.

"I was wondering if you or Sentinel wish to do the hangout!" she hope "sorry Star no can do, me and Sentinel are currently training for when we face Mira again," he explained.

Starfire gets disappointed Z Fighter notice "say Star I bet Black Bat wouldn't mind hangout with you," he suggests Starfire looks at "really friend Z!" she said happy.

"Yeah, well see y'all later Star!" Z Fighter wave to her as she leaves he then dodged a qi blast almost hitting him "hey watch it!" he yelled.

Starfire knocks on Black Bat's door "how is it?" Black Bat said behind the door "is me friend Black Bat may I come in?" Starfire said the door automatically opens Starfire enters the room seeing Black Bat working on the mechanical squid.

"Friend Black Bat it is good to see you!" She greeted "but I must ask, just what are you doing?" she ask "I'm just trying to find out why this drone was chasing you and maybe see if I can salvage some of its parts to good use" Black Bat replied.

"Yes, I can indeed see that," Starfire stated, as she flew towards Black Bat "I can also see that you seem to know what you are doing. Since the first day I met you are ready know about this kind of stuff that not even form this planet," she said.

"Well when you're mentor is one of the smartest people on planet this kind of stuff is not that hard," Black Bat answered dropping the tool she then grabs a different one.

"Your mentor must a great man," Starfire said Black Bat stops working for a while and shivered a little "great is strong word for someone like him," she replied.

Black Bat then looks at her "What the manner Starfire does it have anything to do with Blackfire?" she ask

"Indeed," Starfire answered turning away from him with a sad frown on her face before asking "tell me has she been here recently?"

"She has," Black Bat stated "she tried so get my attention but I told her I wasn't interested," Black Bat said "I see" Starfire said with a dull expression still on her face before changing brightened as she asked with a hopeful tone "would you like to do the hanging out with me?"

Black Bat looks at her "you want to hang out with me?" she ask "yes if that's the alright with you," she said.

"Okay just let me get some stuff ready," she said Starfire then decided to wait outside the room Black Bat gets out they both leave the tower.

(Night time)

Currently the titans are just watching TV while Z Fighter eats a lot of food Blackfire then comes in the room "we're going out!" Blackfire said cheerfully

"Heard about a party downtown Cool crowd, hot music!" Blackfire said

"Yeah!"

"I'm in."

"Why not?" Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin said in order Blackfire looks at Raven "the best part is in a creepy run-down warehouse~" Raven looks away from her book.

"Sorry no can do we have to fix the gravity room or Black Bat well get mad at us," Sentinel said

"What happened to the gravity room?" Cyborg asks him "Z thought it would be a great idea to try out a new move and explode the room," Sentinel scowl

"I said I was sorry!" Z Fighter said looking down "in sure friend would mind if you leave for a while," Blackfire suggested both friends shiver.

"We could, but we kind don't want to risk it you guys go we catch up with you later," Sentinel suggests Blackfire shrug "okay see you guys later," she as the rest of the remaining Titans left.

Both Sentinel and Z Fighter wait a later while "okay they're gone," Z Fighter said as him and Sentinel go to Starfire's room and research Blackfire stuff

"Do you think Black Bat is right about of this?" Z Fighter ask "I'm pretty sure she right of this she did give good points I mean how thinks your helmet is fashionable," Sentinel told him

Z Fighter looks at him annoyed at his response Sentinel found something "hey Z look at this, Black Bat is right about this," Sentinel said as he shows him a bounty of Blackfire

"We have to warn the others." Z Fighter said serious.

(Cafe joint)

Both Black Bat and Starfire both of them are them are in the tables waiting for their order Black Bat looks at Starfire "So what's the station between you and your sister?" Black Bat ask Starfire looks sadly.

Starfire sighed "my sister has had quite the difficult life despite being royalty like myself though they tried to shield me from it I did not fail to see the way she was treated by my people because of how she looked," Starfire answered.

"What was wrong with the way she looked?" Black Bat asked with a confused expression on her face "she looks fine to me," she said.

"Yes she does and to me as well but not everybody on my home planet shares views similar to ours," Starfire responded with a sad frown "her birthday sharing the same date as the Gordanians invasion of my home planet was part of what further fueled my people's actions towards her because to them she's a curse... a bad omen on their home and they did nobody likes bad omens."

Black Bat looks at her "hmm so your people blame her for something she had no control whatsoever," she analyzed the problem.

Starfire looks at her sadly "yeah that's mostly why she acts like that," Black Bat stared at her "question you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but is there any chance that she is jealous of you," she asks.

Starfire looks at her with a surprise look "what do you mean why would my sister be jealous of me?" Starfire said surprise for what she said.

Black Bat drinks her coffee before answering her question "call it a hunch but it imagine been hated for your entire life but some who your little sister got the one you always desire," Black Bat answers.

"What would that be?" Starfire ask "be like to people and have good friends who would have your back," Black Bat said.

As Starfire was about to comment on what he meant by the answer, she let out a startled yelp when Black Bat suddenly pushed her down as the very familiar drone that shot above them in a high velocity.

"Looks like we're not done with this guys as I thought we were" black bat said serious "Good news though, I was at least able to find a weakness." she added as she helped Starfire as she got up from the ground before she then grabs her katana that has a red blade and a blue laser katana and cuts one squid as if it was butter.

Starfire watched with concerned eyes as her teammate faced off against these drones that were after her before she could help her friend a large light green tentacle like object wrapped around her entire body from her head to her toes.

She tried to use her strength to fight against the restraints but it was a impossible for her to break then she heard a neutral robotic voice speak up from behind her.

"Do not attempt to struggle Tamaranian for it will be a pointless effort," the voice said "and even if you did manage to break free it will only delay the inevitability of your capture for your actions."

Starfire let out muffled screams at this, grabbing Black Bat's attention she looks down to see Starfire being dragged by some alien to a hover ship that was parked nearby.

"Starfire!" She yelled the alien robot shoot a green tentacle at her but Black Bat cuts it she roundhouse kick him in the face she grabs him and puts her swords next to his neck.

"Let my friend go or I cut your friends neck!" she threatened just as said blue saber was closer to his neck, she glared at the alien piloting the hover ship.

"For assisting a criminal charged with high crimes against the Centauri system you're under arrest," he replied as he shows her his badge.

"Centauri system?" Black bat asked with a surprised look on her face before his eyes shifted to look at Starfire who had a similar look on her face .

"My friend is innocent of the charges pressed against her and I believe she's been framed," she said as she takes swords way from the aliens neck "but I believe we may know who the real criminal is Blackfire," she said.

"If you want proof on the girl you're looking for then fine I'll give you proof," she said she shows them a hologram of Blackfire the Centaury police officer standing in front of her "This is the girl you should be looking for not Starfire that you falsely arrested now let her go."

The policeman did as she asked after she examined the figure of the black haired girl standing in place then said "I apologize for getting you both into this trouble."

"Don't worry officers anyone can make mistakes but enough of that I think it's time we caught our wayward prisoner don't you?" Black Bat told them

Starfire, not for the first time in her life, felt actual worry for her older sister.

(Next day titans tower rooftop)

Starfire was sitting with her knees tucked in as Black Bat approaches her.

"How are you feeling?" Black Bat asked "I am sad for my sister," She admitted "What about yourself?" Black bat ask "I'm just wondering what you said about what you said about I'm sure my sister was she going to replace me," Starfire said sadly.

"Starfire you're too unique for that kind of treatment," Black Bat said "besides Robin would be too depressed to lead The Titans with Z," Black Bat reminded.

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully "I can read body movement so I know so, let's go get breakfast before Z eats everything" she finished as she goes to the kitchen.

Starfire looks at Black Bat as she leaves "despise the way she acts she really does care for us," thought Starfire.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm going to ask you guys to questions**

 **how do you guys think is stronger Nekron or Darkseid**

 **Well this was dark flacon saying peace!**


	4. Nevemore

**Hey guys I'm back 500 views has the story got cool but I'm also disappointed that none of you guys didn't answer my question it oh well what are you going to do**

* * *

(Jump city)

A few weeks had passed since the issue with Blackfire and the Centaury police and following the alien law enforcer's departure the Titan's still searched for the older Tamaranian girl as they promised however each time they did they came up short with the search and through, Z Fighter realized Blackfire was gone for the planet since he couldn't senses her energy.

After that titans faced off against new villains that kept popping up like Mambo a magic based villain with the ability to shape reality with his wand and Cinderblock a concrete based villain that was all brawns and no brains and they even got new members like Fixit a tech genius, Thunder, and Lightning troublemakers who like destroying stuff but when Beast Boy have a talk with them they understand what they were doing was bad and decided to join the Titans.

(Titans Tower)

"Okay a little bit more," Black Bat told Z Fighter as he is throwing fire from his hands at a metal plate "okay that's enough," she told him.

"So do you think this weapon well be useful against Mira?" Z Fighter ask her as she puts a curtain around the mystery weapon "well I don't know if is going to be useful but I think it could help us," she explained.

"Hey Gohan do you think that Conner is going to forgive Robin?" she ask "I don't know Cassandra you know what happened is going to take more than a simple sorry for him to forgive him," he sighs.

Before they could continue their conversion they hear the rest of the Titans coming in the tower both of them go outside the room they see Raven "hi Raven how you be-" he try to say but she just passes him without acknowledging him.

She then goes to her room without caring that he try to talk to her "did I do something wrong?" Gohan ask "let's ask the others tomorrow it has been a long day," Cassandra told him.

Both of them go to their rooms but not before Gohan looks at Raven's room door he then goes to his room.

(Next day)

With the rest of the Titan's now fully awake, they all met and greeted each other in the living kitchen except for Raven who was still up in her room Sentinel explained to Z Fighter and Black Bat that Raven traumatize Dr. Light understanding why was moody yesterday they then went with the rest of The Titan's waiting to have a the meal breakfast Beastboy was currently preparing for them.

"Hey Beast Boy how long are you going to take," Z Fighter whine while he sat on the dining table with Cyborg, Starfire, Sentinel, Black Bat and Robin each of them watching as Beast Boy was 'working his magic' behind the cooker.

"Can you just wait for few minutes," Cyborg said looking at Z Fighter who has his head down in the table.

"Well I'm finish!" Beast Boy said with a grin on his face as he turned around and presented the pot filled with eggs with one hand, and the kettle filled with tea with another hand "breakfast is served."

"Thanks Beast Boy everything looks great," Robin said with a smile on his face as he took a portion of the egg.

Starfire added "on my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage tell me Beast Boy to whom are you engaged?"

The question made Beast Boy flinch back in shock before turning to cyborg as he heard the android spit out whatever it was he ate.

"Yuck! That's not eggs that's that tofu stuff!" Cyborg yelled in disgust as he shuddered once before taking his drink to wash it down only to spit that out as well "and that's not even real milk!"

"Come on it can't be that bad," Z Fighter said as he takes a few bites only to fainted right away everyone looks surprise even Black Bat and Sentinel push their plate slowly away from them.

Hearing footsteps from the staircase as he was enjoying his meal Robin couldn't help but glance at the source and when he did he greeted "hey raven want some breakfast."

"It's good!" Beastboy added as he slid suggestively behind Raven with a plate of eggs in his right hand and a smirk on his face "Come on~ waky, waky tofu eggs and bacie~" he sang.

"Herbal tea…" She simply said as she sees Z Fighter knock out cold.

"Come on it's just a little taste," Beast Boy argued "you could use a little food… I mean after the way you cooked Dr. Light…"

"NO!" Raven angrily snapped at him in response with her eyes becoming demonic red before she pulled her hood over her head and swiftly turned around then before anyone could stop her even Beast Boy who was sitting on the ground from shock she started to quickly walk away from the room before she was completely gone.

"Maybe you should go apologize," robin suggested as he walked to help Beast Boy up while the teenage changeling cleaned himself.

"Me no way!" Beast Boy refused "I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield!"

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night you should know better than to go messing with her," Cyborg commented as he walked up to the sink to clean his plate

Starfire looked to Beast Boy and said "Raven is… complicated there is much of her we are not meant to understand."

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her?" Beast Boy asked with a frown on his face "how can we trust her?"

"Same way the way we trust you," Z Fighter said "let's remember that we been a team for almost half of a year we should trust are trust each other," he added.

"He's is right, she our friend," Robin agreed "there really isn't any more we need to know about her If she wants to tell us more about herself, she'll speak up when she wishes, until then, it's best if we respect her privacy."

And Beast Boy just grumbled in annoyance.

(10 minutes later)

Beast boy very softly knocked on Raven's door he shrugged and was about to leave before he saw a tall piece of metal in front of him.

"You might wanna knock a little louder," Cyborg recommended as he knocked a lot harder the door didn't hold against the force as it was knocked off its hinges Cyborg widened his eyes as sweat dripped down his face Beast Boy looked sheepish.

"Now we both have to apologize" Beast Boy said as they peeked into the room.

"Uh Raven sorry about the door…. Raven?" Cyborg called out Beast Boy walked into the room "dude she's not here come on," Beast Boy said gesturing him to head inside.

"Looks like Halloween came early this year," Beast Boy acknowledged as he looked at a statue Cyborg tiptoed in fearfully

"We're in Raven's room we should not be in Raven's room she doesn't let anybody in here, EVER!" Cyborg said frightened.

"So this is our big chance to learn more about her," Beast Boy reasoned as he tinkered with an object that resembled a mirror meanwhile Z Fighter was walking through the halls in Titans Tower he kept on walking naturally as he saw Raven's door was busted open when he noticed it was Beast Boy and Cyborg, Z Fighter was surprised before he got scared.

"Check out this beauty mirror who would've thought Raven spends her time sprucing?" Beast Boy joked.

"What are guys doing here you're not supposed be here! Yelled Z Fighter as he stepped in startling the two Beast Boy looked amused.

"Biggest question why are you in Raven's room?" Beast Boy argued Z Fighter looks outside making sure that Raven wasn't around.

"Because I saw you guys enter here were no one is suppose to enter," Z Fighter reminded as he scared the two he saw the object in Beast Boy's hands and recognized it.

"Beast Boy put that down, you do not know what it does it's dangerous," Z Fighter warned Beast Boy just shrugged.

"Wait, what do you mean what's dangerous about it It looks like a mirror to me?" Cyborg ask knowing that if Z Fighter is scared then that means something bad is about to happen.

"Guys I also study magic and I'll tell you one thing it's not used for goggling at yourself it's a way to enter Raven's-" he never finished that sentence as the mirror glowed with four red eyes as the Titans were zapped into it.

(Nevermore)

-Mind," Z Fighter continued seeing the rocky terrain meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy were screaming as they fell above onto a dark gloomy bridge that was floating a floating bridge there were floating rocks around them as the atmosphere was accumulated with red stars, Z Fighter just levitated calmly and whistles Cyborg and Beast Boy picked themselves off of the ground confused.

"Whoa are we?" Beast Boy asked "We're in Raven's mind now come on there's has to be a exit," Z Fighter said as Cyborg and Beast Boy followed they saw a bunch of ravens with red glowing eyes perched onto a circular shelf of some sorts they were speaking softly.

"Turn back, turn back, turn back," repeated as the crowd of ravens swarmed Beast Boy and Cyborg as some were just staring at Z Fighter meanwhile cyborg was riding on Beast Boy's back as he turned into a green camel the robotic human was shooting energy beams at the ravens as he accidentally shot the floor the bridge was crumbling as Cyborg clung to the edge of the bridge while dangling a green camel clinging to the edge with his other hand in fear of falling

Z Fighter just fly and flew next to them as a pink cloaked Raven was walking in the bridge and see the trio "so what's up!?" the girl asked cheerfully Cyborg looked sheepish "I don't know anymore?" he answered as the world turns upside down as the duo fell onto the ground as Z Fighter flew next to them they stood up hazily as a Raven laughed at them.

"Raven how did- what just- where are-" Beast Boy asked before a realization suddenly settled in an imaginary question mark appeared above his head.

"Why are you wearing pink?" he asked the leotard wearer "simple it's my favorite color," raven giggled Z Fighter almost lost his balance while the other two's eyes bulged from their sockets.

Raven answered nonchalantly before she turned to with hearts in her eyes on Z Fighter she laid a teasing finger on his blue shirt before drawing playful circles on his broad chest.

"You know.. I've always liked you.." Raven teased and hug his arm she received a surprise look from the spiky brunette Raven giggled before zooming away making random noises joyfully Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Z Fighter rubbed their heads trying to nurse the migraine started walking in her direction.

"Come on guys if we want to get home we have to go the forbidden door if we want to get out," Z Fighter said entering through a portal Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed while entering also the group entered to see the pink Raven lying down while making angels with her hands and feet giggling the place they were in was very bright and colorful compared to the place they were in moments ago they approached the pink Raven.

"Raven mind if you accompany us to the exit?" Z Fighter asked the girl perked up as she leapt off of the floor "sure! I would love to Handsome!" She giggled happily zooming ahead the group followed her he keeps looking at her.

(Titans tower)

Meanwhile with Raven, Robin, Starfire, Black Bat, and Sentinel, the dark magic user was calmly meditating onto the roof as the four approached.

"Raven, are you alright we passed by your room and the door's been knocked down," Robin explained worriedly Raven's eyes widened before she started laughing uncontrollably frightening the four.

"I need to be alone," she said glumly phasing through the roof "many of your earthly ways are still strange to me but that was 'just plain freaky' Correct?" Starfire asked turning to the others.

Raven entered her room as she used her magic to fix the door she saw the tampered mirror and gasped "no.." She spoke distressingly before entering her portable mirror.

(Nevermore)

Beast Boy was complaining as the group continued on the trail "she ditched us I can't believe she ditched us next time I see her it's not gonna be pretty!" Beast Boy declared.

"Raven is most probably wondered off to play in a meadow field or something," Z Fighter try to reasoned serenely meanwhile they pass through another portal that looked like the place where they first started.

"Hey I know where we are we're in that place I didn't know we were in before!" Cyborg said distressingly meanwhile another Raven appeared wearing a gray cloak Beast Boy immediately turned up the storm on her.

"Where were you shopping for robes!?" Beast Boy asked dangerously to chibi Raven who started crying silently and hide behind Z Fighter hugging shocking Z Fighter and almost crying Beast Boy immediately felt bad.

"I didn't mean to hurt-" Beast Boy tried to say before Cyborg interrupted joyfully "hey that's the forbidden door right Raven?" cyborg asked hurriedly, the girl nodded solemnly Cyborg grinned while sprinting toward the portal.

"Come on ya'll we're almost- Whoa!" Cyborg said as a gigantic wall appeared in front of him and more walls accompanying it Beast Boy turned into a bird as he tried to fly up and escape.

It was already too late as the animal shifter was zapped by an invisible wall Cyborg was panicking as he blasted the walls "oh man we've got to get out of here!" Cyborg yelled continuously blasting the walls

Z Fighter puts his hands to getter **"GARLIC GUN!"** he shouted the purple beam hits the walls destroying them but they regrow back.

"You can't get out of here-" Raven started "because it's a maze!" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked dejected by that.

"You have to go through but when you make it to the end, you won't like me he already doesn't like me," she said while glancing sadly at Beast Boy "hey I didn't -" he tried to say but she just keep walking with that the duo led the group a few minutes and a hundred apologies later Raven turned around a corner and said.

"Remember when I called you two immature pinheads I'm sorry for that too.." Raven apologized again Beast Boy and Cyborg were quickly becoming livid

"For the hundredth-millionth time WE FORGIVE YOU!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"It's okay Raven," Z Fighter said she looks at him "and I'm sorry I didn't tell how I learned magic just didn't want you think bad of me!" she said " is okay- wait what?" he responded.

She shows them the end of the maze the last wall opened like a complete puzzle piece as it was ripped apart into separate pieces they saw two statues in front of them that quickly formed together on opposite sides, their backs facing each other

They each had 4 eyes that glowed red the difference was they had opposite facial expressions one was sad while the other was happy

"Finally we're out of there-" Cyborg the evil statutes two silver swords fazed out of nowhere as the statues grasped it in both hands Raven looked deject.

"See? I told you wouldn't like me." Raven said as she prepared to phase through the floor.

"Raven wait! I don't hate her but she could at least this was going to happen," Z Fighter sighs the other Titans we're losing but he stopped feeling a another energy.

'Another Raven?' Z Fighter thought as the two were getting knocked around Z Fighter just looked on calmly.

(Living room)

Meanwhile Robin was flipping through channels on the as Sentinel and Black Bat looks at it Starfire approached them.

"May we go see if Raven is feeling alright?" She asked hopefully "she said she wanted to be alone," Robin said respectively.

(Nevermore)

As the moment progressed in Raven's mind a green cloaked girl quickly disposed of the statues by cutting them in half she yelled in excitement.

"Woohoo in your faces come on guys give me 5!" Raven said holding out both of her hands Cyborg, Beast Boy and Z Fighter were confused once again.

"What is your deal first you're all happy, and then you're sad and now you're a marine make up your mind who are you!?" Beast Boy asked crazily ripping out his hair

"I'm Raven," the green raven said as the two Ravens came beside her, Beast Boy falls to the ground Cyborg and Z Fighter looks in surprise.

"Happy, timid and brave you guys are the personalities of Raven," Cyborg said" don't forget dopey," happy said point at Beast Boy.

"Huh weird my personalities don't come out when I go to my mind?" Z Fighter said "well this isn't your mind and I want you guys out!" Raven said as she fly next to them with the other Ravens disappearing.

"That mirror you found was used for mediation, it was a portal into my mind NOT A TOY!" Raven yelled threateningly as Beast Boy retreated fearfully he chuckled nervously.

"My bad.." Beast Boy said ravens all of the sudden flew into the air and started crowing "you guys should go, NOW!" Raven demanded

"Hold up, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked "let's just say, something got loose, something very bad," Raven riddled.

Beast Boy grew annoyed "oh no you don't I've had it with this mystery stuff routine!" Beast Boy said flailing his arms "I want to know exactly what's going on here!" He demanded while Raven looked to the side lazily.

"Let's just say...I have problems with my father," Raven said as gigantic red skinned being appeared in front of them he glared at them with all 4 of his glowing yellow eyes before speaking.

"Hatred shall rule!" Trigon said Z Fighter just looks surprise _"Trigon is her father!?"_ thought in surprise.

"All of you leave NOW this is my problem if I lose you'll be stuck here forever!" She orders as she used her magic to send them toward the portal

"Hey guys let's help her out!" z fighter tells the others as Raven was fighting Trigon he fire's a red energy hitting her knocking her unconscious "hater will rule!" he yelled as he captures unconscious Raven in Trigon's grasp.

 **"FINAL FLASH!"** Z Fighter scream hitting him in the face letting Raven go, he flew fast in and picked her out of the air bridal style she mumbled as she looked up at her savior

"You stayed why?" Raven asked Z Fighter said smiling to her "Raven I never leave a teammate or friend behind," he told her serious Raven's eyes widened at the promise as she knew he was completely serious.

"Now can you call your personalities and work together we could use the help Cyborg and Beast Boy will help out too right guys?" Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to have a workout," Cyborg said cracking his knuckles Beast Boy agreed as they attacked Raven smile she then floated as her other 7 personalities gathered in a circle the orange one giving a loud belch

Meanwhile Trigon was having a hard time with Z Fighter and the duo Titans. Z Fighter was throwing punches at him Trigon then hits him with a red beam Beast Boy then turns to a hawk and starts to peck him he gets out of the way as Z Fighter charged his attack **"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"** he yelled as Cyborg charged up his cannons to max power and they all released it at the same time as it was connected the beams collided with the attack in a combined combination as the attack got bigger it hit Trigon straight in the face and it knocked him to the ground with a gigantic explosion.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered

(Titans tower)

"May we go see her now?" Starfire asked peeking over the couch.

"No, she said she wanted to be alone." Robin said as Black Bat and Sentinel are looking at the supercomputer seeing around channels as Robin flipped through another channel

(Nevermore)

The next moment Trigon got up with some scratches in his face Raven finished her ritual and she turned gigantic with a white cloak

 **"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** quickly clashed with their beams as raven was stronger she

Trigon growled in pain as Raven's beam pushed through his the black beam made contact as Trigon turned into a red cloaked Raven with 4 red eyes

"Go back where you belonged!" Raven said as the red Raven was immediately sucked into the white Raven's body as she turned back to normal raven was descending tiredly from the air as Z Fighter catches her before she hit the ground.

Raven stood up on shaky feet as Z Fighter held her arm for support she looked at the trio smiling.

"Thanks friends," the trio smile at her "so those that makes us friends?" Beast Boy ask her she nods "and you think my funny," he added smiling "don't push your luck," she scowl

With that the four Titans entered the spiraling red portal and out of Raven's mind

(Titans Tower)

A few seconds later with Robin and Starfire.

"Please let us simply-" Starfire asked as she was reaching to knock on the door but Robin and Sentinel try to keep her away as Black Bat just looks at the display.

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!" Robin said placing his foot on the door frustratingly.

"Please, she could be weeping and-"

"I highly doubt that!" Sentinel said using all strength to keep her away from the door

"I don't want to bother her!"

"But if we merely-" Starfire was about to reason before the door slid open the Tamaranian gasped and swatted Robin and Sentinel away as they fell onto the floor she innocently smiled at the four Robin and Sentinel dusted off their clothes.

"Hey guys were you doing?" Robin asks "we're just doing some bonding time," Cyborg answer as the four of them smile.

"Yay! Now come friends, in celebration we shall prepare a new breakfast feast!" Starfire said happily

"I think some tea would be fine," Beast Boy said Raven smile "exactly I think some breakfast will be good," she says "yes everything you can eat buffet Z Fighter cheer.

As everyone was going to the kitchen but Raven stop "hey Z Fighter can I ask you something," she called without getting the others attention.

"What is it Raven?" he ask her confused "when you guys were in my mind did my personalities told you something?" she ask him.

"Not that I remember why you asking?" he said she shakes her head "no reason come on let's go with the others," she said as she walks to the kitchen.

Z Fighter smiles _"I always like you,"_ he remembering what happy said and timid hugging him _"she likes me!"_ he thought happily with his hand in the air.

(Unknown place)

Mira is currently walking in some kind place with some shadowing figures try to attack him but Mira destroy them with his death wave "Tch disappointed," Mira said as he counties walking.

Mira get to his destination he see a man with pointy teeth, black hair and brown eyes wearing a black coat and a cross necklaces "why have you come here!" he demanded.

"I came for your fangs so if you would so kind," Mira raises his hand the man jumps at him but in a instinct the man cough up blood he try to react what happened but a pink beam hits him on the chest his eyes becomes pure white killing the man.

Mira walks to him he crouches taking his fangs and putting a needle taking a sample getting what he needed he starts to leave the place.

Mira then touches his ear "Slade operation vampire is complete," Mira said "good job Mira return to the base," Slade calmly order him.

Mira teleports away from the place unknown what Mira and Slade plan is.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm going to finish the other chapter as fastest I can I'm also going to put a preview**

 ** _"How are you?" said z fighter "my name is red x"_**

 ** _"Operation vampire is a go!" Slade order Mira_**

 ** _"I'm telling you Gohan Robin is up to something!" Sentinel tells him._**

 ** _"You can't beat me Z Fighter as your are, you well never beat me" Mira tells Z Fighter " then I have no choice but to transform" he said_**

 **Well this was dark flacon saying pace out ✌**


	5. Mask, Z Fighter vs Mira

**And I'm back early guys and guess what yes Mira and Gohan are going to have their round 2 and I'm show you guys who is the leader in the titans since I really haven't said who the leader also this the longest chapter I have done well back to the z fighter**

* * *

(Lex crops)

A black, orange, and gray armored man was about to grab a red chip before a metal boot hit him in the face he looked up to see a human traffic light teen glaring at him through the cowl.

"Tell Slade and Mira if they wants this, they can go get it themselves!" Robin said as the lights turned on with the 8 Titans readying their battle stance in a white hollow room meanwhile the man that got kicked pulled out a laser and shot at them a yellow beam heading straight for The Titans all of the sudden a yellow beam came from the ceiling in a circular revealing other men Z Fighter searched their energy when he found none he shouted to the others.

"Guys! These things aren't human they have no energy! You are able to use lethal force!" Z Fighter said as he throws a punch into a robots face effectively breaking it.

"Save the last robot! It might have valuable information on Slade!" Robin said as he too kicked a robot meanwhile Starfire was having trouble with hers as she got shot by the yellow beam Robin intervened and knelt by Starfire who was kneeling on the ground in slight pain Robin stood up and attacked the robot with his staff.

Now Raven was being attacked by one and she was using her powers to shield herself from the attacks Z Fighter intervened as he kicked it out of the way both of them nod.

The half man-half machine blasted a robot with his cannon as the thing exploded with Beast Boy who is a gorilla throwing or punching any of them getting closer to them.

Sentinel was punching them he then grabs three of them lifting up, then Black Bat came and cuts them in half both of get together and start beating their group.

One of the Slade bots tried to escape but, Z Fighter shot at it destroying the last one and with that winning the battle.

Robin took off its mask hearing a buzzing, static, noise coming from its head he saw Slade with Mira behind the back ground.

"Excellent work Robin," Slade acknowledged "Slade," Robin said discussed "really, I think you're skills are improving," Slade complimented "no more games what do you want!?" Robin demanded

"But you lack patience if you really are curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet face to face," Slade said amusedly "tell me where you're hiding and I'll be there in a heartbeat!" Robin declared

"Patience Robin patience," Slade said cutting off the connection Starfire approached worriedly "Robin?" Starfire asked curiously Robin just let go of the bot angrily they all exited the building off to titan tower.

(Titans Tower)

A few hours had passed since the battle with the robots, and some of The Titans those of them that were now exhausted were relaxing on the living room couch; the only two that were not currently around were Black Bat, Sentinel, and Robin each not present for different reasons.

"Okay, all work and no play makes me a dull Beast Boy," Beast Boy commented, as he stood in front of the titans lounging on the couch with a pair of DVD's on each of his hands and an excited grin on his face as he showed his teammates what he held "so which DVD do you guys want to watch?"

"Yay, both of them are so good," Raven said sarcastic as she counties reading her book.

"I know right both look really good It's really hard," Cyborg remarked scratching his chin in thought as his eyes shifted between the two sets "but here's an idea, how 'bout we watch them both?"

"Perhaps Robin will both enjoy potatoing the couch with us," Starfire suggested helpfully "tell me, is he-"

"In the exact same place since his chat session with Slade?" Beast Boy finished in a tone of frustration, already knowing what Starfire was going to ask. "Uh… yeah"

"Hey what about Black Bat and Sentinel?" Cyborg ask "she busy with a project she's working on and Sentinel is helping her," Z Fighter said as he eats popcorn.

"What kind of project?" Beast Boy ask "can't tell Black Bat said that she going to show us when the time is right," he said "excuse me for a minute," Starfire said

Z Fighter notice this "hey guys don't wait up for me I catch up," he said as he gets up

Robin himself was just staring at all of the evidence plastered on his wall he was inspecting the robot's mask with a scowl he heard his door slide open he didn't know it did though as he was frustrated over about what Slade said to him

"Who are you?" He asked the inanimate object he heard Starfire call to him.

"Robin I am wondering if you might wish to-" she started before he interrupts saying "No." he said firmly making her downcast.

"Thanks but I need to figure out why Slade and Mira wanted that chip," he continued Starfire just smiled.

"Agreed and perhaps if you were to take a break an answer would be easier to-" Starfire started.

"I can't, you almost got hurt, next time it will be worse Slade and Mira are planning something and I have to find out what?" he said putting a finger to his chin.

"But robin I am sure that-" the boy wonder then closed the door Starfire looked down when she felt a hand land on her shoulder she turned around to see Z Fighter.

"It's okay star I'm sure he'll come around now go and watch that movie with the others I'll be there shortly," Z Fighter said with a smile.

"Please do Z," she said while floating away now once she was out of earshot he knocked on Robin's door the boy wonder opened it with a surprised facial expression behind the cowl.

"Hey Z Fighter if this is about that movie you guys are watching I'm sorry I'm kind of busy-" Robin was interrupted with a wave of the hand from Z Fighter.

"Excuse me Robin, but may I head inside?" Z fighter asked politely Robin nodded firmly Z Fighter entered his barely lit up room and headed to the evidence table Z Fighter started to inspect the robot's mask.

"I know what kind of person you are Robin," Z Fighter said seriously robin looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked Z Fighter turned to him.

"I mean you're the kind of guy that doesn't like secrets who hides stuff from their teammates well that's what heard from Sentinel," Z Fighter stated putting the mask down and folding his arms Robin was confused.

"I don't understand?" Robin ask "I mean is I know when Sentinel save you and your previously team and you guys got mad at him from hiding that he knew their was a mole in the team," he stated.

Robin looks guilty because that's when Sentinel quit the team and it because of that Sentinel suffer worst way possible all because the team didn't want to listen to him.

Z Fighter looks at him "I just want to remind you Robin that I back you up for you and me been the leaders of The Titans because I believe in second chances," he said serious

"Well if you want to watch a movie The Titans be in the living room see y'all!" he said smiling.

Robin looks at the Slade mask "I'm sorry Z, you might hate me after this," he thought.

(Lex crops)

The facility sounds an alarm as two guards went outside the door the door closes and they yelled banging on the now sealed off door in the next moment a person wearing a black suit and a skull mask with a red x on his head took the chip before the guards blasted through the door and started to shoot him he leapt up and disappeared through the ceiling, The Titans were on the roof of a building without Robin. Cyborg held out his arm and started to talk to Robin

"I'm working on a Slade lead on the far side of town you guys sure you can handle this without me?" He asked.

"No problem we have Z Fighter and Sentinel we be alright," Cyborg answered confidently Robin nodded and cut off the connection.

"If he's working on a lead, why do I feel his energy nearby?" Z Fighter asked himself soon after the same person who took the chip appeared onto the roof coming out of a vent The Titans stood in their battle stance.

"You working for Slade tough guy?" Cyborg asked readying his cannon  
"Red X works alone," Red X said holding out his palm which had a red letter x designed in it he fired and an x design flew toward them.

Red X vanished "Where is he?" Sentinel thought he sees a can next to him exploding a sound shield around him Sentinel start to scream in pain.

Cyborg shot another beam at Red X and he leapt away Beast Boy intervened and turned into a lion about to pounce him Red X simply held his palm out shooting a red gooey substance at Beast Boy the green teen was caught in the sticky goo he struggles to get out turning into different animals ultimately he knew it was pointless and turned back to normal.

Starfire flew in and tried to blast him Raven was alongside her using a spell a black hand came from the ground and tried to grab him he leapt away he shot 2 x's that caught Starfire and bonded her like a straitjacket

 **"Azarath Metri-"** Raven tried but was muffled by the incoming x she tried desperately to take it off.

However in that second Cyborg came behind the man and punched heavily only for him to dodge and leap behind him he placed an x on his back and started shorting out his systems.

"Hey! Yo! Who told you how to shut me down!" He said while his body slumped to the floor Red X looked toward the blue gi individual.

Z Fighter and Black Bat were the last "Black Bat free the others I handle him," he order Black Bat goes to Sentinel first.

Red X throws three x but Z Fighter throws three beams, Z Fighter then appears in front of him he puts his hand then he one inch punch him Red X cough in pain.

"Give up you can't win," he said serious as he gets closer to him _"Damn, Z is to strong and I don't know if he even has weakness I have to get out of here"_ he thought.

He noticed that Black Bat free Sentinel "Until next time Titans," Red X said "Oh no you don't!" Z Fighter try to grab him but failed as Red X teleports away.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was still trying to get out of the goo "Do you guys see, what I don't see?" He asked "Who was that guy?" Cyborg asked.

(Dark room)

Red X was on a screen talking with Slade "rumor has it, you're interested in this," he said holding up the red chip "I'm interested in many things Mr..." Slade declared holding out the last part

"X. Red X." He answered "Mmm catchy so, are you proposing a sale, or a gift?" Slade asked sternly.

"A partnership, I leave you the chip; you cut me in on your plans." Red X answered

"Partnership. My, my, you are ambitious. But an alliance cannot be formed by one small chip lf you're going to win my trust you'll have to bring me more," Slade explained.

"Just tell me what you want." he demanded "in all good time," he said as he turns the screen off "Slade the formula is done," Mira said as he walks next to him.

Behind his helmet he smiled "excellent" he said he turns around "Mira when Robin steals the chips I want you to follow go after Black Bat," he said.

Mira looks at him "I knew there was a reason I joined you," he said amused.

(Titans tower)

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat, I should have been there!" Robin said angrily.

"You bet you should've been there look at what he did to my doo! I'm looking at 2 months of bad hair days!" Beast Boy complained Raven had her own thoughts that she had to share, but the X was still stuck on her face Z Fighter gently pulled it off and she thanks him.

"Even if you had been there, it wouldn't have made any difference, Z Fighter was the only one that turned the tide," Raven said looking at Z Fighter.

"The dude knew exactly how to bring us down, guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it," Cyborg said holding up an X.

"Agreed, you need not feel guilt we all are undamaged," Starfire said calmly  
"HELLLOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy said pointing to the red stuff in his hair "mostly undamaged," Starfire said sheepishly as her cheeks began to look rosy in embarrassment.

"I find it weird that somehow he knew everyone's weakness except mine and maybe Black Bat's" Z Fighter said everyone looked surprised that Z Fighter has a weakness.

"You have a weakness?" Robin asked Z Fighter looks at him "yep I give Black Bat a plan to take of me incase I go rogue," Z Fighter replied.

"So Black Bat has a back up plan," Robin thought.

"But we are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade!" Starfire said chippy.

"Nothing lead was a dead end I should get back to work," Robin said leaving Z Fighter feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Sentinel "We have to talk," Sentinel told him serious.

Both of them go to the rooftop "What's is this about Sentinel?" Z Fighter asked.

"It's about Robin," Sentinel said crossing his arms around his chest.

"What about Robin?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"I don't trust him, don't you find it weird that somehow someone knew our weaknesses?" he said

"look Conner if this about-" Z Fighter try to say got interrupt by Conner

"I'm telling you Gohan he is hiding something!" he told Gohan with a serious look.

Gohan and Conner stay quiet for a while "Look Conner I know you still angry for what Robin and his previously team did to you," he said Sentinel scowl with that last part "But do you really think is it really worth worrying about?" he added.

"Hey guys the food is ready," Black Bat informed them "Oh coming!" Gohan said smiling as went to the kitchen

"I'm still not okay with this," Conner thought suspiciously.

(Night time)

All 7 Titans rushed to the living room. Cyborg spoke quickly "Alright Robin what's the-" he stopped abruptly seeing the boy wonder wasn't there "Robin?" Starfire called out they all walk to the front "Robin?" Starfire tried again.

"You mean captain research? Ah he's probably filling out notecards at the public library," Beast Boy said tiredly he gave out a big yawn as he was startled when Robin appeared on the screen.

"I was but then I saw Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector I'm on it get here as soon as you can!" Robin ordered as the screen blinked cutting off the connection Beast Boy was snoring asleep

"You got it dude.. We'll be there in any." The green boy said falling asleep with drool coming out of his mouth Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's purple shirt and they went off.

The 7 titans saw Robin chasing Red X "I don't sense energy from Robin?" Z Fighter thought confused as Red X threw a red net at robin "Robin!" Cyborg yelled but Robin was struggling against the net.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" He said struggling to get free everyone nodded while Z Fighter with Black Bat stayed behind he touched the net as his hand went through Robin's chest he looks in surprise.

He then punches the ground in anger making a small hole, he looks at Black Bat "Black Bat go with the others," he order she nods at him "God dammit Robin, is catching Slade so important that you would put everyone's life on the line!" he said angrily.

Black Bat went down the stairs as she saw others "Where's Z Fighter?" Sentinel asked her "There was a robbery happening in a nearby facility he decided to go by himself," she lied, Sentinel nods everyone starts to look around.

"I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub harmonics in medium spectrum," Cyborg explained intelligently Beast Boy rubbed his head.

"Kay... Do you come with subtitles?.." The green boy asked Cyborg sighs as he explained it simply.

"My eye should spot him even if he is invisible," Cyborg says as his red eye glows Black Bat notice Red X In front of Cyborg she was about to warn the man machine but it was too late as an invisible hand punched the taller figure Cyborg flew backwards.

"It's him!" Raven declared Red X instantly came up from behind Cyborg and places one of his X's on his back Cyborg smirks as it didn't open.

"You're gonna have to learn some new tricks dog," he taunted as he grabbed the now visible Red X he threw him over to the other titans as he flipped in midair Starfire looked at him fiercely.

"Surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" She demanded Red X just looked at her and spoke.

"Sorry, I'm not through with you yet!" he mentioned before leaping into the air and shot an X at her Raven quickly blocked it with her powers before it made contact.

Sentinel try to punch him but Red X keep dodging as soon as Sentinel grabs him to make sure he didn't get away Red X grabs a x and blind his eyes letting him go.

Cyborg approached him and tried to land a hard smash X, he back flipped away and Starfire was about to punch him but he used his cape and dodged causing both Starfire and Cyborg to collide Beast Boy ran up and turned into a bear but got kicked along with Raven she landed in a bunch of crates.

The green teen turned into a ram and charged at X in his blind side and hit him with his horns X was forced away as he grabbed a pillar and swing around it to kick back Beast Boy ducked and Red X punched him in the face making him land on the train tracks.

A train was passing by about to squash Beast Boy, but X came in just in time to save him Black Bat appeared onto the other side to witness Beast Boy get kicked by him .

Black Bat gets in front him "your aren't going anywhere." she said as gets in a fighting stance Red X throw a punch only for Black Bat move her head a few inches and punch him she grabs his shoulders and jumps and uses both of her legs kicking him in the chest Red X growl a little.

 _"I give it to her she good,"_ Red X thought as he ducks before he got hit by a exploding batarang _"I should've expected it, she was trained by The Arkham Knight,"_ he thought before getting some distance "Until next time," he said.

Starfire helped Beast Boy up from the ground "Beast Boy, you are undamaged?" She asked Beast Boy nodded rubbing his head "who is that guy?" He asked

(Dark room)

Red X was talking with Slade on a computer.

"Impressive Red X, I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance you treated The Titans to quite a show although that Black Bat really did a number on you," Slade acknowledged.

"Doesn't matter I managed to escape so is the audition over?" He asked holding up two chips one red and another blue.

"Patience trust is easy to destroy but takes time to build one last test prove yourself and we'll meet and discuss your future," he says as a screen shows an image of a green chip e cut off the connection.

"Good," Red X said to himself as he took off the helmet revealing Robin "It's about time we met face to face."

(Titans tower)

Now at titan tower the 7 titans without Robin were gathered looking at green dots that represented locations on the supercomputer.

"That's where Red X has been but now we gotta figure out where he's gonna strike next," Cyborg says a little eagerly but still as calm Raven typed into the computer as it showed potential locations on the screen.

"Great.." Beast Boy said lamely looking at all of the green dots Robin at that time entered carrying a box full of evidence Starfire called out his name floating over to the boy wonder.

"Robin! Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly with your help!" She said in her cheerful demeanor Z Fighter sighed "He'll have to wait I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade," he said as he was exiting the room

"Even more wonderful! Perhaps we could be of assistance to.. You." She finished sadly as he exited the room not even looking at her Beast Boy was annoyed.

"Let him go not like he's been much help lately anyway If robin wasn't always A.W.O.L; X would be KO'd by now." he proclaimed smashing his fist into his palm

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.. Beast Boy is right," Raven said dumbfounded.

Cyborg rubbed the human flesh side of his head anxiously "Ya'll think Robin's losing his grip?" He questions "Typical, it's just like him not caring for anyone but himself," Sentinel said scowling.

"No! Robin's grips is not lost and cares for us! He works harder than any of you He works to catch Slade before something terrible happens! He works to save us all!" She tried reasoning "and you been mean to him for no reason just because you don't like him!" She tells at Sentinel who got mad for saying the last part.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Z Fighter yelled at all of them make everyone quiet he then sigh "Z Fighter they deserve to know." Black Bat told him "Tell us what?" Cyborg asked, Z Fighter looks at them without his helmet "It's about Red X, I found out who he was in our last encounter." he said disappointed surprising everyone else.

(Containment Facility)

Red X grabbed the hovering green chip he heard a voice behind him belonging to Slade.

"Excellent work honestly I couldn't have done it better myself," Slade acknowledged Red X arched an eyebrow under his mask.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked "Indeed you and I are so very much alike It seems only natural that we should be partners," he replied holding out his left hand.

"What are they for? I need to know what we're planning; partner," Red X said as his gargled voice hit a deep tone.

"Patience, you can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, can you Robin?" he asked as a ball captured the chips and snagged it out of Robin's hand, as it went over to Slade the room lit up to show hundreds of mech robots and tiny infantry surrounding the boy wonder there was an explosion in the area as 7 other Titans appeared.

"Titans! Go!" Cyborg yelled as they jumped in Robin goes after Slade only to be stop by Cyborg who grabs his cape "You're not leaving," Cyborg signs "Robin," he finished.

"If you know who I am why are letting Slade get away!" he said struggling only to Slade and all the bots in the ground "Because he was never here." Z Fighter said as he takes off Slade mask showing a TV screen "Congratulations you figure it out," Slade praised him unamused.

"You might win the battle but not the war, and we all knows what happens in wars," he added "Mira operation vampire is a go!" he order Mira who appeared out of nowhere kick everyone except, Black Bat- as she tried to reach for a weapon, Mira got behind her and injected her with a needle.

Sentinel got up and saw Black Bat who fall to the ground "Black Bat!" he yelled he punch Mira in the stomach but he didn't flinch Mira just back hand slap him sending Sentinel to the ground, Z Fighter goes after Mira **"ROGA FOFU KEN!"** he yelled hitting him multiple times with the last punch he pushed to the next room with that final impact.

Z Fighter then moved as fast as he could to check on Black Bat who is breathing heavily. He picked her up and looked to the rest of The Titans "Take Black Bat and get out of here!" He order as gives Black Bat to Sentinel

"but Z w-"

"No buts none of you guys can fight this monster and if you guys don't get Black Bat medical attention she might died!" He interrupt Beast Boy with a yelled.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" he said order everyone were looking at the Z Fighter

"You better come back,"

"Be safe man"

"Be careful friend Z"

"Kick his butt"

"Don't lose" Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Sentinel said in order as the 7 Titans get their communicators and teleport to the tower.

Z Fighter looks behind him seeing Mira walking towards him "so know since you're friend is injured that must make you mad," he taunted him Z Fighter gets in a fighting stance "you can't beat me Z Fighter as your are you well never beat me," Mira tells Z Fighter " then I have no choice but to transform!" he said as he takes his helmet off.

Z Fighter then starts to scream change his pupils as their no longer visible his body bulks up a little his hair straightens up his skin color also appears to have a yellow hue and his hair got a red tint to his hair while having a yellowish surge of aura.

Mira looks at him with a smile _"so he was holding back some power,"_ he thought "let's continued our fight," Z Fighter said both of them stay in a fighting stance staring each other then both of them rushes to each other with a punch collide with each making a shock wave.

Mira then kick him out of the building and starts to fly to him, he axe kick him to the streets but before he could hit the ground he puts his index fingers on his forehead teleport next to Mira head butting on his stomach, Mira growls he then grabs him and power bombs him to the ground the people in street notice the fight and decided to leave the area.

 **"SOLAR FLARE!"** Z Fighter scream blinding Mira, Z Fighter backflip away from him **"MIGHT HURRICANE FURY!"** he yelled hitting him with the hurricane Z Fighter teleported a few feet away as he starts to move his arms around before making a stance **"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"** he yelled as the giant wave of fire hit him dead on.

The smoke stats to clear up showing in a x arm defense position "I will give to you, you did put more of fight when you fight me last time," he said taking the dust off him "just what I expected form a royal blood from two races," he added "why you doing this?" he asked him "why you ask because I was made like this," he said both of them heard a beeping noise "oh well it seems I have to play with you another time," he said "oh and Z Fighter I'm telling how much I was using," he said "only 50% next time use your true power and don't waste my time," he said with a deep tone.

Mira teleport away Z Fighter powers down back to his base from "He kept up with my False Super Saiyan from? Well next time I see him I'll give him what he wants!" he thought angrily he teleports to the tower.

(Titans tower)

Currently Z Fighter and Sentinel are in the medical room with Black Bat who is unconscious breathing lightly "is she okay?" Z Fighter asked "she out of danger Cyborg and Raven couldn't find anything in her blood," Sentinel said "then what could cause for her to go unconscious?" Z Fighter said.

"Do you think whatever this 'operation vampire' could be the cause?" Sentinel ask, Z Fighter shakes his head "no I know how you can become a vampire what ever Mira did was different," he responds.

Z Fighter looks at him "is getting late we should get some sleep," he advised "you go I'm gonna stay here a little longer," he said both of them wave goodbye, Sentinel looks at Black Bat "if something happens to you I will make Robin pay!" he thought angrily.

Currently Starfire walked in to see robin looking at the papers plastered on his wall "you wanna yell at me too? Everyone else has and I can't blame them," Robin said forlornly as he inspected Slade's mask

"I do not wish to yell merely to understand Robin why did you not tell us the truth?" Starfire asked concerned.

"I needed to fool Slade If you guys knew it was me under that mask you would have held back doesn't matter anyway Slade figured it out and I still haven't figured out anything about him," Robin answered firmly.

"That is not true whoever Slade is you and he are similar Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us I guess Sentinel was right about you," Starfire said sadly as she turned and walked away leaving Robin in his dimly lit room he looked at her retreating form then back at Slade's mask contemplating his next move the door then closes leaving robin in the dark.

* * *

 **A** **nd I'm done do you guys like I bet you guys didn't thought operation vampire was for black bat and yes I put the False Super Saiyan form why because I like all the SSJ modes also I'm almost done with this arc so yeah well this is dark flacon saying peace out ✌**


	6. Apprentice pt1

**Hey guys I'm back but this time with two chapters because I'm good person oh hey guys I forgot to tell you guys that black bat weapons are inspired by the weapons of the TMNT fast forward cartoon also I got one question I'm going to answer**

 **mlp4thewin**  
 **Sorry man I'm trying to make sense why would he love fighting and why is he stronger than the Canon counter part**

 **Well back to the story**

* * *

 _(Titans tower)_

It has been a few months since the red x incident z fighter and the other's relationships were a bit shaky it still is of course but it has decreased exponentially z fighter and robin argue from time to time about team leadership and trust but their last argument was last month after they faced off against mad mod and overload the two started to really hit it off

As z fighter saw it he thought robin wasn't that bad though he does have an obsession with catching villains but he cares about his friends even including himself although at times his decision making and doing things alone isn't what z fighter liked about the boy wonder after all why have a team if you don't include them the teenager isn't a terrible person by any means; after all they share one trait they would do anything for the safety of their friends but robin never did go to the same extent as z fighter

Robin was now thinking hard about his decisions ever since z fighter came along he's been more influenced out of work and lonely activities it's been rough between the leaders but the more robin looked at it he thought z fighter was right he'll always include his teammates in his plans the only way he wouldn't is if he was forced to keep his mouth shut and never talk to his friends again not a very likely chance it will happen... Right?

A soon as black bat woke up from her coma she eat a senzu bean to get her strength back everyone we're relief she was up z fighter and sentinel were happy to see her the most

The titans were together robin apologize to black bat admitting to her and the rest to the titans that what he did was wrong she forgive him on her regular tone of course

After fixing the trident fiasco they got a new member tempest the hero of atlantis team up with him and saving the day the were finally back to track

The boy wonder woke up from a nightmare involving slade and broken statues of the people and things he cared about robin turns to hear his door slide open and sees cyborg looking in seriously

"It's him it's slade" he says closing the door everyone appears in the living room to see slade on their own television screen

"Good morning titans I do hope I didn't wake you" Slade says in mock concern beastboy yawns tiredly

"What are you an insomniac Who calls at 5 in the morning?!" Beastboy asked receiving an elbow from raven beastboy starts rubbing his ribs in pain

"What do you want?" Robin asks with a glare through his cowl "well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out isn't it? And despite all of your efforts you're still in the dark about all of my intentions disappointing robin I expected a little more from you" slade taunted getting a rise out of the teen

"Like I care what you-" The bird boy started but was interrupted by the slade

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself" the slade says as the screen shows something draped by a green cloth the robots took off the cloth revealing a machine

"I'm sure you're all familiar with a chronoton detonator" Slade spoke smoothly looking on at the machine that caused different reactions from the Titans

"No!" Cyborg yelled starfire gasped "Uh oh" raven spoke worriedly

"No way!... Um, what's a Crewnoton Detonator?" The green teen asked with confusion "yeah I'm never have heard of it" z fighter asked

"It eradicates all chronotons within a localized area in beastboy words It stops time permanently" black bat answered beastboy spasms and falls over in panic

"If he triggers that thing downtown it'll freeze-frame the entire city" cyborg informed seriously z fighter clenched his fists

"Tell me where!" Robin demanded "you're a clever boy robin i'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out however since I control the detonation; time is not on your side" slade said cutting off the connection robin bashed his green gloved hand on the keyboard bitterly

"Fan out. Find it. Shut it down!" Robin ordered turning around about to exit beastboy cyborg and z fighter appeared in front of him blocking his path

"Hey uh, maybe you should stay here and um coordinate the search" beastboy advised rubbing his head sheepishly "What?" Robin asked in angrily "man when it comes to slade you got issues might be better for the team if you sit this one out" Cyborg agreed

"No there's too much at stake for me to-" robin started walking past them before he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder

"No I don't know if you don't remember what happened last time but black bat could've die" sentinel said in a deep voice sounding dangerous "let's not also forget that mira is also involved if we go after device he might be there" z fighter added starfire also spoke up

"Yes, but Robin we have not forgotten the last time you faced-" "I made a mistake starfire it won't happen again I can handle it I promise" robin replied assuringly he started to walk away before raven interrupted typing on the keyboard

"We should at least like to know where to look" raven said as the machine and the robots showed on screen

"Slade gave us more information than he realized" raven said as the screen showed a blurry reflection on the metal

"Oooh squiggly lines WAY informative" beastboy remarked sarcastically "no beastboy look at it a second time raven type in again" black bat told her raven nodded as the reflection translated into "Pier 41"

"Pier 41!" Starfire cheered "The docks" robin confirmed now raven looked at beastboy expectantly crossing her arms annoyed beastboy rubbed his head embarrassingly

"Whoops.." He laughed sheepishly the titans immediately left for the docks

* * *

 _(Pier 41)_

The titans were running toward a garage like door cyborg used his cannon to shoot it making an entrance for them the titans instantly ran inside looking for the machine in their battle stance

"Empty?" Starfire said shocked "Oh man!" Cyborg complained "I don't believe this!" Robin said while robots showed up around them "great now what do we do?" Beastboy asked

"We fight" robin answered taking out his pole staff everyone then tensed z fighter cracked his hands getting ready

"Titans GO!" Robin barked as the titans bounced out like a spring z fighter punched a robot in his abdomen effectively puncturing all the way through its backside as he noticed a group of them gathered around him he was about to take them out when Boy Wonder swooped in destroying all of them z fighter grew a tick mark and was about to yell at the teen but robin didn't look in his direction as he leapt to take out more robots

"Haaaaaaa!" Cyborg yelled as he was about to punch a robot but Robin leapt in and kicked both robots away the half man and machine looked irritated

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" He yelled as robin went to another group Starfire twirled around in a circle as she was about to blast her group of bots but robin just attacked them and took them out starfire widened her eyes in surprise beastboy was getting cornered by a bunch of robots when robin once again attacked them destroying the machines robin leapt away for another group

 **"Azarath Metrion Zintho-"** raven started to chant before robin took her robots sentinel was going to use his TK powers to smash his side but robin came destroying the robots sentinel growls stopping himself black bat was going to shoot them with her arrows but robin throw his birdarangs exploding them black bat puts her bow she looks at robin in disapproval look

He started pummeling the rest of the bots z fighter crossed his arms irritated as robin started beating up a lone robot letting out his aggression robin straddled it and started punching the robot in the face repeatedly

"Uh.. Robin I think you got it" cyborg said looking at the scene

"Yes, you may please stop now" starfire said worriedly z fighter just approached robin and grabbed his wrist before he took another swing and shoved him away while he placed a kick through the robot's broken face

"We're done now we won clear?!" Z fighter glared through his helmet if robin stood up heaving for breath

"Slade's got his finger on the button and we got nothing does that sound like a win to you?" He asked angrily walking away everyone also went outside

"Okay we know that the chronoton detomator was here; now we have to figure out where it went" cyborg said "Easy we should split up-" Beastboy started

"And waste hours searching only to come up empty handed?" Raven asked sarcastically

"I agree even if we call all the available titans it be for nothing" sentinel said folding his arms

"Okay fine" beastboy said irritated starfire then dropped down from the air

"They are right we must find someway to track the device" starfire said robin saw a person off in the distance and glared

"Stop!" Robin yelled robin then ran after the man with robin's more conditioned body and superior speed he appeared in front of him and threw a birdarang at the ground he instantly dived toward the man and shoved him into a wall

"Tell me everything you know about this!" Robin demanded threateningly the man was scared out of his wits as he stuttered

"I-I d-don't know.." He responded very afraid "answer me NOW!" Robin yelled shoving him further inflicting pain

"I. I have never s-seen or before! Honest!" He said again very afraid z fighter saw this and he turned robin around and in a moment of strength and speed he punch him in the stomach

He grabbed his neck and slammed his backside onto the wall as robin heaved for breath and coughed z fighter looked toward raven "use your magic to restrain him" he told her seriously raven nodded as she did so and black energy covered robin's body

"We do not attack an innocent civilian on a mission" z fighter said to robin as with deep serious tone "he's right, you also said you can handle it" Raven pointed out disappointed

"You promised" starfire declared raven unrestrained him and he leapt down "we're wasting time" he muttered angrily walking away z fighter grabs again shoved robin into the wall

"We'll waste all of the time in the world until you learn how to control yourself and work as a team got it?!" Z fighter yelled voice grew louder robin gritted his teeth

"Whatever" robin said glaring through his mask "just because we're trying to catch slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" Beastboy yelled robin looked toward the green boy

"Don't you ever compare me to him slade is trying to destroy the city i'm trying to save it!" He claimed madly

"Yeah not says saving the city by attacking innocent people who done nothing bad" sentinel said sarcastic as z fighter let robin go then at that moment Starfire sneezed as her powers burned everyone in surprise starfire rubbed her nose

"Gesundheit" Raven said as her eyes widened in surprise amongst aside black bat the burnt titans

"Forgive me I am allergic to metallic chromium there must be a source near-" Starfire then sneezed as every titan leapt away her sneeze caused another explosion

"Ugh. Sorry." She apologized innocently everyone then gathered around again "interesting" Cyborg remarked looking at his arm

"Not really on my world chromium allergies are quite common" starfire informed plugging in her nose

"No the key component of a Chronoton Detonator is a metallic Chromium core which means-" "starfire can track it" beastboy finished grinning everyone nodded as they used starfire to lead them to the machine

* * *

 _(Sewers)_

They all ended up in a sewer system as starfire sneezed every now and then

"I believe it is this way" She assumed as the titans followed very far behind her

"You're doing great Starfire!" Black bat commented starfire nodded sickly "Thank you black ba- ACHOO!" She sneezed again as all of the titans behind her covered themselves for protection. Again.. The titans walked on as Robin started to look glum

"Look guys, about earlier.." He started rubbing his arm "It'll have to wait" Raven said and z fighter nodded

"I agree look over there" z fighter said jabbing his thumb at a red boat with the chronoton detonator

"Titans! GO!" Robin ordered as the Titans sprinted toward the boat or fly in a certain quad of people's case the robot in the boat revved up the engine as the vehicle sped away

"Quick! We can't let it get away!" Robin said as cinderblock broke through a wall and grabbed robin

"Robin!" Starfire yelled out in worry the 7 other individuals gathered around the newly made hole as they saw robin dodging a punch from Cinderblock

"Get the detonator! Go!" Robin ordered everyone looked hesitant so black bat took action

"I stay to back him up we be there as fastest we can" black said as she grabs her tonfas everyone nodded as they also went after the boat starfire didn't move as she looked on in worry

"Star! You heard what black bat said!" Cyborg yelled starfire then shook her head and cleared it as she went after the boat

Black bat goes with robin side "didn't I told you to go" he said "the faster we beat this guy the faster we can help the other's" she informed cinderblock try to throw a punch at them but jumps of the away

"Let's finnish this" robin said as takes out his bo staff both him and black bat rush him

The 6 other titans were still giving chase as the robot activated the red vehicle's defense system the boat changed a bit as turrets used yellow blasts to shoot at the air flight Titans the boat turned around a corner shooting once more

"I will not be having attitude from a boat!" Cyborg affirmed taking out his arm cannon as the boat shot at them again again with robin and black bat

Robin hit him with his staff cinderblock another time and sent him flying black bat goes hits him on his legs making him kneel to her level as hits him one last in the face robin then threw the taller individual over his shoulder as he straddled him

"Where is he?!" Robin interrogated until he noticed a locator on cinderblocks phone it beeped as there was an arrow leading to an S with it circled most likely the location of slade robin's eyes widened before he smirks

"Let's go" he order black bat "we should not go alone we need to call for backup" she addvise "by the time the others get here he will be gone I'm going with or out you" he told her as goes running off were slade is black bat looks at him running "this better not bite us" she sigh as she goes with robin

* * *

 _(Slade headquarter)_

"Hurry young titans your time is running out" he said before there was an explosion behind him robin and black bat stepped out

"Actually we just went into overtime" robin glared "give up or suffer the consequences" black bat said

"Robin and black bat welcome I've been expecting you for some time I was beginning to wonder if cinderblock was too much of a challenge looking for this?" Slade asked holding a remote detonator

"Well here it is" Slade then put down the remote in the spotlight

"If you want it come and take it" slade said backing away from the remote robin and black bat didn't say anything they just glared at the man before they unleash an attack

* * *

 _(Sewers)_

The 6 titans were still gaining on the boat as Cyborg and the boat exchanged shooting z fighter used what training he had with his mentors **"KIENZAN"** he shouted out as a sasure cut the turret as it was cut in two

Cyborg then used his cannon to shoot the other turret the robot sped up the boat as z fighter sentinel and Cyborg dropped down

"Thanks for the lift" cyborg said to starfire as he noticed that sentinel sliced off the robot's head with starfire also dropped down onto the boat cyborg just whistled as he tried to stop the boat by tearing off the steering wheel and entering and invalid code on the keypad

He then ripped off that panel and the boat steered out of the control as sentinel grabs the edge to stay still in the boat cyborg and starfire weren't so lucky

"Woah!" They both yelled out in unison "How do you stop this thing?!" Cyborg asked as the boat shook back and forth

"What is with this vehicle?!" Starfire also asked to no one in particular The boat stopped abruptly in the middle of the sewage room z fighter raven and beastboy dropped down from the air

"Please tell me that's not how you plan to stop the detonator" Raven said expressing worry

"Yeah Cy.. I don't think smashing is going to work a second time" z fighter said looking at cyborg's hand that was holding the control system from the boat cyborg looked sheepish

"Uh.." Was his intelligent reply as he sweat dropped "you do know how to stop it don't ya?" Beastboy asked cyborg shrugged

"How hard can it be?" He asked tossing the boat system in the water and approaching the chronoton detonator he knelt down and pressed a button that popped the machine out startling him

"Ooh." Cyborg spoke a little surprised "whatever we're gonna do we should do it before slade decides to trigger this thing" raven advised everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

 _(Slade headquarters)_

The trio were fighting and robin and black bat were losing as black bat try to punch slade keep but he grab her fist and headbutt her robin sneak behind jumping towards him but he grabs by his cape throwing him to black bat

"Come now you'll have to do better than that I haven't even broken a sweat" slade said sprinting toward robin slade did a roundhouse kick sending robin stumbling they kept fighting as robin became angrier as he got kicked again robin punched only for slade to catch it and taunt him

"Good technique-" Slade bent his elbow making the boy scream in pain and throw him away

"Good but not perfect" he finished folding his arms a little disappointed robin grunted angrily and charged him and leapt into the air only to receive a gut wrenching punch that would make

He knelt down as Slade looked at the boy chuckling deviously black bat then try to punch him he catches her hand "I thought you were smarter" he taunted her she let's one hand a light then flashing the room

He gets blind temporary when he opens his eye receiving a punch in the face "I am" she taunted him slade gets back and charges her

* * *

 _(Sewers)_

Raven used her powers to gently unscrew the panel for the detonator cybrog took off the panel as it revealed the chromium core

"The chromium core very unstable, no sudden movements" cybrog advised beastboy turned into an octupus and grabbed the part in cyborg's hand starfire was about to sneeze sounding alarms with the other 5 individuals raven instantly created a bubble around starfire's head as she sneezed raven released her magic as starfire looked sickly with her hair messed up also

"Please continue" she said as raven, z fighter, sentinel, cyborg, and beastboy sweat dropped starfire giggled nervously cyborg looked at his arm as it loaded the schematics

"Alright, now all that we need to do is to decouple the-" Cyborg said cutting a wire the machine immediately responded as it started to beep furiously and repeatedly

"Well, that doesn't sound good.." Beastboy said looking nervous

* * *

 _(Slade headquarters)_

Robin and black bat got knocked away by one of slade's attacks robin punched the ground obviously mad

"There's no need to hide your frustration robin, you hate losing as much as I do one of the many qualities we have in common" slade mused black bat used this chance to attack slade while his guard was down

She kicks in the face fallow with robin punches both combined a bunch of combinations of attacks causing slade letting go of the remote robin snatches the remote

"It's over Slade!" Robin glared

"On the contrary Robin-" slade began as the remote was destroyed robin looked up surprised

"This is only the beginning" slade finished coming out of the shadows not at all injured

"Where's the real trigger?!" Robin demanded "trigger? There is no trigger, because there is no detonator" slade informed casually

"Oh and black bat shadow killer" he said "Ahhh" she scream in pain grabbing her head "black bat!" Robin yelled go to her "stay away from me" as her eyes turns red getting pointy teeth behind both masks

"What have you done to her" he demanded "oh why tell you when you can see" he said amused

* * *

 _(Sewers)_

The 6 heroes were still dealing with the machine as it kept beeping rapidly beastboy was chattering his teeth obviously worried Cyborg gulped

"Moment of truth ya'll. Everybody ready?" He asked beastboy just covered his eyes

"I can't watch." He said nervously as he opened his left eye cyborg cautiously used his finger torch to cut another coupling the machine stopped beeping as everyone let out a sigh of relief. The machine started beeping again and everyone started to panic

"No! We blew it! We're frozen in time forever!" Beastboy screeched as the machine started to glow red all over until it slumped down seeming disfunctioned

"Um, why are we not frozen in time forever?" He asked confused

"Because this wasn't a chronoton detonator it's a fake!" Cyborg sighed as the boat had a turret pop out from behind them it shot all of the Titans with red blasts besides sentinel and z fighter

Both sentinel and z fighter made a shield protecting them z fighter use his ice beam freezing the current sentinel then smash the turret

"Hey guys are you okay" z fighter asked the titans

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm fine." Cyborg said looking at his arm.

"Whatever that be was supposed to do, it didn't do it" Raven said monotonely

"So, we are victorious?" Starfire asked hopefully

* * *

 _(Slade headquarters)_

The screen in the room showed 4 columns of cellular structure those columns had names of the 4 Titans besides robin, black bat, sentinel and z fighter with trap particles attached to the blood cells

"Nanoscoptic probes; the chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap the probes will destroy your friends from the inside out" slade said holding out a button

"No matter what you threat they will never obey you" robin spat

"This isn't about your friends robin it's about you it's always been about you" Robin looked shocked "what?"

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel, I was testing you for some time now I have been searching for an apprentice someone to follow in my footsteps and robin I've chosen you congratulations" Slade quipped

"No way would I ever work for-" Robin started before he noticed Slade's thumb on the button.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again; I will allow them to live but if you disobey even the smallest request. I will annihilate them Robin and I'll make you watch so, do we have a deal?" Slade asked with a hidden smirk robin just remained emotionless

"Besides even if don't do as I say yes I always have black bat here" he added showing black bat with out both her masks with emotionless look

* * *

 _(Jump_ city)

The other Titans climbed out of the sewer through a manhole and Starfire checked her communicator for the robin constantly repeating his name she looked dejected after a couple of times

"Why does he not answer?" Starfire questioned

"His and black bat locator's been deactivated we have no way to find him" Cyborg also said

"I can't sense his or black bat energy at all" z fighter said wiping off his gloved hand

"Where could they be" sentinel worry

"Not good" beastboy spoke

"Robin please you must answer robin" starfire repeated

* * *

 _(Slade headquarter)_

There lies all of robin's and black bat's gear hanging off a chair as robin and black bat now stood in orange, black, and gray armor with a gray S on their chest although robin kept his signature mask slade approached the teen's

"I know it seems bad now but trust me; you'll learn to like it just like black bat" slade claimed as he walked away from his newly acquired apprentices robin just stands there looking on as his face is devoid of all emotion, and then at black bat who just become a vampire because of him looking guilty the light turned off leaving only darkness in the room

Slade goes to his main room seeing mira looking at the screens of the events of the day "so was the plan complete" he said with out looking at slade

"More prefect that I imagine black bat is officially a drone for our binding" slade said mira turns around "I understand robin but why black bat" he asked him "because I know her history she was meant to a living weapon originally so I decided to keep the weapon" he said calmly mira chuckles "oh slade I sometimes I wonder if your human" he said as the place got cover in darkness

* * *

 **Hey guys guess what I'm already done with the other chapter review if you guys see that coming**


	7. Apprentice pt2

**Hey guys done another chapter and guess what yes the legendary transformation of all anime is going to come out**

 **Mira vs Z fighter the ssj**

* * *

(Jump city)

Robin? Robin! Please robin where are you?" Starfire asked her communicator desperately

"Starfire enough you've been calling for 45 minutes" raven told her

"Perhaps if I try one more-"

"Come on Star if he was gonna pick up he'd have done it by now besides you're kind of giving me a headache" Beastboy said

"But why does he not respond? Where could he be?" Starfire asks in panic cyborg meanwhile was looking at the leftover debris of cinderblock and robin/black bat fight

"Robin, black bat, and cinderblock definitely went a few rounds; but I can't tell who won or where they went" cyborg said looking at a hole in the wall

"No sign of them here either their locator is still offline I've been monitoring all of the frequencies but he hasn't checked in" raven said examining the locations in the titan tower

"Yeah I can't sense their energy" z fighter said as he sighed in his communicator while he fly

"Oh, we are bad friends we should have not left them to do battle by themselves" starfire said glumly

"Yeah especially since slade's big doo dad was a dud" beastboy said

"Hey black bat and robin can take care of themselves raven can you tell us what you found on the chronoton detonator?" Sentinel asked as he checked a building for clues

"Okay, the Chronoton Detonator wasn't a dud it was a decoy to lure us away from robin and black bat and we fell for it" raven said solemnly cyborg smashed a wall with his fist angrily

"I should've known that thing was a fake!" He said regretting his knowledge starfire was still flying around jump city

"But why? Why did Slade wish to separate us from robin and black bat?" Starfire asked confused

"And if the detonator was a decoy-" Beastboy started

"What was slade's-" raven spoke as z fighter finished

"Real plan?" The armored individual asked as he saw sentinel fly by all communicators started to beeping "titans trouble their been two robbery happening sentinel and me are going to the closest one the rest of go to the other one" he told them

Both him and sentinel fly to their destination "hey z do you think black bat is going to be okay" sentinel asked "i'm sure she going to be fine is black bat the apprentice of the arkham knight" he said

"I guess you're right" sentinel said both them go in front of a high fallacies both of them see an explosion z fighter stops sentinel notice "what's the matter z" he asked

"This energy it can't be" he said they the smoke fades away revealing black bat both sentinel and z fighter look in surprise

"Black bat what happened to you" sentinel asked her "why you wearing slade outfit" he asked her she walks to sentinel she then out of nowhere she punch sentinel on his stomach sending him flying to z fighter

Z fighter grabs sentinel "since when is black bat this strong bigger question why is she attacking us" asked in surprise as sentinel stands next to him

Black bat rushes them jumping in the air close to them doing a split kicking both of them black bat go after z fighter she try to punch him but z fighter keep blocking sentinel grabs her from behind

"Black bat please what's wrong" z fighter asked worried she then back flipped sentinel to z fighter charging down to the ground both of them get up "sentinel what do we do I don't want to fight her" z fighter said

Sentinel didn't know what to say "I don't know if she keeps this up we have no choice" he said in a defeated voice before both could do anything black bat suddenly stops

"Uhh why did she stop" sentinel asked his friend black bat suddenly scream hitting them with sound beam sending them far away "you did good black bat come back to the base" slade order her

"Yes master" she simply said

* * *

(Slade headquarters)

Robin and black bat we're giving Slade the weapons they stole with robin glaring behind his cowl

"Excellent robin and black bat I am pleased you've already proven to be the perfect apprentices" slade complimented

"This deal won't last forever" robin declared

"It can, and it will" slade said as the dark room suddenly brightens startling the teen there were several screens on the wall replaying recording of a past event with the thermal detonator

"The Titans still have no idea that my Chronoton Detonator was more than a decoy now that my probes are inside their bodies they could remain undetected for years, decades, unless of course you disobey me and I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of a button" slade said holding up the device

"Sooner or later you'll let your guard down I will get that controller in the instant they're out of danger you will pay" robin threatened

"That sounds like a threat young man! Quite a good threat actually betrayal, destruction, revenge we really do think alike" slade mused that ticked robin off and tried to grab the button but black bat roundhouse kick him in the face robin was in a pain from the kick

"I monitor your vital signs during the mission elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endurance you won't admit it, but at some level you enjoy stealing for me it was a thrill wasn't it?" Slade asked

"You're going to keep stealing Robin. And you're going to keep getting that thrill and sooner or later you're going to see things my way who knows black bat here already did how knows I might even become like a father to you" slade said attaching the weapons to their arms robin glared at him

"I already have a father" robin said as a bundle of bats flew up into the air

* * *

(Titans tower)

Beastboy was pacing back and forth in a brown detective outfit.

"Okay the way I see it; there are only two logical explanations 1 robin has been replaced by an evil robot double 2 he's another victim of zombie mind control" He said spookily making cyborg and raven

"As logical as that sounds.. If anything was controlling his mind, I would have sensed it" raven confirmed

"And my scanners confirmed his biometrics; that was the real robin our robin" cyborg said glumly putting his head down

"Lies! That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend and nothing could ever make him betray us! Nothing" She claimed sadly

"As much I hate to say this starfire is right I mean robin wouldn't do something like this especially black bat " sentinel said surprising everyone one

"But something did" raven said pouting as eastboy popped up

"3 words disgruntled, radioactive, clone" beast boy said before cyborg reached over the couch and grabbed him by the top of his head and lifted him up into the air z fighter kicks him sending him flying away everyone widened their eyes in surprise he looks at everyone "it was either me or sentinel and raven" he said sentinel look ready to punch beastboy

"No matter the reason, no matter how much we wish to believe it wasn't true black bat and robin are criminals now and just like any other criminal-" raven started getting back to the topic

"The titans have to bring him down" cyborg said seriously starfire's eyes started to dilate and almost became teary she breathed in while looking away "maybe we don't need to take them down" z fighter said confusing everyone

"Ahhh dude what do you mean" he asked him sentinel bumps his hand "oh yeah you can read minds" sentinel said surprising everyone "you can fly, you have super strength, have super speed, control over different elements, and you read minds have many power's do you have" beast boy asked

"A lot but back to the topic if I can get closer either robin or black bat I can figure out what's happening" z fighter said

That's when the alarm went off z fighter quickly put on his helmet as everyone got ready

"It's them both of them are in different places" beastboy said looking at the computer "okay sentinel you're with me the rest of you go after robin and remember be careful" he order

* * *

(Kord industries)

Black bat enter a room she got a device goes outside but she stop by a ice beam almost hitting her sentinel came try grab her from behind she ducks and swipe his legs

Black bat then shoots him with a thermal blaster z fighter puts his hand stopping the blast "what's matter black you can't use your voice to hurt me" z fighter taunt her as he dust himself off

Black bat goes after him jumping axe kicking him z fighter blocks the kick and pushes her away "sentinel now!" Z fighter order sentinel use his TK powers to lift her up "SOLAR FLARE" z fighter scream

In the second while light was shining z fighter dash next to her and puts his hand on top of her head he then start to see imagines

"Oh and black bat shadow killer" slade said calmly black bat starts to scream

"What have you done to her" robin demanded "Oh robin why tell you when I can show you" slade said as black bat eyes turns completely red with pointy teeth

"You see robin I use a mix combination of real vampires fangs and man bats formula with metahuman powers" he said black bat try to attack him "stop" he said black bat suddenly stops on his command

"And the best part is she became a drone only to serve me" he said

Z fighter gasped black bat then got free from sentinel's hold and kick him in the face she then leaps to the building disappearing sentinel goes to him "did you read her mind" sentinel asked him

"Yes let's go back to the tower we need to informed the others" he said

* * *

(Titans tower)

Currently beastboy has a helmet on top of his head with the supercomputer showing nanobots in his blood "eww those things are in my blood" he asked discussed

"Everyone but sentinel and z fighter" cyborg informed "so that's why robin went to slade" raven said "but how we supposed help him and black bat" starfire said

"Simple we go slade is and take the remote" sentinel said "what about black bat she turned to a vampire is their even a cure" raven asked sentinel try to say something but he couldn't

"Maybe their is if we get a powerful spell and a man bats sample we can cure her" z fighter said "sorry to tell you this but my magic is not that powerful" raven disappointed on herself "and we don't have a blood sample from man bat and we don't even have black bat here" cyborg added

"Then in that case let's go where slade is and kick his ass" sentinel said "I don't want to be the voice of reason but what do we do about mira" beastboy said "you guys let him to me every grab what you need because we're going to slade is" z fighter said as he takes his helmet off

* * *

(Slade headquarter)

Slade is currently watching a video of robin beating the titans and black bat attacking sentinel and z fighter "hmm I could see this a million times and I still would find it amusing" slade amusing

Robin is suddenly throw across the room "I'm disappointed robin trying sneak at me and not been able to touch the remote" he said taunting him with looking away at videos "black bat in the other is still better than you are" he said

Robin try land a hit on black bat but she was to strong and fast for him "I'm going to steal that remote and I'm going to be save my friends" robin declare slade chuckle "perhaps but while I have the remote and black bat on my control you will do as I say" slade said

Suddenly slade gets hit by a starbolt and a qi blast "leave him alone" starfire warned him furiously with the rest of the titans next to her

Robin looks at them with wide eyes "guys what are you doing here get out your in troub-" "we know" beastboy said "and we don't care" cyborg finished slade got back up

"Give up slade if you know you can't beat me" z fighter said slade looks at him "how said slade was going to fight you" mira said walking to the room z fighter looks at mira "guys remember take slade down I will handle him" z fighter as him and mira disappear

* * *

(Jump city)

Both mira and z fighter are above in the clouds "so z fighter are finally you going finally fight me full power" mira said "im am going to finish this so I can help my friends" z fighter said

Z fighter then power up then suddenly a golden aura appear around his body turning his hair golden with blue eyes mira was smiling underneath his helmet "this is what I been waiting for" he said with a red aura appear around his body

"Let's finnish this mira!" Z fighter yelled rushing him "I couldn't agree more!" Mira yelled back both fighters both them punch each other in the face

* * *

(Slade headquarters)

All titans rush to slade but he pushes the remote button all the titans scream in pain sentinel went after slade but black bat shoot him with thermal blaster sentinel use his TK powers to shield himself

"Stop this!" Robin pleaded as he rushers to starfire "I don't think so this what happens when someone oppose me now to get the kryptonian" slade said threatening voice robin looks at the turret run to it "robin stop!" Slade order

Robin grabs the turret tearing it resulting to explode the screening showing robin's name sentinel looks in surprise robin walks slowly to slade in pain "If gets rid of my friends then you lose one of your apprentices and I know how much you hate losing" robin said as he looks at sentinel

"Is all up to you save everyone" robin smirked as he falls to the ground in pain sentinel looks at robin then back to slade "i'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friends" sentinel said angrily

Slade looks at him with a uninterested look "that's is if you can black bat kill him" slade as he tosses black bat her sword she grabs it and start slashing sentinel

"Black bat please stop I know you can hear me" he pleaded as dodged her blade "don't let that slade control you" he said black bat slashed his left arm unable to move it "you're not a killer" he added as black bat gets behind him stabbing the back of his legs make him kneel then stabbing his right shoulder making him unable to defend himself

"You're z and my friend and appreciate of arkham knight I know you and I refuse to fight one my best friends" he declare as she cuts his chest making him cough blood black bat grabs his neck lifting him up

"Black bat finnish him" slade order her black bat looks at sentinel with blood dripping blood from his mouth "black bat I said finish him now! Slade order louder black bat opens her mouth she throws sentinel to the ground she then turns around to slade who eyes are wide black bat hits him with sonic beam

The sonic beam destroy the remote that slade was holding taking the pain everyone was in and sending slade flying away also making a big hole in the wall resulting the place falling

Robin picked black bat who has blood coming from her mouth cyborg lift sentinel "let's go home!" Robin order as everyone gets out

* * *

(Jump city) earlier

Both z fighter and mira throw multiple punches both of them grab their hands try to out strength each other mira turns upside down z fighter scream in pain z fighter kicks him in the head

Z fighter then kick him again but straight down to the ocean z fighter swim to the surface but mira grabs his leg bring him down to his level punching him in the stomach z fighter headbutt him actually hurting him despite that mira is wearing a helmet

Z fighter puts his hands to getter "KAMEHAME!" He scream hitting mira sending him away from him z fighter shoots him a bunch of qi blast missing him around him "HELLZONE GRENADE" he yelled

Mira gets angry appearing behind him making physic bubble around him throwing him around and appearing behind over and over hitting him multiple times till he throws him up and putting his hands together punching him hard too the ocean making a little explosion

Underneath the water z fighter is in the thinking position "okay he are already knows most of my moves I need to do unexpected oh I know what to do" he snicker

He gets out the ocean a few feet away from mira "prepare yourself mira I'm going to do something never seen before" z fighter as he takes a big breath then he released multiple white ghost versions of himself

Mira looks at this confused "what the hell" he thought "GO KAMIKAZE ATTACK" he order the ghost they all go after him he hits the all the ghost they all start to glow and explode mira gets out of the smoke

Z fighter appears next to kicking him mira "give up mira you can't win" z fighter told him as as mira looks at him angrily "you think you can beat me I'm mira the most powerful being in the whole universe" mira declare

"Time to die half breed" mira said as he powers up z fighter follows his lead "KAME-HAME-HAAA! Both of them yelled having a beam struggle z fighter started to lose his grip mira smile "even in my ssj form we get nowhere" z fighter thought "let's see if he is strong enough for 2nd grade" he thought as his muscles get bigger and his beam got bigger mira looks worried as the beam hit him mira scream as fly away from the planet

Z fighter is now padding "few I wonder how the others are doin-" he try say until he hears a scream he looks around see the building were the titans are "welp that answers my question" he said he then teleports to the tower

* * *

(Titans tower)

"Are you sure this the best thing" sentinel asked with z fighter black bat who put a glass prison around her room "yes the vampire serum still in my blood I still have problems controlling myself" black bat said z fighter looks at her

"I promise we get a cure for you" he told her "yeah I know" black bat smile at both of them the rest of titans go in the room "hey guys we got the nanobots of our body's" cyborg said

"So why you call us here" raven asked them sentinel and z fighter looks confused "we didn't call you did you z" he asked him he shakes his head "no" both look at black bat

"I been thinking we had a long day I been thinking and we took down slade and mira I thought that we should celebrate" she said beastboy, cyborg, and z fighter eyes turn sparkling "yay party!" The trio celebrate

Everyone else sweatdrop at their reaction, the other titans decided to celebrate robin and starfire have talked to each other, sentinel and black bat were having a conversation "by the way sentinel thanks" black bat said "why" he asked "for not giving up on me when everything look lost" she said smiling at him

Sentinel blush looking away "it was nothing you and z would done the same thing" he said he looks at the titans "so what now" he asked with his hands behind his head "for now we enjoy ourselves" she said as the titans enjoy themselves

* * *

(Rock area)

In the area slade walks with a beaten up armor "it took you long enough" slade said as mira revealing his blue face, pointy ears, red eyes, and spiky white hair, flew next to him "you try fly back from the moon back to the earth without the justice league noticing" he said as he cracks his neck

"Mmm I never thought I see you without your mask" said slade as his wounds heal "so what now" mira asked "simple for now we get a another base then we after our plans" he said as his wounds heal completely slade then he walks away with mira following him

* * *

 **And I finish the chapter and I mention the jla oh the power's that black bat got was from the batman god and monsters, new 52, and the one time that batman became a vampire**

 **Also not only ssj but 2nd grade came out also next chapter is going to be the chronicles of sentinel so be ready for the next chapter well till next chapter**


	8. How long is Tommorow pt1

**Hey guys you miss me sorry that I took too long I was in writer's block and I was busy with school I just took me awhile to get back in track, if you guys notice I took the chronicles of Sentinel out because I decided to put that backstory with the other story call The Secret Files showing the backstories of Sentinel, Black Bat, and Z Fighter and how they meet well since that's all I have to say let's go back to the story.**

 **Leo the zodiac**

 **Thank you! I already got a beta reader helping and working the first chapter just tell you i made mistakes**

 **Thank you for the ideas i really like it**

 **Thats a matter of opinion of the reader.**

 **If gohan can go ssj2 and fell to a dimensional rip you see**

 **Touzoshin**

 **Yeah i would do that but last time I try to download something i end up getting a virus**

 **Thank you for saying my fight scenes are cool and if is a different version of the teen titan cartoon you see**

 **How long is tomorrow part 1**

* * *

(Titans Tower)

It's been a month since The Titans beat Slade and Mira, Z Fighter has been trying to find a vampire to find a cure for Black Bat but no luck. For some reason is hard to find a vampire he doesn't know why especially since he can sense energy and to make matters worse he can't find a magic user strong enough to help him out, at this point Gohan didn't know if he can find a cure for Black Bat if doesn't have the equipment to help her.

Speaking of Black Bat she been in her room, trying to make herself useful by connecting to the Titans Tower supercomputer to be able see what's happening, while they go to missions. She still goes to missions but not that often anymore. Mostly because she doesn't want to risk hurting anyone.

(Morning)

Starfire woke up to the sound of her Mumbo Jumbo designed alarm clock ringing. She happily turns it off while getting out of her bed while yelling.

"The day has arrived!" The tamaranean went into her clothing drawers to get out celebration accessories for the rest of the Titans. She peeks out of her room to see if anyone was there. Knowing that the coast was clear she giggles and sneaks off to the living room.

Starfire arrived at at the entrance and once the door opened she yelled out;

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!" No one said anything back. She raises an eyebrow when she didn't receive a response from her friends. She saw Robin playing obnoxiously loud music, Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the game controller, Raven reading, Black Bat is most probably in her room, and Z Fighter and Sentinel weren't in the room.

"Come on Beast Boy give me that thing!" The man machine demanded. "Dude I'm in the middle of a game Cyborg!" Beastboy argued. "Yeah MY game because it's MY turn!" Cyborg responded heatedly. Starfire calmly walked toward the middle of the room.

"Friends. We must frolic and leap in glorious celebration for today is Blorthog! The tamaranean festival of friendship!" Starfire announced grinning. She dissipated that grin as quickly as it came. She dropped all of her accessories except for the necklaces. Cyborg was then shoved toward the couch as Starfire approached the back of his head.

"Joyous greetings friend. I Starfire, give you this tinabula of-" she gasps as a green tentacle hooks around Cyborg's neck and pulls him away.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat stain!" Cyborg threatened. Beast Boy giggles as he sat on the head-rest of the couch playing the game.

"Many blessings friend. May your ears be filled with joy and candies of-"

"BEASTBOOOY!"

"Look I'll give you back the controller when Raven gives me back my nail clippers!" Beast Boy said in a tone that suggested for Raven to do that. That's when Z Fighter decided to enter as he wrapped a towel over his neck wearing a green tank top with purple gi pants.

"Ew no. Raven don't do that.." Z Fighter suggested shuddering. "Yeah I agree. That's not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off of the coffee table?" Raven asked obviously annoyed.

"So Star what's up with this tamaranean celebration?" Z Fighter asked wiping his forehead with the towel. Starfire lit up when he asked that and gave him a necklace. "It's Blorthog! A tamaranean festival celebrating friendship!" She informed as Z Fighter puts on the necklace. Raven just raised an eyebrow in annoyance when Starfire started spewing more joyful things about the festival.

"Hey Robin, can the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think." Raven quipped obviously getting more irked by the second. "I only turned the music up to drown out all the yelling!" Robin yelled back. Meanwhile Cyborg have Beast Boy's head in a headlock with a controller in his right hand.

"Whose turn is it now tough guy? Whose turn is it noooow?!" He taunted giving Beastboy the noogie. "Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!" Robin demanded."Great Robin. More yelling will definitely stop all of the yelling." Raven quipped sarcastically. Robin gritted his teeth and glared in response.

"Wow it's really rowdy in here." Z Fighter said looking at the scene. "Friend please! Can we not, can we just; happy Blorthog?.." In that moment the necklace Starfire was holding broke. She was about to yell but felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Z Fighter gave her a look confirming that he's got it handled.

"Okay come on Robin just turn down the music a bit." Z Fighter told the boy wonder. Although Robin followed begrudgingly, now with Z Fighter's fast speed he came in between Cyborg and Beastboy while taking the controller.

"You both should just get along, besides it was Cy's turn anyways." Z Fighter said as the two look down towards the floor shamefully, "Besides, Star is right, today is a special holiday with the tamaraneans we should celebrate!" Z Fighter grinned making everyone look at him in realization.

"Yes friend Z is correct. Friends must never behave this way! And especially not on Blorthog! Do you all wish to invite the Rhekmas?" Beast Boy and everyone became confused. "Um, Gesundheit?" Beast Boy questioned. "On my world the Rhekmas means the 'Drifting' the point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die." Starfire informed solemnly, "Oh come on y'all." Cyborg responded, "Yeah, we are so not Rek-whatevering." Beast Boy explained.

"We're getting on each other's nerves a little. Big deal." Raven said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, this is just typical roommate stuff. We're not gonna drift apart Star, I promise. We'll all be friends forever." Robin assured her, Z Fighter nodded.

"I agree we all friends, and there's nothing that will ever change that." Z Fighter said with a smile.

"Forever?" Starfire whispered. Just then everyone's T-Communicator started blinking red indicating a crime is being committed. "Titans, their a crime happening in the museum." Black Bat informed announced as everyone ran and flew away while Z Fighter quickly shoot himself to put on his gi and grabbed his bag of senzu beans.

"Let's go Star." Z Fighter told her. Starfire nodded before taking a glimpse at the broken necklace. Once she turned around Z Fighter was already gone. Starfire then flew away toward the crime scene.

(Museum Building)

A man wearing a gold metallic suit appeared from a vortex and appeared in the museum.

"I didn't come 100 years back in time to squabble; I came to steal the Clock of Eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future." Just as he finished saying that he was hit by a metal disc. He of course yelped in pain. "But for the present, you'll keep your filthy hands off of it." Robin quipped.

"The Teen Titans. This is a treat. I read all about you in the historical archives."He responded as mini turrets popped out of his armor's shoulders. The man charged up those lasers and shot at them. The teens dodged the red beams before they impacted. "Titans! Go!" Robin ordered while his team was getting bombarded with lasers. Robin took out his bo-staff to block the lasers but unfortunately they cut through. Starfire shot a beam at him but it was deflected right back at her.

Beast Boy turn into a rhino he try hit him, but he insisted hit a force hurting him badly.

Cyborg try to hit him with his sonic cannon, only to be over power by golden villain laser, Z Fighter then appears in front of the villain and punch him "who you might you be?" the villain said rubbing his face "I'm the Z Fighter, oh by the way were the The Titans," Z Fighter said as he reflect a laser.

"And the guy about to punch you is Sentinel," Z Fighter quipped as Sentinel pull the villain and punch him in the face "and you're going to jail." Sentinel added,the villain looks at them "who are you? You're not part in the historical archives in my time." the villain said.

The villain try to hit them with a missile but Sentinel stop it with his powers, the villain try to make another move but Z Fighter punch him on his chest plate "just give up you obviously can't be-" Z Fighter noticed his chest plate shining "what?"

And in that moment both the villain and Z Fighter banished in thin air "Z Fighter!" both Black Bat and Sentinel scream for their friend.

(Wormhole)

Meanwhile both the villain and Z Fighter were hanging for dear life, the villain try shake Z Fighter way to get rid of him.

"Let go!" he demanded as try to shoot him but Z Fighter took the device from his hand before he got shot.

And in that moment both of them went through the portal.

(Jump City)

"Ahhh!" Z Fighter scream as he falls into the snow face flat "ow that hurt," he said he looks around recognize were he is at Jump City but in ruins "am I in Jump City why is it destroyed?" he ask.

Z Fighter shakes his face "I need to find the others," he try to sense the other Titans but for some reason he couldn't feel any of them but why?

"No choice then I go to the Titans Tower."

(Titans Tower)

Z Fighter enter the tower only to find it in a mess literally, he could see garbage on the floor "and I thought that Beast Boy room was messy," Z Fighter though he then saw a little drone with a red they try to attack him only for Z Fighter to smash it to pieces.

Z Fighter was going to continue but he stopped as he here's a girl voice "hey how's messing with my stuff..." she said angrily till she saw Z Fighter with surprise look, Z Fighter looks at her the girl looks about the same age as him, the girl has a somewhat a dark tan, blue eyes, and blonde hair, wearing mechanic clothes.

"No way a- are you the Z Fighter?" she ask him not believing what she seeing "I am," he answer.

"That's impossible but your de- how can you be here!"

"Whoa slow down. Just tell me who you are and what happened to Jump City." Z Fighter said, the girl looks at him.

"You don't know what happened to Jump City? she ask him.

"Yeah I want to know what happened in one moment I was with the rest of The Titans fighting crime against a guy who come from the future then out of nowhere I ended up here," he explained.

"Wait was the guy wearing a golden armor by any chance."

"Oh yeah."

"Of course first a stupid speedster steals my time travel machine prototype, and then that so call Wrap steals my time disk just great," she said angrily.

"Wait I'm in the future what hell happened?! Why is the city in ruins, where's the rest of The Titans?!" Z Fighter demand her he wanted to know where everyone.

She looks at him before signing "okay let me first introduced myself I'm Samantha Stone daughter of Victor Stone and this is future," Samantha told him shocking Z Fighter.

"What happened to everyone The Titans," he didn't want to know the answer but he just got to know.

"Everyone is dead every superhero are dead The Doom Patrol, Young Justice, Justice League, even The Titans," Samantha surprising Z Fighter all his friends are dead but how.

"How it happened?"

"Let's just say that a powerful person came and kill most of the strongest heroes, causing the other powerful begins to take advantage of situation resulting this, only a few survive," she informed point at Jump City.

"I... don't know what to say," Z Fighter said "wait you said survivors who are they?"

Samantha just looks at him "it's better if introduced you to them in person," she said as she gets up and grabs a bag before turning to him "let's go."

"Where?"

"Where the Outsiders are."

(Street alley)

In a part of the streets a group of people were hurled around wait for a fight to happen two people got in front of each other, one look a muscular wannabe Bane, while the other was a girl on her teens, the girl a amor similar to the one that Slade has but instead of orange is red, with two broadsword's on her back.

The big guy try to punch the girl, but the girl grab his hand and judo throws him to the ground she punched him in the face repeatedly on till knock him out.

She walked to a person who gave money for winning the fight, she decided to leave not caring what people think she just walk to the bench and wait for something to happen.

"Red are you there," Samantha call the now named Red, she grabs her communicator "hey Samantha what's sup." Red simply said.

"I need you to go too the base," Samantha said, Red raises her eyebrow behind her helmet, "why did something happen?" Red ask.

"Just come with Cross and everything will be reveal," Samantha said before hanging up.

Red look disappointment "Raiden is going to be mad with me if ha finds out that I snuck out," she said as she turn into a phoenix and fly away.

(Abandoned building)

In the a clock a young man with is using a supercomputer showing different channels "where are they?" he said, the young man has short black hair and is wearing a kevlar suit dark blue sleeve shirt with a black diamond on his chest with a bat symbol on the middle, a black kevlar pants, a red utility belt, a domino mask, a mask covering the bottom part of his face and a katana on his back.

He saw a message on the computer, "Super Bat I need you, Nightfire, and Crow to come to the base immediately," Super Bat saw the message send from Samantha he sigh, he type on the computer calling someone "hey Crow did you got the message from Samantha."

"Yeah what you do you think should we stop our searching."

"let's stop for now and see what's so urgent that Samantha would need to call us I informed Nightfire," Super Bat said as he goes to the ceiling.

(Forest)

Z Fighter with Samantha (who has a jet pack) landed in front of a waterfall "is this the place." he asked Samantha just walks the side where there isn't water "yes now come on I don't want anyone to see us," she said, Z Fighter decided to follow her.

While he was following her he notice that place is well hidden Samantha keep leading him a dead end and she keeps showing a hidden computer with different type of passwords.

Once they found their destination, he notice a metallic door he could sense different energies of five different people "ready to meet the Outsiders," Samantha ask him Z Fighter nod.

Samantha opened the door revealing the Outsiders, they were all same age like him he saw Red, Super Bat, a girl with black with blue eyes and orange long hair, wearing a kevlar suit with a blue bird symbol on her chest aka Nightfire, a guy wearing a black suit covering his whole body, he has grey metallic plate covering the top of his head, his arms, hands, knees, and shoulders, a red lined on his eyes and a red cross on his chest and a cape with a hood aka Crimson Cross, and the last one was covering his whole body with a white mask that cover his face, a white kevlar shirt with a blue line bird on his chest, a pair of cargo pants, and a blue clock with a hood aka the Crow.

All the Outsiders look at Z Fighter in shock, Samantha walk in the middle of put side "Z Fighter meet the Outsiders," she introduced to each other.

Z Fighter looks at everyone and the only that came out his mind "hi."

* * *

 **1\. Yes this future is a mix combination of the one of the Teen Titans and Young Justice**

 **2\. Well this part of the story is going to be fun.**

 **3\. Again sorry for take so long.**

 **Will this was dark flacon saying peace ✌**


	9. How long is Tommorow pt2

**Hey everyone is me dark flacon I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated any chapters, you see what happens was welp I have internet problems theirs also the fact that this chapter and next one was erased so I have to write this chapter again which was annoying, well time to read the chapter I guess.**

* * *

(Outsiders Headquarters)

Z Fighter looks at everyone and said the only thing that came out his mind "hi."

The only response he got was pure silence Gohan didn't know what to say. Here he was in front of the children of his teammates in a future where every hero is dead and the only thing he can say is hi.

"Hey I'm Crow the leader of the Outsiders, I just need to know are you the real Z Fighter?" Crow ask with hope behind his mask "yes I am." Gohan said hoping this turn out well.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't abounded us!" Crow said happily, "whoa, whoa, whoa how is that possible our parents assume that you were dead!" Crimson Cross said as looks at Samantha "you explained now."

"Remember the time machine I was working on."

"Yes."

"Well it works and Red you own me a hundred box." Samantha said "damn it!" Red cursed.

"Hey I don't want to ruin our reunion with, but can you explain me how you got here?" Super Bat asked Z Fighter cross his arms, "well like I told Samantha I was fighting a guy called Wrap who came from the future when I was about to beat him his disk well malfunction sending me here." Z Fighter said.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"If you're the real Z Fighter then that would mean you won't have no trouble fighting against me and if you beat me then I well believe you." Super Bat said "Super Bat he is the real Z Fighter there's no need to fight hi-."

"Don't worry Samantha I can tell that he is not going to believe me besides this would be the perfect chance for me to see how strong one of guys are." Z Fighter explained as he takes off his helmet.

Z Fighter then follow Super Bat with the Outsiders right on their tail, Crow behind his mask he looks disappointed "something matter Crow?" Nightfire ask "no I just wanted to fight Z Fighter myself." He said as pout wanting fight Z Fighter.

Red nudge at Crimson Cross "hey Raiden do think Super Bat can beat Z Fighter." She whisper to him "I don't know if he is the real Z Fighter then this fight could be a fight that Super Bat would have to be creative and think smart." Crimson Cross said.

"Who so?"

"You see… Also we going have a talk about your streets flights." He added while Red wine out of annoyance.

They all get to some kinda metallic room similar to the gravity chamber in the Titan tower. "Okay how should we do this do you want to go have a small spar or do you want to go all out." Z Fighter ask.

"All out till one of us doesn't have a either knock out or out of energy to fight." Super Bat said as he gets in a fighting stance as Z Fighter does the same.

"Okay guys as soon this coin touches the ground you can give." Samantha explained as she throws the coin up to the air. Both of them waited for the coin to hit the floor till finally it hit the floor.

Both Super Bat and Z Fighter dash to each other colliding with their fight, Z Fighter try to punch him in the chest but Super Bat counter by grabbing his arm throws him to the ground, Z Fighter landed with his hands doing backflip getting some distance.

Sadly that Z Fighter was pulled to Super Bat "so he has TK powers like Conner, sadly for him I already know to get away from this one." Z Fighter though ready to kick him but he notice that Super Bat throw a red energy beam, Z Fighter got off his pulled he throws a qi blast it only got destroyed he dogged out of the way almost getting hit by the beam, he saw the damage the beam did to the metallic wall seeing whole on it "wow if I would of get by that I could of get hurt." Z Fighter though.

He try to teleport behind Super Bat kick him on the face **"ROGA FUFU KEN!"** Hey yell hitting him multiple times, when he was going to give him the final punch Super Bat made a shield protecting himself, and throws the shield like wave.

Z Fighter teleported trying to get behind him only to receive a kick on the chin he was grab by his face being lift to the air and slammed to the ground, though that didn't stop Z Fighter to counter attacks by hitting him with his ice beam, but Super Bat melted the ice with heat vision.

"Wow you TK powers and kryptonian powers that's impressive." Z Fighter complements him, "I know you're holding back so please stop holding back and hit me with everything you got." Super Bat said.

Z Fighter was having thoughts he wanted to fight him a bit longer, but he can't stay here any longer "okay but you better put your strongest shield or else I might hurt you badly." He warned him.

Super Bat nod putting a strong shield in front of him, he looks at Z Fighter taking a small breath before he his skin become slightly redder and muscle size is increased to the point that would put bodybuilders in shame. Z Fighter hair grot spikier, his aura no longer flows upward, but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. His pupils temporarily vanish before he they appear again.

Everyone in the sidelines looks at Z Fighter from, "hey Crow can you do that?" Samantha ask, "yes I can but I wouldn't use that from." He said looking at Z Fighter transformation "why not?" Red ask.

"Because in that from my power and strength increase, but my speed decrease to the point that my base from is equal to it." He explained.

"Wait his speed decrease why would he used that?"

"I honestly don't know?" Crow said try to figure out why Z Fighter would do that, while Crimson Cross was wondering the same thing.

Super Bat raise an eyebrow "you know I'm basically faster than you." He said "if you think so. But I think I'm faster than you in this form." He said with any worry.

Super Bat was going to move but he could do anything, Z Fighter appear in front of him punching the force shield and breaking it landing a hit on his face. Super Bat and the Outsiders were surprised to see what happened, Z Fighter speed didn't decrease in that from, his actually faster than Super Bat.

Super Bat didn't have the chance to do anything as was grabbed from the ankle, move around spinning and tossed to the wall, he got out of rubble to in time to face to face with Z Fighter.

Z Fighter turn back to his base from "sorry I didn't mean to be too ruffle." Z Fighter said offering his hand, Super Bat accepted his hand, "don't worry I can heal fast." Super Bat said, " still your pretty strong person you know that." Z Fighter said.

Super Bat smile knowing something "you already knew that I believe you from the beginning didn't you." Z Fighter laugh a little "if course I did I mean I already can tell that you could read body movement, because if Samantha is the daughter of Cyborg then that would mean that you're the son of Sentinel and Black Bat." Z Fighter said.

Everyone in the sidelines else walked to them "wait you already know who we are?" Red asked Z Fighter "well I only know by your guy's appearance and information in my timeline, for example." He pointed at Nightfire "your parents are Robin and Starfire, (points at Crow) and if I'm right (sign) your Raven son." Z Fighter said with disappointment in last part before pointing at Crimson Cross and Red.

"You I have no idea who your are maybe is because I haven't met your parents yet." Z Fighter said to Crimson Cross who responded "yeah most probably because of that." Z Fighter then points at Red "you on the other hand, well I think you're related to Slade which it worries me, mostly because well you know." Z Fighter said.

"Because my grandpa try to kill you and the Titans, multiple times with Mira." She said "yeah mostly because of that." Z Fighter said before realizing "waited Slade is your grandpa?" He asked "yep." She said.

"Hey so can we discussed how to help Z Fighter to send him back to his timeline." Samantha said.

"Wait before we do that can we get something to eat I'm hungry." Z Fighter said ask laughing, "oh sure! I can show you." Crow said "sweet, let's go." Z Fighter said as him and Crow go to eat something.

Everyone stay quiet for moment till Nightfire broke the silence "so Scott why did you challenge him if you already from the beginning." She ask, "because Nightfire I want to see if the stories that my parents told me were true." He said.

"Well are they?" Crimson Cross ask.

"No." He said as he leaves the room before a quick turn "their better." He said smiling behind his mask.

(Mount Justice) 30 minutes ago

Meanwhile in the city that once was protect, a muscular resembles an insect in a blue full-body suit this man is called the Blue Beetle a former hero, who just to be a member of the Young Justice.

He was keeping slaves in line making sure none of them slack off their jobs everything was going to planned, "sir this meat bag wishes to speak to you something that our lord would like." The soldier informed.

Blue Beetle looks at Warp he couldn't be slaves especially one wearing gold and he couldn't be a hero since he wants to speak with him. "What does a meat bag like you have that we want." He asked with a voice sounding menacing.

"Is something that I'm sure that your lord himself would like." He said Blue Beetle raises his eyebrow "what would so important that our lord would want." He asked.

"It involves with the heroes of this timeline you know the Outsiders." He said, Blue Beetle looks interested for what he said.

"I'm listening." He said as Warp smile.

(Outsiders)

Currently Gohan was walking around the base, Super Bat told him that if catches a lead to finding Warp he would tell him, so decided to walk around the base.

"Who could been the cause for all of this destruction to cause the apocalypse?" he thought he then heard a shout **"CARNAGE CANNON!"** Gohan look at the training room seeing Crow training.

"Dammit! I still can't do it right." He said to himself Gohan decided to enter the room make himself be notice, "hey Crow what's the matter." He asked him.

Crow turn around and saw Z Fighter coming in "oh hi there Z Fighter. Nothing's wrong is just being practicing a new move I been trying to perfect but I just can't get it." Crow said with a sound of frustration.

Gohan look at the ceiling it look that was a drill, he had a thought how he did it "can you show me." He asked "sure." Crow focus his energy into his fingers on his forehead, he then he put his hands together as the energy went through the middle **"CARNAGE CANNON,"** he yelled as a red colored beam which has energy twisting around it went straight till it went up uncontrollably.

The beam hit the ceiling again "see what I mean it doesn't hit where I want to hit it." He said in frustration "well I see the problem with it." Gohan said as gets close to him "your the problem with your move is that you're not using your mental abilities." He said "what do mean?" He asked.

Gohan show him the his sokidan "use see certain techniques you have to focus your mental abilities in order to control it for example." He then moves around his technique around even almost hitting them multiple times he then send it made the ball disappeared.

Crow looks at him in awe "wow that's so awesome! I never thought about that." He said with a little of excitement, "so Crow how did you learn to use qi." Gohan ask.

"Well I went to a temple that is on the Himalayan mountains to train their." He said before counting "and in their a lady help me out to control my magic and training with a tall guy who had red skin." He said "was the guy lazy and mean really lazy." Gohan ask.

"Yeah he was why?" Crow ask "no reason." He said "not surprise that mom decided to train someone, but for that lazy god I'm actually surprised." He thought.

Meanwhile Super Bat looks at the scene on the main room, "how come Braddock hasn't tell him yet." Nightfire said as she walks in the room, "maybe because he doesn't want to make it weird, especially since his talking to his dad who's the same age as him." He said as kept pressing buttons on the keyboard looking is Warp is anywhere in the city.

"So are you going to ask Z Fighter where where the does magical orbs are?" She ask "I might but for now I think let Crow spend some time with his dad." He said.

He then notice something

(Metropolis)

Meanwhile Blue Beetle walking to a room that was dark "My lord we have a meat bag that wishes to speak with you." Blue Beetle said to a man who was behind the shadows.

"Why should I care for what a primitive ape cares to speak to me." Said the man with a both deep and dangerously "lord he has information about the Outsiders interesting information." Blue Beetle added to the last part.

"Let him." He ordered the rooms door open, showing Warp entering the room "so your the one that claims to have information about the Outsiders do you have proof." He asked.

"In the manner of mister-" "lord." The man interrupt him " oh yes sorry for my tone." Warp said begin terrifying about this man "well tell me the information you have about the Outsiders." He ordered.

"Well you see I'm from the future I time travel here, so I have information about the Outsiders for example were their base is but you know for a price." Warp said.

The man leaned in showing his red bright eyes "what do you want in return?" He asked "all I want is some equipment to return my timeline." He said.

The man stayed quiet for a while till he finally answer "alright you get your stuff." He said making Warp smile "after the Outsiders are destroyed." Making Warp smiled drop.

"And to have precautions you go with Blue Beetle and his squadron, to make sure that your not lying." The man said Warp was going to argued but he remembers to how he is talking to "sure my lord." He said as he leaves the room leavening only Blue Beetle and the man.

"Blue Beetle if that man lies to me your order to killed him slowly, but if his telling the true you know what to do and get the other Beetles to go with you." He said to the former hero.

"Yes my lord Darkseid." Blue Beetle said as he leaves the room as some fire show Darkseid the ruler of the planet earth.

Darkseid look outside his window "soon all of my problems well be gone and of the people will see true disappeared after what I have plan." Darkseid said with sinister voice.

* * *

 **I want to give special thanks to Leo the zodiac for giving me the attack carnage cannon for this story it help out! Well this was dark flacon saying peace out.✌**


	10. How long is Tommorow pt3

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter and with one question.**

 **WiffleDick678**

 **Thank you for saying that, and to answer your question well I don't want to say since I want to keep as a surprise, I well say that you are going to see another form in this little arc.**

 **Well time to go back to the story**

* * *

(Jump City)

Currently Gohan lying on bed thinking the past few days.

While he spent time in the future trying to get back to the past Gohan spent time with the Outsiders, in his point of view they are interested people, Super Bat reminded him of his best friends Cassandra and Conner he was serious kind of guy like Cassandra but he was loyal to his friends like Conner.

Samantha and Red are well…. Like Beast Boy and Cyborg they prank each other, they play videogames together, they even argue like his friends, though his still wondering who's Red's mother and why would she married Beast Boy not he has something against that is just surprising.

Nightfire reminded him more to Robin than Starfire. Mainly since she almost acts the same as Robin, till he saw her eating a bottle of ketchup that pretty much reminded him of Starfire.

Crimson Cross was well he didn't know what to about him, the guy is smart, he likes to fight, and apparently his dad was friends with Red's mom so his protective with her. Also apparently he likes spiders and the letter x for some reason?

Then there was Crow he likes the guy. He was nice person who trains to defend the people he could protect which was good reason on his opinion. Though Gohan is still sad because if the guy is Raven son and his in the future that would mean that he didn't got together with her.

He then was thinking that even if he leaves the world is still going to be in trouble. But what can he do.

He then heard a knock on the door "come in." He said as Nightfire enter the room "hey Z Fighter Super Bat wants you to come in the main room." She informed.

"Sure thing Nightfire." He said as gets up.

He walked with Nightfire to the main room where he meet up with the other Outsiders, "Z Fighter good that you're here we have good news and bad news." Super Bat said, Z Fighter did not like the sound to that "the good news is that we found Warp." Super Bat said "the bad news is where he is." He with bitter tone.

"How bad it could be for a group like us?" Red ask.

"His on the Daily Planet."

"Wow that is bad news." Red said, "what wrong with the Daily Planet is just the place where most of the news comes from. Unless the place is where one of villains that you told me about that cause Jump City to look like this." Z Fighter ask Samantha.

She nodded "yeah the one who lives there is Darkseid the ruler of Apokolips and Earth." She said "that's not good with Darkseid and his army on the way. This only got complicated." Crimson Cross said.

"Hey did Darkseid got stronger on this timeline." Z Fighter ask "sadly he did, Darkseid got so strong that he was able to kill Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and the Green Lanterns as they were nothing." Nightfire said remembering how does heroes die.

"We'll have to get Warp somehow if we don't Z Fighter will never be able to back to his timeline." Crow said "well obviously we can't go in there an-." Z Fighter try to say but stop in the middle of the sentence "is something the matter?" Samantha ask.

"Crow can you sense that energy." Z Fighter asked.

"Yeah I can." Crow said with sweet on his forehead.

(Outside of the base)

Meanwhile Warp, Blue Beetle and about one thousand soldiers were outside of the base.

"Are you sure there here meatbag because if you're lying I kill you where you stand." Blue Beetle thread him. Warp was not afraid of him, but he was afraid of Darkseid and the only way to fix his disk is if uses the Apokolips technology he could go back his timeline and forget this ever happened.

"I can assure you that their behind that waterfall." Warp said Blue Beetle looks noticing a cool expression he turned to his army "all of you go inside the waterfall check inside the and check every inch." He ordered as the army goes inside the cave.

(Outsiders based)

Everyone were looking at the security cameras showing the army entering into the cave, Z Fighter notice that Warp and an unfamiliar face was next to him as they go along with the army.

But where is that sinister energy coming from?

He could till it wasn't them where was energy coming from. "How they find us it should be impossible for anyone to find us here." Samantha said.

"Not unless you're person from the future like Warp." Z Fighter said he turned around to everyone "what do we do." Nightfire ask.

"You can die." Said a voice behind them hitting Crimson Cross throwing him across the room Z Fighter turn around to land a punch to the intruded but his fist was caught.

He notice that it was a older woman, she has dark grey skin, long black hair and red bright eyes, she was wearing a leotard with a fingerless gloves with the omega symbol on her leotard and gloves.

She grabbed a lance coat with a laser she was ready to cut Z Fighter. But he headbut her letting him go giving them some distance.

"How are you?" Z Fighter ask "she Grail, Darkseid daughter." Super Bat answer grabbing his sword, then out of nowhere the doors were busted open showing the army.

"Ah just great." Crimson Cross said as he got back up all the Outsiders and Z Fighter were surrounded by the army "hey any ideas guys because any of them would be great right about now." Red said pointing her guns at the army.

Z Fighter look around "everyone after the light separate in group of two,and defeat the army while I handle her." Z Fighter said **"SOLAR FLARE!"** He shouted while the happened everyone did what they were told to do, while Z Fighter grab Grail shoulder and disappear.

Super Bat and Crow were fighting their part of the army, Super Bat was cutting them down, while Crow use a combination of magic and qi blast.

Both of them nodded each other **"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** He yelled as him and Super Bat combined there TK and dark magic into a attack, destroying their part of their army. Both of them high five each other.

On a different room Nightfire punched a few with her starbolts one of them sneak behind her but turn around fast punching her opponent, she grabbed the closest one by his head and slamming him into a group and blasting them.

Crimson Cross sees a group he throws a spider web from his wrist, covering the group covering them he then punched glowing red energy on his right fist. He then punched them across the room he then notice more of them coming. Nightfire and Crimson Cross nodded, both of them shot a energy beam as they came.

Red was shooting a group of the soldiers with two hand guns, as Samantha was working on a small machine "hey! Samantha I don't want to that person but could you give a hand before I run out of bullets!" Red yelled as she switched to a shotgun, Samantha was working on a small small ball she pressed a small button activating the ball.

Samantha walk next to Red and throws the ball exploding trapping the soldiers and covering the way the army were coming Samantha turn to Red "we should go before more of them come." Samantha said Red nodded.

(Forest)

Both Z Fighter and Grail were in equal grounds as they traded punches. Grail eyes glow and shoot two beams, deciding to do the same he shoots his ice beams.

Z Fighter then put his hands together "how about this. **FINAL FLASH!"** He yelled hitting her letting off a small smoke. He then notice a the axe flying in supersonic speed towards him, he dodged the axe only cutting a part of his hair.

He then saw her standing in front of him receiving a kick making him crash to a nearby trees. "Give it up Gohan." Grail surprising Gohan "h- how do you know." Gohan ask.

"And why should I tell that to a dead man." She said with smirk, Gohan notice more energy signatures "even if I beat her there no telling that I will have any energy to get out here." Gohan though.

Gohan punched her a few times on the face but she kept smirking. She punched Gohan on his stomach a few times, Gohan grab fist as he transform into his False Super Saiyan from.

Gohan twist her arm before he used his free hand for a attack **"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"** Gohan yelled letting her arm go and letting the attack consume her.

But to his surprise she was in the same place with only a few scratches "is the all." She mock him, Gohan was going use one more attack.

Put his hands together before firing **"Kamehameha!"** Grail wasn't able to dodge the attack so she put her hands to stop it. But she was pushed across the forest.

Gohan turn around "guys I'm comi-" he try to say but he noticed a weapon that impaled him looks like a hand-and-a-half sword, the blade was pure black. Gohan cough up some blood as he was falling to the ground.

Gohan weakly try to get the sword, but someone beat him to it, the person was wearing the same clothes as Superman minus the underwear and cape, and he looked like Conner "so you're the Z Fighter." He roughly took the sword out of him "to be honest I'm disappointed." He said.

"C- Conner?" Gohan said, the boy rise his eyebrow as he chuckles "sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that pathetic clone." He then stomp his foot on Gohan injury making him scream "but I am Superman son, so in a way you could say that the former Sentinel and I are related. But so you don't get confused you can call me Superboy." He said.

Gohan then gets ready to attack again **"Dodon-Pa!"** The boy then put his sword to shield himself, Gohan then use this chance to get some distance he look at his injury put his hand to close it before looking at the boy.

"Tell me what's your name." Gohan demand "where the fun to that." He looks up seeing more of the army _"I need to get out of here, my injury is worst that I thought."_ Gohan thought as holds on his injury.

 **"Solar Flare!"** Gohan shouted blinding both the goddess of dark and the boy of steel. As they open their eyes they saw that Gohan left, "well he got away." Superboy said as he wiped the blood of Gohan off his sword.

"That's too bad that means I don't get to kill someone today." Grail said disappointed, Superboy looks at Grail "let's go back to the base I'm sure Lord Darkseid would want to know about the events of today." He said flying away of the place with Grail.

(Titans Tower)

Both of Gohan and the Outsiders suddenly teleport on the tower. When they all teleport in Gohan fall face flap as he cough blood from his mouth.

They all noticed this but Crow was the first one to reactors and went to his side "Z Fighter!" He yelled out of worry.

"What happened to him." Red asked Crow turn him around seeing a cut on his stomach that it was covered by a purple liquid.

"He's been poisoned. Is there any medicine to help him out." Samantha asked "it won't work that's the same poison that is from Jonathan Kent sword." Super Bat said angrily mentioning the name, Crow then punch the wall "i should've done something I should've been on his side." He said out of frustration.

"What do we do then? We can stay here is just a matter of time till Darkseid's army comes here and none of us can fight with Z Fighters condition." Nightfire said.

Crimson Cross looks at Z Fighter before saying "there's still one place that Darkseid and his army won't be able to find us." He informed. Everyone looks at him.

"Wait you don't mean that place right." Red asked "well is either that or stay here wait for Z Fighter to die and Darkseid army coming here with no chance of beating them or we could there." He said.

Everyone looks at each silently agreeing, "okay let's go then." Crow said before he covered everyone with shadows and disappear from the place.

(Daily Planet)

Meanwhile on the Daily Planet, Blue Beetle, Grail, Jonathan, and Warp were in the throne room in front of Darkseid.

"So it seems you weren't lying to me human." The evil ruler said, "but their something I want to know before we continue our partnership." He said.

Warp rise his eyebrow and ask "what would that be Lord Darkseid?" "You said that you know we're all the hideouts of Outsiders are right and everything about them right." Darkseid asked.

"Y-yeah why are you asking?" Warp asked worry, without warning he felt a sharp blade on his chest. He turned around and saw a red version of Blue Beetle. "W-why." Warp gasped before his corpse fell to ground.

"Blue Beetle you, Red and Black Beetles go get the prisoners all in one place and get this corpse to Green Beetle." Darkseid said "yes sir." Both Beetles said doing their jobs.

Superboy looks at Darkseid before saying, "my Lord please forgive my insolence for asking this question, why exactly do we need the slaves?"

"Because if everything that Warp said is truth he wouldn't be able to tell what new places that were go now." The evil god said as he got up from his chair and walk in front of Superboy with a neutral look on his face.

"We will need a bait to get someone like the Z Fighter to come to us… Does that sate your curiosity?"

Superboy answered, "Yes my Lord it does."

"Good…"

Darkseid then punch Superboy on his stomach making him cough blood he then grab him behind his neck and toss him across the room"…See to it that you do not question me again." Darkseid said.

Superboy cough slightly from the pain he received, "know I want you and Grail to meet in the coliseum." Darkseid said.

Both Grail and Superboy left the room.

(Unknown base)

Gohan slowly got up from his slumber seeing a wooden roof, he looks underneath the sheets he has a bandages on his chest.

He then remembered how he got it "I can't believe he has the Z Sword. But how does he have it I gave it to Conner." He asked himself.

He then heard the door opening, a older woman entered room "it's seems you woke up." She said calmly Gohan noticed that she wears a white robe with a hood that cover most of her body minus the hands and face. She has has long purple hair, and indigo eyes she also has a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead.

"Why does she reminded me of Raven?" He thought "hey miss um.."

"Arella."

"Miss Arella can you tell me where I'm am." Gohan asked "where in Azarath." She calmly said.

"Azarath… Wait isn't that a spell?" Gohan asked "and how would you know that." She asked him.

Gohan rub the back of his head "well I know a friend who uses that spell." Arella looks at him before asking "do you by any chance do you mean Raven." Gohan nodded happily "actually yes I am she's a really good friend of mine." He said.

She smiled "I'm happy to hear that. One of your friends is waiting for you outside on hall if you want to see them you can follow me." She said.

Gohan decided to follow her, he saw the place he was there were island's floating in the air and the sky look like as they were in space. He could tell wherever he is it was not on earth.

He then notice Crow in the ledge, he turned to Arella "hey thank you for healing me I owe you on-" He try to thanked her only to notice she wasn't there "where did she go? I didn't even notice her energy leaving." He said before shrugging where Arella went.

"Hey Crow!" Gohan shouted they all turned around "Z Fighter you're okay!" Crow said before he run next to him.

"Yeah if wasn't for miss Arella the poison could've killed me. I wish I could thank her before she vanished." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about that she normally like that." Crow informed, Gohan notice the absence of the rest of the Outsiders.

"Hey Crow where everyone else?" He asked.

"Well Super Bat said that he was going to monitor with a crystal ball to see if anything happens, the girls said they were going to have some "girl time" whatever that means, and Crimson Cross is most probably just hanging around somewhere." Crow said as him and Gohan walk around the place.

"Hey Crow how long I was out."

"About a day."

"Wow that poison did a lot of me." Gohan said as both of them continue to talk to one another, unknown to them Arella watch them from afar with a small smiled appearing on her face.

(With Super Bat)

He kept watching the crystal ball everything was going okay well asides from needing to go to a different dimension, he then notice something that made his eyes wide.

He grabbed his communicator "every Outsider gather in the main hall is urgent!" He let go of his communicator.

"Of all things that could happen why did have to be now." He clench his hands tightly.

(Metropolis)

In a coliseum that was on on Metropolis, all prisoners were gathered in one place in the ring.

All of them were wondering why though. Darkseid with his daughter Grail and Superboy on his side then raise his hands up in the sky making everyone turned to him.

"You must probably wondering why have called all of you hear." He said as his voice echoes across the place, "there's a hero that has gotten my attention. This so called Z Fighter." He said as he walk closer to the edge of the coliseum "if you can hear me I have a message for you." Darkseid's then glow with bright red eyes "surrender to me or let this people suffer." He then shoot lasers from his eyes hitting the each person on the coliseum, leaving nothing but dust.

"Every six hours that passes five hundred people will suffer, so I be waiting." He said as he sat on his throne.

(Azarath)

Gohan and all the Outsiders witness what happened "he kill them. He just kill them in cold blood without reason!" Gohan said angrily, he turned around and started to walk away but was stopped by Super Bat's voice

"Where are you going."

"To Metropolis."

"If you go there with his army you won't be able to beat him, you could die." Gohan turned to him "then what am I supposed to do just let innocent people die!" He shouted, making everyone silent.

"Maybe I could help you with that." Arella said as she walks in the room, "I know way for all of you to get stronger before the six hours are up." She said.

Everyone where confused with that "how so miss Arella?" Gohan ask "come with me and I show you." She as she started to walk to a different destination, with the others following her.

She came to a stop showing them a plain brown door? "Behind this door it will help you to get all of you stronger." She informed "hey miss Arella not that I want to be that girl, but I thought this door couldn't open since the one created the door never told anyone the magic spell to enter." Red said.

"You're right but pretty sure mister Son here could open it." Arella said surprising Gohan "okay I'm going to get an answer after I beat Darkseid." He said.

Gohan look at the door "did my mom created this door." He asked "yes she created it to hide some artifacts but they most probably don't work anymore since she passed away sadly." She informed.

Gohan clench his hands for the fact that his mom is dead, he then closes his eyes taking a big breath then he open his eyes making a purple aura surrounding him, then the door was covered by his aura making the door open.

He let the his aura disappeared before he started to walk inside the door "Okay everyone let's go everyone." Gohan said.

"Wait what's inside the door." Crow ask.

Gohan turn to them before saying a big tie breaker "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

* * *

 **Well that's it and by the next chapter the time travel arc will be done. Will this was dark flacon saying peace ✌**


	11. How long is Tommorow pt4

**All right here it is the final part of the time adventure, I hope you guys like this because I work really hard for this chapter. All right everyone now is time for the story**.

* * *

(Metropolis)

As the time passed Darkseid watch as the slaves were panicking by the fact if the Z Fighter didn't come they all die. He couldn't care thought, he just wanted to get rid of the only threat the Z Fighter.

Meanwhile both Superboy and Grail were watching from afar. "Hey Grail, why is Darkseid wants the Z Fighter dead so badly I know he was the leader of The Titans and all but what makes him so special to make Lord Darkseid to go this far?" Superboy asked.

"To me perfectly honest Superboy I don't know." She said as kept watching her father from afar "all I know is that once when my father had a plan to conquer earth, he went to earth only to come back with half of his bones destroyed, since then he never made a plan to go to earth not until the Z Fighter mysteriously disappeared." She informed.

"Well is not like he has a chance against him especially since he has that." Superboy said.

"If you say so." She said, they both then see Darkseid getting up from his throne "well there goes another hundred."

"Time is up Z Fighter! And is time for this people pay the price!" Darkseid shouted he charged his omega beams at the people. The beams got closer and closer to the people, most of the slaves were either praying or hugging the younger ones.

 **"Masenko!"** A shouted said as the yellow beam collides with the omega beams, the people saw Z Fighter with Super Bat and Crow standing in front of them.

Z Fighter gave the people a bright smile as he walked to them "everyone I want every single one to get out, I promise you this will all over." He told them, the slaves decided to leave.

"Oh they're not going anywhere." Superboy said as him and Grail, were planning to get the slaves. Only to be stopped by Super Bat and Crow.

"That's not happening," Crow said as him and Super Bat, got ready to attack.

Z Fighter stared at Darkseid "so you're the Z Fighter." Darkside said as he got up from his seat and walk to Z Fighter.

"And I guess you're the one responsible for all the destruction on earth, and for killing the heroes of the planet." Z Fighter said madly as he also walks to him.

Both of them stopped in front of each other being a few feet apart from each other, "you can tell already Darkseid that I didn't came here to surrender." Z Fighter said as his aura suddenly was going upwards.

"Oh I know, if you're anything like previous Z Fighter that humiliated me on Japan thirty years ago." Darkseid said angrily as his eyes glows threatening.

"Super Bat, Crow! Remember what I told you guys stick with it and we will win!" Z Fighter shouted.

Both heroes smirk "right!" They said simultaneously.

All heroes and villains stayed quiet till both Super Bat and Crow tackle their opponents across the city. As Z Fighter went Super Saiyan, and charges at Darkseid.

(Daily Planet)

Currently some of the guards were securing a place in the building, which was heavily guarded with ten guards protecting a metallic door, "hey pal behind you." A whisper said before the two soldiers know it they were covered by a spider web, and put on the ceiling.

Before the other soldiers could notice they were shot on a bullet and froze on ice, "wow this trick bullets are awesome!" Red said liking her newest weapons.

"Okay a few minutes and I can hac-" before she could say Cross punch the door bringing it down "sorry but since the other's are distracting Darkseid we should do this as fastest we can." Crimson Cross inform.

"Sure, but were inside in base of Darkseid what if the the Beetles come here." Samantha asked

"Please the color Beetles are not even that strong, remember the first time I face all of them." Red said.

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about the army that follows them." Samantha said.

"Which part of the army, the Parademons, the Doomsday clones, or the super drug soldiers." Red asked as they enter the room. They were a few soldiers but Nightfire shoot them.

"Yes. Now come on if Gohan is right, we never have to deal with Darkseid's army ever again." Samantha said as she the main computer showing blueprints, she grabbed a small device and put it on the keyboard.

"Okay all we have to now is wait till this viruses connects with all the computer's and we're golden." Samantha said.

"Hey guys the Beetles are here." Nightfire said as they see them standing side to side, "great now we have to hear their music, that's just great." Red said sarcastically.

"Surrender now, and we make your life's less painful." The Green Beetle.

"Bring it on you insects!" Red grabbing her shotguns aiming at them, soon a group of the different groups of the army were behind the Beetles.

"Oh come! I didn't say 'you what army' thing why did a army came!" Red said.

"Guys we need a hold them off while the plan moves into motion!" Samantha said as her arms and legs were covered by armor that looks like Cyborgs arms and legs.

"Alright then, Outsiders attack!" Nightfire said, both sides charge at each other.

(Super Bat vs Superboy)

Both Super Bat and Superboy were grabbing each other hands trying to out strength each other, but they were equal Superboy use his heat vision to get Super Bat off him.

"Just like you parents, you will die, Scott!" Superboy said a red aura surrounding him, he shot him with a small red energy ball, at Super Bat.

"I want to see you try! You ungrateful brat!" Super Bat shouted back he dodged the attack, and grab a disk and throws it to him.

Superboy grabs the disks only to get consumer by electricity, Super Bat came from behind started to punch him repeatedly on his face, and grabs him by his head slamming him to the ground.

Super Bat grab his leg throwing him to the wall, before he could do anything a group appeared in his way, they were eight foot grey monsters, with bone like spike bone on their hands and back.

"What are you going to do now Super Bat." Superboy said as he draws the Z Sword, "your outnumber, overpower you will fall just like your parents!" Superboy said.

"You know what, I pity you Jonathan." Super Bat said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He said aggressively, Super Bat dust off his shirt as he grabbed his katana.

"On like me you never got to meet your parents, or have any friends that have your back." Super Bat said as he put his sword in front him "so have a reason to win that's why I won't lose AHHH!" He shouted as electricity was surrounding him.

Super Bat was letting the electricity surrounding his body, "everyone I will not lose here!" He thought as his body was consume with blue electricity, Superboy couldn't but fear Super Bat new from.

Super Bat move faster than Superboy could react, all the Doomsday clones have a holes in their chest.

Superboy try to cut him only to miss and receive a cut on his cheeky, "I'm going to give one last chance Superboy, give up you will never win." Super Bat said.

"Never not till your dead!" He yelled angrily, as he charge with his sword, Super Bat shake his head in disappointment, as he put his sword in a stance, as Superboy got closer, Super Bat appear in front stabbing him on his stomach.

"H-how could I lose." Superboy asked as his vision became blurry, then finally he closed his eyes, Super Bat look at Superboy corpse.

"If Darkseid didn't raise you to be a weapon to kill people, we could've been friends." Super Bat said, as he grabbed the Z sword, he turned around to see the Doomsday clone army rushing him.

Put his swords into a stance, as he got ready.

(Crow vs Grail)

Crow dodge was currently hiding behind a rock, he saw Grail holding her axe ready to cut him, " Crow come out come out, wherever you are, and I promise that it won't hurt much when I kill you." Grail said with a grin.

She then heard a rock falling, she then shot her omega beams, only to hit nothing, "right here you evil goddess **CARNAGE CANNON!"** Crow shouted hitting her.

As soon as the smoke faded, Grail stood tall and look disappointed, "is the all you got." She said, before Crow could do anything, Grail kick him on his stomach sending him to the wall, Crow dodge the axe aiming his head.

"We are ready played this game Crow no matter what you you never win!" Grail said as she slammed her axe at him Crow made a shield with his magic protecting himself.

Grail use her omega beams again, destroying the shield, and pushing Crow to the ground making a dent to the ground.

She then place her foot down on his neck making sure Crow moved, "any last words Crow." She said ready to finish him.

"Actually yes **KAIOKEN X100!"** He yelled as both his cloak and mask shred showing his spiky red hair, red skin and a fierce red aura push Grail off him.

Crow quickly rush Grail giving her a rapid combinations of both punches and kicks, Grail use her axe to slammed him but to her surprise, Crow let his fists connected with the axe and shatter the axe.

Crow then uppercut her, on her chin and kick her legs making go upside down in the air, she saw Crow making a energy on both of his hands with both black and blue energy swirling around with each other, **"AZARATH METRION KAMEHAMEHA!"** Crow yelled hitting Grail with everything he has.

The beam hit Grail hard, she tried to push it with her hands she could feel the heat on her palms, as the beam died out her hands felt destroyed "I can't feel hands." She thought she turned around to see Crow, but he wasn't around.

"Hey Grail take this!" Crow yelled as he flew straight at her, as she turned around she failed to protect herself, by the incoming headbutt hitting colliding with her head.

As they both hit each other, they both collapsed in the ground, Crow then slowly got up with all his strength, he then saw the defeat, Grail how was unconscious.

"I did it…I won!" Crow cheered, as his hair turned black, he then collapsed in the ground. "Ow my body hurts, if wasn't for the Kaioken, I would've lost the fight." Crow said, he tried to get up only to go back down.

"Man, so this why you don't push that Kaioken more than you can take it hurts so much." Crow said, he looks at the colosseum from afar _"is all up to you now… Dad."_ He thought.

(Outsiders vs Darkseid's army)

The soldier, got shot by a bullet that exploded on the solider, Red kept shooting, as she was back to back, with Samantha who was shooting, sonic blast at them, "hey Samantha if we get out this, we better get something in return out of this!" Red said as she throws her guns away and rushes at Black Beetle turning into a dragon and fire breath, a big blue fire hitting Black Beetle leaving a half burn Black Beetle.

"Like that is ever going to happen!" Samantha yelled, as she grabbed a fist and slams the soldier to the other one. She noticed Blue Beetle ready to shoot her, so she counters him by shooting him with her energy blast, both were even, but Samantha won the struggle, sending Blue Beetle to wall knocking him out cold, "BOYA!, how do you like that!" Samantha yelled.

Meanwhile Nightfire was blasting her enemies, with her star bolts, she then give then grabbed two soldiers and use them as shields by the incoming blast, that Green Beetle shot, "I don't have time for you!" She yelled as she forms a giant bolt and throws it at him. Hitting Green Beetle and knocking him out.

Crimson Cross grabbed a incoming soldier dodged an incoming slashes from Red Beetle, Crimson Cross then shoot two spider web on his face, he quickly got down, as a spears almost got his head. He kicks the soldier on his chest, and use him to jump higher.

Sticking on the ceiling, Red Beetle fly towards him only to receive a punch in the face, Crimson Cross.

Crimson Cross grabbed Red Beetle by the throat as he lifted him up, making him look at him, then Crimson Cross head started to get on fire forming a skull "Pay for all the lives you took!" He yelled demonic as a fire hits Red Beetle on his eyes, Crimson Cross let's him go leaving Red Beetle on the ground, still alive but unable to move.

Before any of them knew it all the soldiers collapsed in the ground, everyone turned to see that virus hit the army.

"It work, we won!" Red yelled happily.

"All there left now is for mister Gohan to beat Darkside, and it all be over hopefully." Nightfire said.

"I hope so." Samantha said as she looks up. _"Please mister Gohan win for all us."_ She thought.

(Z Fighter vs Darkseid)

Z Fighter dashed towards the ruler of Apokolips. He thrust his fist forward, punching the stony face ruler in the gut. Darkseid wasn't phased at all. The punch didn't even push Darkseid at all.

"What?" Z Fighter said surprised.

"Pitiful," Darkseid said. He punched Z Fighter straight in the face, causing the young hero to be pushed back. "What a pitiful child. Only gods can test my might."

Z Fighter landed in a nearby building. He quickly dashed back towards Darkseid.

"Only god's huh? Well looks like you'll be in for a show then," Z Fighter said as he smirked. He dashed towards the face of Darkseid. Darkseid thrust his fist forward but he hit nothing. Z Fighter reappeared behind him.

Z Fighter kick Darkseid in the back. The force sent Darkseid flying. Z Fighter quickly dashed ahead of the evil god. Getting in front of Darkseid, Z Fighter released a downward punch, sending the Apokolips leader flying to the ground. Z Fighter quickly reappearing below Darkseid, giving him an upward kick to the face. Z Fighter dashed above Darkseid once more.

 **"KIKOHO!"** Z Fighter yelled as he release the yellow beam, the beam blast hit Darkseid, knocking him into the ground. Darkseid rising out of the ground.

"Impressive. I actually felt that," Darkseid complemented.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Z Fighter said.

Z Fighter dashed towards Darkseid. He thrust his fist forward. His fist landed in Darkseid's hand. Darkseid caught the fight.

"And neither have you," Darkseid responded. Darkseid back handed Z Fighter in the face, knocking him back. Z Fighter wiped his face

"False Super Saiyan it is!" Z Fighter yelled as he transform.

With greater speed than before, Z Fighter dashed towards Darkseid and punched him square in the face, kicked him dead in the gut, and uppercut him dead in the chin, causing to fly into the air. Z Fighter quickly dashed above Darkseid and fired a ki blast out his hands. The blast hit Darkseid in the back sending him back into the ground. Darkseid stood his feet.

Z Fighter quickly dashed towards Darkseid. Darkseid held his hand forward. He fired a blast of energy from his hands. Z Fighter quickly evaded and dodged the attack.

"Let's see if you can keep up with this." Z Fighter said. Quickly Z Fighter circled around Darkseid at incredible speeds, leaving behind after images. Darkseid took one look at the speeding image's, of Z Fighter.

"Pathetic speed," Darkseid as he reached his hands forward, grabbing the saiyan by the throat. "You are really wasting my time," Darkseid said while attempting to crush his throat. "You are simply a child playing heroes, while I am simply a god."

Z Fighter struggled, from his grip not making a dent, so he did the only thing he could of think of, he bites his hand.

Darkseid's eyes widened. "OW! You brat!" Darkseid yelled as he let go of him and punch Z Fighter, "You-you bit me!"

"Oh cried me a river pal you had the one coming." Z Fighter said as he massage his neck.

Darkseid's eyes glowed red. "Flee." The Omega beams fired out of Darkseid's eyes. Z Fighter quickly dodged the beams, but they continued to follow him. He placed two fingers on his forehead in front of Darkseid. He disappeared.

"What?" Darkseid questioned. The Omega beams hit Darkseid but he was fine. He was only pushed back. "Impressive. Only few have evaded my omega beams," Darkseid said. Darkseid turned around. Z Fighter thrusted his hand toward him, with a energy beam.

 **"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"** he yelled as the attack hits Darkseid.

Darkseid then grabbed Z Fighter's fist, how was right next to him.

"W-Wha?" Z Fighter was puzzled. Darkseid kicked him in the gut, forcing him back.

"You are really starting to bug me rat. Your death will be a and painless, just like the Titans." Darkseid said.

"Don't you there talk about my friends!" Z Fighter screamed to the top of his lungs, as he transform into his Super Saiyan.

Z Fighter dashed at Darkseid. He quickly punched him in the face. Darkseid swung his fist forward, but Z Fighter ducked down to dodge the swing. Z Fighter kicked the evil god in the face. Darkseid grabbed Z Fighter by foot. He swung him into the ground over and over and over and over again.

Leaving Z Fighter lying in the ground, Darkseid walked up towards him. He raised his foot. He quickly stomped his foot down, but Z Fighter teleported out of the way.

 **"MAKANKOSAPPO!"** Z Fighter yelled fired a quick attack from his fingers. Darkseid avoided the attack and clap his hands making Z Fighter clench his ears. Before Z Fighter could react, Darkseid grabbed Z Fighter's head and tossed him at speeds faster than sound. Darkseid teleported to where Z Fighter was being thrown at.

Teleporting into the city, Darkseid awaited for the saiyan to arrive at this location. Z Fighter quickly flew through the area. Darkseid grabbed Z Fighter's neck once more.

"You just don't get it. You can't compete. I am a God," Darkseid said as his eyes glowed. Z Fighter looked into his eyes. "Goodbye."

Darkseid readied to fire his Omega beams until…

 **"FINAL FLASH!"** Z Fighter yelled as he shoots him, hitting him on his stomach.

"What!" Darkseid exclaimed as he was hit by the beam. "Is going to take more than that beat me!" Z Fighter yelled as he transform into Super Saiyan 2nd grade.

"No matter how many forms you take you still will die." Darkseid said.

"No the only one die here is you!" Z Fighter said.

"Like a child can kill me." Darkseid said with a smirk.

"We see about that!" Z Fighter said.

Z Fighter dashed at full speeds towards the evil god. He swung fist upward, hitting Darkseid in the jaw, knocking him into the air. Darkseid quickly reacted.

Darkseid disappeared from Z Fighter's sight. Z Fighter closed his eyes. Feeling the energy from the evil god surge through his body.

"Gotcha!" Z Fighter yelled. Darkseid quickly reappeared behind Z Fighter and thrust his fist forward. Z Fighter quickly responded. He turned his body around and caught Darkseid's fist.

"Nice try," Z Fighter smirked. Z Fighter tossed Darkseid over his shoulder into the air. He fired multiple ki blasts at the god.

Each blast struck Darkseid in the face. Z Fighter quickly dashed above Darkseid.

 **"GARLIC GUN!** " Z Fighter yelled as he fired another beam at Darkseid. The laser hit Darkseid, pummeling him into the ground. Darkseid landed on his feet this time.

Z Fighter quickly dashed towards Darkseid at a faster speed. Z Fighter thrust his fists forward. Darkseid, react to this and caught Z Fighter's fists. Darkseid delivered a forceful sucker punch to the face. The force sent Z Fighter flying into one of the nearby buildings. Z Fighter flew face first into the building, making into rubble.

Quickly ascending from the building's remain, Z Fighter dashed again towards Darkseid. Darkseid's eyes glowed red. "ENOUGH!" He yelled.

Darkseid fired his Omega Beams towards Z Fighter.

Z Fighter flew the opposite of his current position.

Z Fighter quickly evaded. Using his superior agility to dodge the powerful beams. He quickly did as he did before and flew towards Darkseid.

Darkseid quickly throws a net of electricity at Z Fighter binding him.

"Aah!" Z Fighter yelled as his body was hurting. He began to cough up blood. The Omega beams hit the young hero's back.

"You...survived?" Darkseid said somewhat surprise. As Z Fighter kept struggling.

"Hmm...The only reason you survived was because they weren't amped up to their full power. At full power NO ONE can survive my Omega beams," Darkseid said with a smirked.

Darkseid wrapped his arms around Z Fighter's ribs.

"Tell you what I'll do. I will make your death slow and painful. I will crush your organs and then cut out your heart to display to the people of this planet so they know what happens when they pose me." Darkseid said. Z Fighter screamed. Darkseid began to squeeze.

Z Fighter closed his eyes. "I have to do what I have to do to get out."

He then heated up his, body destroying the net, and use his ice beams hitting Darkseid dead to his eyes.

"Ahh, my eyes!" He yelled in pain as let's go of Z Fighter.

"Alright. It's time to get serious!" Z Fighter said as he readied himself.

"Let's see if you can handle….THIS!" Z Fighter said, as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3rd grade.

"Foolish," Darkseid said as got better from his eyes. "This form will not give you enough power to face me!"

Z Fighter quickly appeared behind Darkseid.

"I think it is," Z Fighter smirked.

Z Fighter gave Darkseid a roundhouse kick to his ribs. Then delivering an elbow to the cheek. Next off delivering a fist to the gut. Finishing off the combo with a kick to jaw.

Darkseid managed to grab Z Fighter's foot though. Darkseid flipped Z Fighter upside down and back handed Z Fighter to the face, sending him flying into another building.

Z Fighter landing on the side of the building. Z Fighter jumped off of the building, dashing towards the evil god. Darkseid fired his energy blasts towards Z Fighter. The Z Fighter simply dodged them to avoid the energy blasts.

Darkseid swiped his hand at Z Fighter. Z Fighter grabbed Darkseid's hands and flipped his entire body upside down. Z Fighter quickly hopped into the air and kicked Darkseid in the gut. Darkseid's eyes widened as he was flying through multiple buildings.

Z Fighter place two fingers on his forehead.

Z Fighter teleported in Darkseid's direction that he was flying in. The saiyan threw his fists down.

Z Fighter's fists landed in Darkseid's back, causing him to fly down into the ground. Darkseid landed on his feet, sliding back.

Z Fighter quickly dashed towards the evil god. Z Fighter delivered a flurry of punches to the face.

Darkseid reached his hands forward and grabbed the saiyan's wrists.

"Pitiful," Darkseid said. "Even into a new form you have still failed to give me a challenge." He said as he headbutt him.

"You're fighting at your max, but I haven't use my power at my strongest." Darkseid said as he dropped Z Fighter. "If this is all the power you have, then the Earth is doomed."

Z Fighter stood to his feet. "Wrong. This is nowhere close to my full power. This isn't even my final form. If you want my true power I will give you what I got."

Z Fighter scream loudly as Darkseid's was unimpressed.

Z Fighter spoke. "Heh. Prepare yourself Darkseid. Prepare yourself for…."

"SUPER SAIYAN 2!" He yelled as his hair got more spiky and and his aura was covered by an electric aura.

"Another form?" Darkseid said uncaring. "No matter. It won't make a difference."

"Let's find out!" Z Fighter exclaimed.

Z Fighter dashed towards Darkseid, Z Fighter punched Darkseid in the gut, penetrating his body. Darkseid was impressed. Z Fighter was getting faster and faster. Darkseid grabbed Z Fighter by the arm, pulling the saiyan's arm out of his chest. Z Fighter quickly kicked Darkseid in the face, force causing Darkseid to fly back.

While flying in the air, Darkseid's chest regenerated. Darkseid landed on his feet. Z Fighter quickly ascended into the air. He place his hands in front of his face.

 **"SOLAR FLARE!"** Z Fighter yelled blinding Darkseid. Z Fighter charged up and quickly responded. He dashed towards Darkseid, ready to thrust his fist into his opponent but Z Fighter kicks him in the chest once more. Darkseid wiped his eyes quickly, quickly recovering from the temporary blindness. Darkseid quickly punch Z Fighter in the face, but Z Fighter wasn't phased by the punch. Darkseid was surprised.

"What's wrong?" Z Fighter asked. "Did you run out of power?"

Z Fighter grabbed Darkseid's arm. He spins him around. He let go of Darkseid's arm, causing the evil god ruler to fly into another building. Darkseid arose from the broken pieces of glass. Darkseid smirked.

"No where close. You need more power if you wish to beat me." Darkseid answered.

"Heh. Well then. I have a secret to expose too you. This form isn't my true power." Z Fighter smirked.

"Us that so?" Darkseid answered.

"That's right. This isn't even my final form." Z Fighter said.

"Well let's see if you'll live long enough for me to witness that form," Darkseid said.

"Oh trust me. I will," Z Fighter said.

Darkseid raised his hand. One of the nearby rocks were attracting to each other making a mountain, and it ascended into mid-air. Z Fighter looked surprise, but not too surprise since he's seen this before. Darkseid's swatted his hand. The handmade mountain was launched towards Z Fighter. Z Fighter quickly dashed towards the mountain. **"KAMEHAMEHA!"** He yelled as the beam clashes with the mountain.

The mountain was shattered into tiny pieces. Z Fighter quickly dashed towards Darkseid again. When Z Fighter got close enough, he made his moves.

Z Fighter unleashed a flurry of combos. A flurry of kicks and punches. Z Fighter finished off his combo with a punch to the face. Darkseid stumbled back, trying to catch his balance. Z Fighter didn't let Darkseid catch his balance. Z Fighter sweep kicked Darkseid, knocking him off balance. Z Fighter unleashed another flurry of punches to the face. Darkseid landed flat on his back. While down, Z Fighter hopped into the air, preparing his elbow to land in Darkseid's guts.

Darkseid's eyes opened quickly. Reacting to this, Darkseid fired deadly energy blasts from his hands. Z Fighter quickly reacted and evaded the laser blasts. Darkseid stood to his feet. He fired more energy blasts towards Z Fighter. Z Fighter got ready for laser. He swatted his hand. The energy blast bounced off of his hands. Darkseid fired another one and another one going back and forward. The Z Fighter swatted his hands multiple times, bouncing back all of the projectiles. Z Fighter amped up his hand for another attack.

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"** He yelled as the energy ball hits Darkseid dead in his gut. The dragon penetrated his body. Darkseid began to feel the pain around his body.

However, thanks to his regeneration, the cuts around his body was no longer was no longer visible in Z Fighter's eyes. Darkseid couldn't see Z Fighter, **"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"** Z Fighter yelled, hitting Darkseid with flames.

"Huh. I'm surprised that work." Z Fighter said as he pants.

"As if!"

"What?" Z Fighter wondered. A hand covered with fire grabbed Z Fighter by the face. Darkseid eyes were glowing red with rage.

"Enough!" Darkseid said as he threw Z Fighter down into the ground. "I am tired of your stalling. You're out of tricks." Darkseid said. "Give up and die."

Z Fighter managed to stand to his feet. "You should know since from the beginning of this fight that I wouldn't give up, not till you pay for killing my friends, my family, and everyone who has lived under your rule, it ends today!" Z Fighter yelled as he scream.

The earth was shaking, the clouds started to move around, Z Fighter kept yelling as his hair was growing down his waist and his eyebrows disappear.

Darkseid clenched his teeth. "Enough of these forms! You will not be able to stand your might against me any longer. You're simply just delaying the inevitable."

Z Fighter didn't say a word. His aura covered his body, he readied himself, getting in a stance.

"Alright Darkseid. I'm done playing games with you. I am now getting serious about this. You wanted my true power? Well here it is stone face. You're about to face the true power of a Super Saiyan 3.

Both fighters slowly ascended into the air. Both fighters dashed towards each other.

Z Fighter and Darkseid dashed into each other. Each fighter attempting to overpower the other with pure strength. Eventually it was Darkseid who was victorious in overpowering his opponent. He pushed the young hero off of him. Z Fighter quickly dashed towards Darkseid. Darkseid thrust his fist forward, but Z Fighter disappear. Z Fighter then reappear right behind Darkseid and punched him in his back, sending him flying into the ocean.

Darkseid crashed into the ocean. The force caused ocean water to fly into the air and fall back down as if it were rain. Z Fighter dropped to the ground and ran towards Darkseid's location at speeds that make him look like blur, as he running on between the separated ocean. Darkseid emerged from the ocean, standing on the water himself. Z Fighter thrust his fist forward.

Darkseid caught Z Fighter's fist, but the force of the punch caused the ocean water to rise into the air. The water reached heights higher than any building in the city. The water of the ocean fell back down to the ocean floor like little rain drops. Darkseid punched Z Fighter in the gut, causing his body to push back. Darkseid ran towards Z Fighter at unimaginable speeds. Z Fighter regained his balance and ran towards Darkseid. Their speeds were so great that the raindrops caused by the ocean water appeared to move slow motion in both fighters perception of time.

Darkseid swung his fist, but Z Fighter quickly dodged the fist by ducking down. Z Fighter delivered a uppercut, but Darkseid dodge the uppercut by stepping back. Darkseid swung his fist again. This time, managing to hit the young hero in the face. Z Fighter was sent flying across the city hitting everything in his path.

Darkseid teleported at Z Fighter's location that he fly pass. Darkseid raised his hand. He caught Z Fighter by the leg. Darkseid swung him into the ground breaking through the very Earth, leaving a huge crater.

Darkseid stood near the crater the young hero was thrown into. Quickly, Z Fighter reappeared above the surface of the Earth thanks to his Instant Transmission ability. Z Fighter thrust his fist forward by Darkseid caught his fist.

"Enough!" Darkseid yelled. Darkseid delivered an uppercut to Z Fighter's jaw. The force sent Z Fighter flying through the clouds. Darkseid reappeared above Z Fighter.

He punch the young hero's head sending back to the earth leaving a big crater, Darkseid then put his right foot on Z Fighter head pressing his closer to the ground. "I'm impressed. You're one of the few people that has push me this far. But in the end, it didn't matter. You are simply not enough to handle the might of a god." Darkseid said. Z Fighter coughed up blood.

Z Fighter then use all of his strength pushing of Darkseid and kicking him on the chin, "even if you're god I will BEAT YOU!" Z Fighter yelled.

Darkseid look at him in anger "why do you just DIE ALREADY!" Darkseid yelled out of frustration.

"Because if I can't beat you... THEN WHO WILL!" Z Fighter yelled.

Darkseid use his Omega beams and use full power at Z Fighter. The young hero run as fastest he can, pulling his fists back and pulls towards **"DRAGON FISTS!"** He yelled as his fists clashes with the beam, Z Fighter kept pushing forward as Darkseid kept firing. "Ahh!" Z Fighter yelled with a golden dragon image made contact at Darkseid chest.

Darkseid was then push forward the sky as felt as image of the dragon was ramping around him. And the head of the dragon priced his stomach to his back. He only yelled as he exploded into pieces.

Z Fighter breath hard as his hair turned back to normal, he then falls to the ground, "told you I was going to win." Z Fighter said weakly, as he smile as the sun comes up.

-3 days later-

After Gohan and the Outsiders gathered Grail, Red Beetle, and any Darkseid followers, they have turned they were placed in a specific cell for each one of them so they won't hurt anyone else again.

They were able to find the disks of Warp, Samantha told Gohan that she could fix it, and send him back to the past. So in the meantime all he could do now is wait.

In the Titans Tower, Gohan and the rest of the Outsiders, were in the main room, in talking about their life.

"I still can't believe it," Crimson Cross said, "We took down all of Darkseid's army, Superboy, Grail, and Darkseid himself, and none of us died.

"And is all thanks to you Gohan." Crimson Cross said.

Nightfire rested her hands over her head "Still can't believe it's over. Years of fighting and you came into our universe and ended it in a few days."

"No wonder you're consider one of the greatest hero's of all time." Red said.

"Aww, it was nothing, really guys." Gohan said embarrassed by their gratitude.

"Guys I was able to fix the disk!" Samantha said, showing the fix disk " great! So how long is going to take to work?" Gohan asked.

"Well it open a wormhole for a few seconds during is open, you can go through it and go back to your timeline." Samantha explained.

As Raizen nodded, he looks at the Outsiders "Well, I suppose this is farewell. It was fun while it lasted." He said.

"Hey Gohan, thank you for everything if weren't for you we would still be hiding in secret." Super Bat said.

Gohan just waved it off "Just focus on fixing what Darkseid destroyed and we'll call it even." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan before you leave I want you have this." Crow said as he gave him a capsule.

"What is it?"

"Let's say it will help you stop well everything that has happened in this timeline." Crow said.

"Alright then well I hope see all guys!" Gohan said as the portal open, and he went through.

(Jump City)

-Present time-

"How long is going to take."

"For the tenth time Beast Boy, I don't know." Cyborg said as he and Black Bat, were trying to figure out what happen to Z Fighter.

When Z Fighter disappear, Black Bat decided to come to get at least one clue, but they been in the place for a whole hour. And they haven't got anything. "Oh I hope friend Z is doing okay." Starfire said worry.

"Don't get worry Starfire, Z Fighter is most probably trying to find a way to get here also." Robin said.

Then out of nowhere, a portal open with Z Fighter crossing through, "I'm back, it did work after all." Z Fighter said, "Z Fighter were you?" Black Bat asked.

Z Fighter looks at her "Black Bat!" He yelled happily as gave Black Bat a hug, Black Bat was surprised for her friend action.

"Are you okay?" Black Bat asked.

"I'm better than okay." Z Fighter said with a childish simile.

(Titans Tower)

"Then the Outsiders were able to fix the disk so I could come here." Z Fighter finish explaining his time adventures, though he left out the names of the Outsiders, and how they were. Everyone were speechless about everything.

"Whoa." Raven said, "I die! That's even worse than being bald!" Beast Boy whine.

"Dude and I thought the Remark thing was bad." Cyborg said.

"Is there any way to stop it." Robin asked concerning.

"Well before the only reason why Darkseid won was because he caught us by surprise, but since we know now. We can stop it." Z Fighter said.

"Well whenever that happens we be ready." Sentinel said determined.

"Hey Starfire is it too late to do that festival-of-friendship thing?" Raven asked. As she fixes the necklaces with her magic.

"Oh, it's never too late!" Starfire said excited. Everyone decided to celebrate the Tamaranian holiday.

Z Fighter could only stare at his friends, as it got late everyone decided to call it a night, and go to their rooms. Currently Gohan was on his bed, think about everything, he reach on his pocket.

He looks at the capsule, he press it with the smoke clearing, he saw some maps "so all we need is the rings of Volthoom, and find the last two members huh. Well I hope I get the chance to meet them." Gohan as he put the papers on his drawer, showing a picture of Raven stood on the far right with her hand resting on the shoulder of a boy with spiky black hair and Raven's eyes, who was smiling widely and giving two V signs to the camera. With some words "I hope we see each other again. Dad!" 

* * *

**Oh man this was hard especially since I have to do some research on Darkseid and just wow that guy has too many power's.**

 **I also have put another story called The Secret Files if you interested in the back stories of Gohan, Sentinel, and Black Bat, so incase you guys want more.**

 **Well this was dark flacon saying peace out✌.**


	12. Terra

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay, I was busy with life so yeah oh a shout out for victor0606, thank you for the kind words, it made my day. Well time new chapter**.

* * *

Somewhere in wasteland that was close to Jump City a giant, light blue-armored scorpion, was chasing a young girl.

The girl had long, straight blond hair, large light blue eyes, and a very thin frame, her arms and legs along the lines of spindly. She wore denim shorts, a light gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark grey crop top with black sleeves. She wore a silver butterfly-shaped hair clip over her right ear, blue-lens goggles around her neck, brown leather gloves, and matching hiking boots.

At the same time in the canyon, the blond girl looked over her shoulder as she ran, her eyes widened in fear as the giant scorpion clacked its mandibles together in anticipation of its meal.

"What did I ever do to you!?" the girl cried.

The thing's response however was to lash its tail out at her, the stinger coming down inches from her causing her to be thrown off balance. Skidding to a stop and rubbing her head, her eyes widened as she saw her hair clip had been knocked off, she look around and spotted it on the ground nearby.

Reaching for it, the enormous stinger nearly came down on her, so the girl had to leave it behind. But then a red wave of energy hits the scorpion making roar in pain, the girl saw Sentinel standing in front of her.

"You okay miss," Sentinel asked keeping the eye on the scorpion who was still thrashing around, "good thing I went ahead our else this girl would be in trouble." Sentinel thought.

"Yes. Wait your Sentinel from The Titans! Dude I'm like you biggest fan!" the blond girl said excitedly.

"Uh…..look," Sentinel said with a sweatdrop, "We'll talk later. For now you need to get out of here. Let me and The Titans handle this." He said a little surprise at the girl's reaction to the current situation, as the rest of Titans were on the cliffs.

"Oh don't worry about it, I am not some helpless little girl." The blonde girl said confidently as her eyes started to glow yellow along with her hands.

The ground around began to shake. A natural land bridge that was sitting on top of the scorpion ripped itself away from the canyon walls and with a yell, the girl slammed the bridge onto the scorpion, killing it instantly.

"...Okay, that works too." Sentinel said. The other Titans minus Z Fighter and Black Bat show up at that very moment.

Robin steps forward "I'm Robin. We're the…" he said, holding out his hand.

She opted for a fist bump, "The Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys! I'm Terra and you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and I already met Sentinel," Terra said pointed to each one in turn when she got to Sentinel she said his name with stars in her eyes, "and … "

Beast Boy said, "Boy Beast! Uh, I mean Bass Boot…No!"

"Beast Boy?" she said with a giggle. That elicited a scream and then a turtle spinning in mid-air.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" she said laughing.

He poked his head out of the shell and said, "Hilarious? Me? Really?"

Terra winked at Beast Boy who promptly returned to human form and passed out. Cyborg goes to catch him and pulls his arms away at last possible moment. Beast Boy hits the dirt for a moment than jumps right back up.

Starfire, being the energetic, lovable alien had floated towards Terra and greeted, "Curiosity abounds." Then in rapid fire, she asked, "Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And, do you wish to be my friend?"

Terra answered, "Uh…Earth, walked, red and sure."

Starfire just positively glowed as she said, "Hello, new friend!" she grabbed Terra into on of Starfire's famous bear-hug.

"How's it going?" Terra asked strained, clearly being strangled.

Starfire releases her crushing grip, and the new arrival drops back to the ledge-but his arms are a bit flattened now. As she flexes them, Beast Boy then appear next to her.

"So, what brings such a cool little chicky to our big groovy city, huh?" Beast Boy asked blushing.

"I go where the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there." Terra said.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Fascinating!" Starfire said happily.

"Well, all right." Cyborg said.

"You mean, you don't have a home?" Robin asked.

"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill." Terra explained.

"Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness." Starfire said.

"I have a flashlight." Terra said only to be pull by Starfire.

"You will stay with us." Starfire said.

"Really, I-I'm-" Terra said.

"Come on! We got plenty of room." Cyborg said.

"Yeah! And I can make you laugh some more. I'm hilarious, remember?" Beast Boy said chuckling.

"Well, I guess I could stay one night." Terra said, she brush some of her hair behind her right ear, only to suddenly panic and start looking around, her eyes going to the ground as she ran around desperately.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Sentinel asked as he tried to follow the girl's gaze.

"My butterfly barrette!" she panicked as she ran back to where she'd lost it. "I lost it during the chase! I have to get it back!"

"It's just a barrette. I'm sure there are a million of them out there," Raven stated simply.

"You mean this barrette," Sentinel said holding said barrette. Terra gasps and jumps into Sentinel giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?" He asked happily.

"You can start by letting me go." Sentinel said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry." Terra said as let's him go.

"It's all right let's just go to tower. There you can meet the our other two members." Sentinel said, making Terra exited.

(Titans Tower)

Terra looks around, clearly impressed by the fact that they teleported in the tower, "Whoa did we just teleported. That awesome!" Terra said in excited.

"You casa es su casa." Beast Boy said with conference, "So do you want the grand tour, I can show you around if you want." Beast Boy asked in hope for to say yes.

Terra stomach growl, "Got any food?" She said sheepishly.

"Right this way." Beast Boy shows her around. With the others in their trail.

As they got to kitchen, they saw Z Fighter in the kitchen with stacks of food in the table, "hey how was the mission." Z Fighter asked before he noticed Terra. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh Z Fighter she's Terra, we meet her after she beat a giant monster that was causing those earthquakes with her cool earth power's." Beast Boy explains. Making Terra blush at his statement.

Z Fighter raises his eyebrows, "you have earth powers, is cool to see someone with a power that I don't have." He said.

"Thank you Z Fighter." Terra said. "I have heard so much about you." She said.

"Like what." Z Fighter asked.

"That your one strongest people in the planet, and that your one the best martial artists. Also I like your helmet." She said.

"...You like my helmet."

"Yeah I think it looks pretty cool."

"Do you want eat this food with me."

"I thought you never asked." She said as she and Z Fighter started to eat, and surprisingly everyone that Terra is eating in same pace.

"Is this really happening or am my imagine this." Cyborg asked.

"I'm as shocked as your are Cyborg." Sentinel said.

"We're gonna run out of food." Raven stated.

"Ahhh that's was delicious." They both say.

"So, where's the tub?" she then asked.

"Well I can show you where the guest shower is at, and for sleeping arrangements, I guess you can sleep in the living room for the night." Z Fighter, offered.

[30 minutes later]

"Man it felt good getting a shower after so long," Terra said from inside the bathroom as the door slid open, giving the group a clear line of sight to the bathroom.

"Whoa," Cy gaped at the sight, dirt splattered on almost everything with hand and foot prints abound. "Mud bath."

"I do not envy the person who has to clean that up," Sentinel said who was also gaping.

Robin looked in and made a face with his tongue sticking out. Raven disgusted at the mess.

"Sorry. Guess I was due for a rinse," Terra said as she finished wrapping a towel around her head.

"Mind if I use your sink?" Terra asked.

"No is okay you can use it." Z Fighter said.

Terra then went to the living room, she has unwrapped her hair and put on headphones for her phone that is going full tilt. The sink is filled with soapy water; she pulls out her denim jacket, freshly hand-washed, and hangs it on a nearby clothesline. The rest of her attire is already drip-drying. Unknown to her the rest of The Titans were watching from afar.

"Well, she seems comfortable." Raven stated

"Wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night." Beast Boy asked in concern. As he sees her fast asleep in the couch.

"She needs more than a place to crash." Robin said

"She needs a home." Starfire said.

"Why not our home? She could stay here with us." Beast Boy suggested.

"Yes!" Starfire agreed.

"I don't know." Raven uncertain with the idea.

"She would make a good addition to the team." Cyborg suggested.

"Well she does have a power that none of us have." Sentinel said.

"Maybe." Robin looks at Terra he then turned to them "Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow."

"We need to see what she can do." Robin said.

"I'm sure she do great." Z Fighter grin with a smile.

Unknown to them Terra heard every word, and she was uncomfortable.

In the living room Terra was laying there her mind troubled. She was dreading the morning, she was afraid that the others will find out her secret. "I need some air," she said to herself hopping the ocean air will clear her head. Terra hops off the balcony to the ground, a platform of stone slowing her fall before she leveled out and hopped to the beach.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" a voice asked from her side as she was about to sit down, a large rock aimed and ready for firing before she realized who it was.

"Jeez BB. Give a girl a little warning next time," she said setting the rock down. "I nearly took your head off."

"I-It's fine…" he said nervously, "So…couch was too lumpy?"

"No… Just… thinking where I stand…" she said as her eyes flashed yellow, a stone rising before it was sent out at the water.

"Where you stand?" Beast Boy asked chucking a stone out as well, though nowhere near as far as Terra's did.

"It isn't important…" she said before sighing, "I… I'll probably just leave in the morning. I can't stay."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean come on. I saw how well you took to the place. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, all the tofu you can eat," he counted off.

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl. I guess I could hang out for one more day." she chuckled, her eyes suddenly blazing and her hair being blown straight out as a light shone over her, the rock BB was sitting on being lifted into the air before it was lifted out from under him, the changeling dropped on his back before the boulder landed in the water. "Oh! I'm sorry. I am SO stupid! Don't tell. Please don't tell!"!" she pleaded as he got back up.

"Terra, it's okay. You can't totally control your powers. So what?" he asked like it was no big deal.

"Beast Boy, don't tell anyone about this!" she pleaded, "You better not tell anyone. Ever!"

"Sure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Swear it!" she ordered with eyes glowing, the ground shaking a bit before she took a few calming breaths, the slight tremor stopping.

"Okay! Okay! I promise. But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you," he said dismissively.

Little did the two know they were being watched by a certain bat hero who was standing on the roof watching them as she too decided to get some fresh air.

"Well that was interested." Black Bat said she started to walk away before looking back, "I have to ask Gohan who the girl is." She then went to her room.

(The Next Morning)

Terra woke up to the sunlight hitting her face, waking her up, she then smell food in the room. She turned around to meet no other Black Bat, "good morning." Black Bat said without looking up.

"Hello are you the Black Bat." Terra asked.

"I am."

Terra didn't what to say to her, unlike the other Titans Black Bat didn't either look or sound interested to talk to her, there also the fact that she was talking to the former sidekick of The Arkham Knight. Looking at her cooking food, "what are you cooking?" She ask trying to breaking the silence.

"Beacon and eggs." Black Bat put food on a plates. "Why don't you join us." She asked her.

"I shouldn't eat way more than you think." Terra said wave her hands around.

"I live with the Z Fighter, a guy who can eat more than he can lift. I find it hard to believe you can eat any where near his level." Black Bat deadpan. "Besides if the others like you it must be because your trust worthy."

"The others talk about me."

"Mainly how cool your are or that you're interested person." Black Bat said as she kept eating. "And I gotta say everyone weren't wrong." Black Bat said.

Terra bilked at her, "thank you coming from you means a lot." Terra rub the back of her head. "Hey where are the other Titans?" Terra asked.

"There outside with new course that Cyborg made I was going over there right now if you want come." Black Bat asked.

"Sure I don't have anything else to do." Terra said as she walks next to Black Bat, she looks at 'wow she such nice person, I would though she would be a intimated person. But no she talks to me like any other normal person would.' Terra though. 'But would she still act like this if she would find out my secret." Terra wonder.

As they walk they ended up outside where the other Titans, were watching Cyborg doing some obstacles. "Good morning guys I mea-." Beast Boy.

"Good morning to you too Beast Boy." Black Bat said stopping him, she looks at him for a quick second before speaking, "I let you two catch up." She said walking to Sentinel and Z Fighter.

Terra looks at Black Bat leaving before turning to Beast Boy, "does she always talk like that always." She asked him.

"Yeah Black Bat, normally talks like that to everyone but she cares about us." Terra looks at Black Bat who seems was having a conversation with Sentinel.

"Boo-yah! New course record!" Cy laughed the next morning, an obstacle course time of 2:17 under his belt after a hearty breakfast.

"Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course," Raven said curtly.

"And I'm sure you that if you let Z Fighter go he just ended in two seconds flat." Sentinel said.

"Aww stop your making me blush." Z Fighter said embarrass. Cyborg steaming a bit while Robin turned to Terra.

"Okay, Terra. Ready to show us what you can do?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she said a bit nervously, shaking her hands and feet at the wrists and ankles.

"You can do it," Beast Boy said as the timer began to clock down to the start. "Besides, it's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up. Not that you're gonna mess up, but I'm just saying that even if you really blow it you ow." He said he got elbow by Sentinel.

"He means to tried your best." Sentinel said.

"Uh y-yeah good luck." Beast Boy said. Before whispering to Sentinel "thank you."

"Your welcome."

Terra blonde narrowing her eyes in consecration.

"Good luck Terra!" Robin called out.

"You go girl!" Cy added.

"Onward to victory!" Star cheered.

"You can do it." Z Fighter said.

Terra look over to the Titans in particular Black Bat who just gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't-" she said to herself turning back to the course. The next moment the starting timer reached zero and the laser cannons sprung out of the ground before taking aim at her, the blond raising a column of stone that shot her into the air before it was blasted apart, the girl riding on a large fragment. An even larger one crashed down on the cannons as she rode past the wall of dust kicked up. Coughing a bit, the girl suddenly panicked when the steel fists shot up from underneath her, a glancing blow almost knocking her from her flying perch before she dug her fingers in and kept aloft. She quickly flipped onto one side to avoid the next fist, only for it to break her mount into gravel and send her tumbling. Thinking quickly, she levitated several boulders and grabbed hold of one big enough to carry her. Seeing the ground rise up to meet her, she desperately pulled back on the rock she was riding to avoid the crash landing, grazing a rock formation but not being knocked out of the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" Cy cheered.

"Glorious!" Star cheered.

"Yeah! You da man Terra!.… um, I mean, you're the… way to go!" BB cheered.

"Not bad." Black Bat though from the sideline, watching Terra go through the course.

Elsewhere, grazing that one rock formation caused Terra to spin wildly, just barely holding on before the guillotine-like gates rose up to meet her. At the last possible second, she brought up a snake of stone that punched through the upper panel of each gate, jumping across each one as the boulder she was riding was smashed to gravel.

"We're gonna need a new obstacle course," Raven stated.

Terra was thrown from the stone snake and sent tumbling into a large pit that suddenly opened up. Bringing a rock toward herself, she couldn't get a good hold of it and tried with a second one, only to get a temporary handhold. Being dragged off, a couple fist-sized stones suddenly fell after her before she came back up, holding one in each hand before dropping onto a larger rock and sailing forward out of the pit.

Next moment a set of disc launchers rose up, and caught by surprise Terra pulled up the leading edge of the stone to shield herself. A quick sweep of her hand sent rock fragments of all sizes hurtling toward the projectiles and launchers, all of which were put out of commission as she came in for a landing. The stone breaking apart when she hit the ground, the girl was thrown ahead to skid to a very unsteady stop on her feet. As the dust cleared, the others could only gape in shock as Terra straightened up into the sort of pose every gymnast tried to nail while landing after a routine.

"You rock!" BB cheered.

"Magnificent success!" Star cheered.

"Looks like we have a new course record," Robin said as the timer read 0:56.

"I musta softened it up for her," Cy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You did good Terra," Z Fighter said giving her a pat on the back.

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there," Robin said causing the blonde to smile.

"You think?" she asked, hoping she'd get to join the team.

"With a little more training, you could-" Robin said before his communicator chimed in. Pulling it open to a slightly nonplussed Terra, she saw Z Fighter taking out his communicator, the brooch on Star's neck, Beast Boy and Black Bat's belt, Cyborg's forearm panel, Raven's brooch, and Sentinel diamond S all flashing red.

"Kay…Why is mostly everyone blinking?" she asked.

"Slade," Robin growled.

"To the living room now." Z Fighter spoke with a serious look, before Terra asked everyone went to the living room with Robin typing the Supercomputer.

"He's back." He said.

"With Mira no doubt." Z Fighter narrow his eyes. Clench his hands in anger.

"Slade and Mira?" Terra asked, not having heard that story yet.

"Bad guys. Way bad," Beast Boy stated.

A bit of typing causes the picture of Slade-now seen to be filling the window/screen-to shrink to a small box against a map of Jump City. An arrow points from it to a particular spot, which begins to flash.

"Got a fix on his location. Titans! Move out!" Robin ordered.

"You guys go head I'm going to get one of my special weapons out my capsule." Black Bat said.

"Wait do mean that weapon I thought you still haven't finished." Z Fighter said.

"No that weapon hasn't is still needs some adjustments before I could use it in battle." Black Bat explain, "I'm talking about the one I use when we meet." She said.

"Oh that one, okay I remember the weapon." Z Fighter said understanding, what she mean.

"We what weap-"

"No time you guys we'll get to see it when get there." Black Bat said, interrupting Robin.

"All right! Let's get going." Z Fighter said as they went where Slade and Mira are be waiting them.

Terra watches, as everyone leaves to the scene of crime not knowing if she should go. "Hey! You coming or what?" Beast Boy asked.

She smiles broadly and runs out with him, side to side.

(Jump City)

The Titans were on route to where Slade was, Robin was driving his new R-cycle, meanwhile Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were riding in the T-car, while Z Fighter, Raven, and Sentinel where flying in the air.

"Robin was the sit-rep," Z Fighter said into his communicator.

"Slade and his minions are attacking a mine outside of Jump City," Robin said into his helmets communicator system, "We don't know why though."

"Well then let's go and ask hi-ack," Z Fighter was caught off guard when a ball of energy shot him on his back sending him to the ground.

"Z Fighter!" Raven called out flying towards her falling comrade. But Sentinel use his TK powers to lift Z Fighter and stopping him from falling. Making Raven sigh in relief.

"Thanks Sentinel," Z Fighter said taking off his coat.

"Don't mention it," Sentinel said landing next to him.

A shadow jump in front of them, "Z Fighter what happen," Robin called from the communicator as the shadow came forth.

"Mira," Z Fighter growled he noticed Mira had another metallic mask similar to the last one, "You guys go ahead and stop Slade," he said walking towards Mira, "I'll handle Mira alone."

"Alright call us if you need help Robin out," Robin said over the communicator.

"Raven go with the others they going to need your help. Sentinel I need to stay for this one." Z Fighter said confusion both Sentinel and Raven.

"Why? You know I can't hurt Mira. So why do you need my help now?" Sentinel asked.

Z Fighter kept looking at Mira, "he didn't come alone." He said without looking back. As another figure came down, it was a young man with short brown hair, he was wearing a black suit with golden thunder bolt symbol reaching from his shoulders to his chest, a pair of golden boots and bracelets.

"And who you might be?" Sentinel asked the newcomer

"I'm Osiris and I'm not going to let you interfere with master Mira plans." He frowned.

"Raven get going we handle them." Z Fighter said.

"Alright stay safe." Raven said before she flew away.

"Sentinel do you think you beat that guy." Z Fighter asked.

"I'm positive I can beat him." Sentinel said no taking his eyes off Osiris.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Z Fighter said taking off his helmet, then turn to his Super Saiyan form. "Let's take them down now!" Z Fighter as him and Sentinel rush against the villains.

Z Fighter quickly throws a punch at Mira, but Mira block his punch with his arm, Mira then headbutts him, land a ki blast at his stomach sending him flying.

Osiris give a quick pursuit, only to meet Sentinel fist on his face. "Hey pal I'm your opponent. If you want to interfere you have to go through me." Sentinel narrow his eyes.

Osiris looks at Sentinel before speaking, "do you really think you can beat me a person with the power of a god." Osiris narrow his eyes.

"Well I am a _Titan_ , so yeah." Sentinel smirk, concentrating his his power to make a shield stronger.

"I'm going killed you now." Osiris said.

"I like to see you try." Sentinel said, before he threw a punch at him only for Osiris to disappear, Sentinel looks around without a warning he felt a lightning bolt, hitting his back. Making him feel the pain around his body. Then gets punch in the face with powerful blow. To the streets making a small creator.

Sentinel slowly got up from the attack and saw Osiris in air looking down at him, "magic it had to be magic." Sentinel grunt and got right back up to charge at him.

Meanwhile both Z Fighter and Mira, were clashing blow after blow. Z Fighter grab his fists, and kick him in the chin, Z Fighter puts his hands together in front of them as he charge a yellow energy sphere in his hands. **"GEKIRETSU KODAN!"** Z Fighter then bring his hands forward and fires the energy sphere.

Mira saw this and quickly charge two green energy spheres **"GALACTIC BUSTER!"** Both energy clashes with each other. Both of them quickly headbutt each, and give each other quick punches and kicks, Mira quickly grab his face grabbing him firmly, and throw a ki blast to hit his stomach.

Z Fighter then teleported atop axe kicking him in the head, Mira look up with burning eyes.

Back with Sentinel he was currently hiding behind a rock, "this guy is stronger than me, and faster how do I beat him." Sentinel thought, he looks at Osiris scouting trying to find him.

"I can only holding him out till Gohan or the others can come here to give me back up." Sentinel thought he looks out for Osiris, only not to see him.

"Where did he go?" He asked himself, he then sign as he noticed that Osiris was behind him he turn with a close fists, only to be caught.

Osiris smirks uses his free hand and punch repeat at Sentinel face, "just give it up you're never going to beat especially someone as weak as you." He said continue to punch him, he then felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"I never especially against a person who think he's a god!" Sentinel then punch Osiris in the face, Osiris then return the favor by doing the same both of them kept punching each other.

Osiris have enough he twist Sentinel around, he lifted him up before **"BLACK ADAM!"** A yellow thunder strike Sentinel in the chest electrode him.

Sentinel eyes roll back as he was unconscious, Osiris throws Sentinel like a rag doll "you waste enough of my time." Osiris walks in front of Sentinel as electricity cover his hand. He was ready to give the finnish Sentinel off. He then was suddenly blasted by a blue blast.

"Get away from him!" A new voice yelled, Osiris turn around meeting Black Bat in a with his armor, making her looks like a humanoid robot with a black and gold color scheme. With a shiny circle on her chest.

"What th- ark!" Osiris then got punch again but with more force sending him flying.

Black Bat went to Sentinel she checked on his pulse, she sighed behind the armor face plate, "Sentinel wake up." She nudge him till he started to wake up.

He slowly open his eyes seeing Black Bat in her armor, "I think this guy might related to Black Adam." He said getting up slowly. He looks at her once more "I'm glad you still have that suit."

"Me too, let's focus how strong is this guy." She asked.

"As much I hate to admit it somewhere in middle of me and Z Fighter in power." Sentinel grunt in pain, "though I don't think he beat us, as long you have your armor on." Sentinel said as he got up slowly. "Let's take him down."

"Right." She said as Osiris fly to maximum speed, he throws a lightning bolt but Sentinel made a energy shield protecting them. Osiris went to a physical contract, but Black Bat upcut him and grab his leg and swing him around before throwing him to earth, Sentinel raise his hands up together and hits him to the floor.

Osiris got up **"BLACK ADA- ahh!"** he trying to shout get hit by a blue and red energy hitting him directly, he felt the heat from the energy consuming him till the light down. Osiris was on his knees he with smoke on him.

He tried to move but was hit by rock making him collapse "well that ends that." Sentinel said.

Mira and Z Fighter kept trading attacks till Mira noticed Osiris on the floor, he give Z Fighter a kick on his stomach before giving a hammer arm. He then went to Osiris side blocking Black Bat and Sentinel path. "Well kids this was a fun." Mira said as Z Fighter was on pursuit, "but this where we part ways good bye." Mira and Osiris left instantly.

"Dang it! He escaped again." Z Fighter angrily before turning his hair back to is original color.

"Well at least you didn't need to get rescued." Sentinel said.

"I guess. Is just every time we fight it feels that I'm not getting anywhere at who Mira and now with someone new helping him is just matter of time before the other heroes get involved." Z Fighter said.

"Gohan we will figure it out. For now let's just be happy that we won the battle." Black Bat said.

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to called the others hopefully they have better luck than us?" Z Fighter said as he pull out his communicator, "Robin this Z Fighter what's your status."

Robin face appeared on the small black communicator, "Z Fighter we're finishing up here how are things on your end."

"We are okay, some minor bruising but nothing that a senzu bean can't fix." Z Fighter said.

"Alright meet us back at the tower."

"Got it." Z Fighter said closing his communicator as he and his friends took off towards Titans Tower.

When the others returned they explained that Slade had apparently run the miners out of their tunnels and was stealing diamonds, most likely for possible funding for whatever he had planned next, before the Titans arrived.

Although she didn't show it Black Bat was worried about Terra facing Slade on her own, because truthfully Terra was a perfect target for Slade corruption. Mainly because Slade would do anything to get power by any means necessary.

Beast Boy had assured the Titans that everything was alright. It was a half hour later that the blond had gotten her things packed, ready to hit the open road again. Sentinel was on his room, and Black Bat was doing something who knows what

"Well guys, uh, it's been real," she said, "Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-" she said heading for the door, only for Cy to block her path.

"Don't even think about it," he said with a smile.

"Okay. What's going on?" she asked a little worried

"Well…" Raven started.

"We talked it over and…" Cyborg continued.

"We wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire giggled happily.

"We think you'd make a great addition to the team," Z Fighter said, a smile spreading on the blonde's features.

"So… Want to be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked as Robin handed her a T-Communicator.

"Me? Really?" she asked on the verge of tears. 'This is really happening. I can have a home-'

"Of course, you'll need some more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help," Robin said cutting off the blonde's happy thoughts, the T-Com dropped to the floor and bounced away, Terra's face a mixture of disappointment and fury before she suddenly whirled on Beast Boy.

"You told him?" she growled as she thought, 'Slade was right.'

"I didn't!" the changeling said as his ears drooped.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" she cried as she ran out.

"Terra, no! Wait!" Beast Boy cried.

(Jump City)

After she used the teleport room to leave the tower. Terra was sitting on a rock looking at the Tower.

"*Sigh* It would be so nice to have a place call home."

"You can," a voice said behind her, the blonde turned around to see Black Bat standing right behind her "I thought either Robin or Z Fighter were going to offer you membership."

"They did," Terra said, "But Beast Boy told them my secret."

"You mean the fact that you can't control you powers very well," Black Bat stated.

"Jeez he told you too," Terra said burying her eyes in her hands, "first the others then you. I should have known I couldn't trust Beast Boy."

"No,"

"What?"

"No, BB did not tell me or other Titans anything." Black Bat crossing her arms.

"But then how did you guys know unless he told you," Terra said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well for one I saw you two last night so that is how I know, as for the others, Z Fighter can sense energy even by meta-humans so he can tell if you have problems with your power, and Robin was trained by Batman you know the greatest detective."

"Oh," Terra said having everything clicking together.

"I know what you're going through. Trust me I do." Black Bat said.

"What do you know about me." Terra growled, by her statement.

Black Bat grab her lower mask, and show Terra her teeth, "like you I have power's, I'm still trying to get better control of them and to be honest I'm afraid." Black Bat said surprising Terra.

"When I got this power's I went ballistic making attack my own friends, and I don't know if I this power's well get the best of me I'm still using every ounce of willpower to control myself, because I have hope that I will prevent from happening." Black Bat clench her hand tightly.

Terra stayed quiet "she like me when comes with power's, man why couldn't I just wait and let Beast Boy explaining himself, I'm such a terrible person," the earth user thought to herself.

"Terra I'm not going to force you to join The Titans, so I'm only to ask you, do you want to join The Titans." Black Bat asked her.

Terra stayed quiet for a whole minute, she then finally decided to speak, "I want to join I really do." Terra said, "but I don't think I'm ready not yet." Terra said sadly.

Black Bat put her hand on Terra shoulder, "when you're ready your be always welcome here Terra." Black Bat said.

"Thank you Black Bat." Terra said with a small smile. She then started to float away "well I hope see you again Black Bat, I promise I will master power's and then join The Titans." Terra said.

Black Bat looks at Terra as she floats away she waves her hand till she was out of sight, "and I hope you kept that promise." Black Bat smile and went back to the tower.

(Titans Tower)

Currently Beast Boy was in the shore watching ocean, as Sentinel was walking behind him, "everyone just figured it out. We didn't know it was a secret." Sentinel said

"She didn't even say goodbye." Beast Boy picks up a stone and throws, skipping it far away, from their location.

Sentinel scratch his head, "wow you're really into her aren't you." Beast Boy turned around to him at him.

"Ho-"

"It was obvious. Everyone knows even Z Fighter knows."

"Well it doesn't matter, she most probably not going to come back." Beast Boy said sadly.

Sentinel sit next to him "Beast Boy don't think like that." He said "look you like her and she seems to feel more comfortable with I know from experience that if person like me was able to find love, then someone like you can." Sentinel stated he got up before he pats Beast Boy back. "Just don't give up, and I'm sure you find it." Sentinel starred to walk away.

"Sentinel." He turned to Beast Boy, "thanks man." He said.

"Anytime Beast Boy." Sentinel gave him a smile before he left.

(Z Fighter room)

Gohan was currently reaching his computer for information, "hmm so New York," he sigh "I just hope that nothing bad happens when I'm gone, and if this guy is willing to join us." Gohan look the computer saying two words.

"SPIDER X!"

* * *

 **Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, well this was dark flacon saying peace ✌.**


	13. Enter Spider-X

**Hi everyone I have returned, sorry that I took a long time but I had problems with my life that just didn't stop bothering, if it wasn't one thing then and other and other. It just took a lot of my time, oh well what can you do, life is just a drag. Well enough of me let's get to the story.**

* * *

(New York)

Currently a young man groaned as he awoke from his slumber he grabs his alarm clock turning it off, he slowly got up from his bed, he went to the living room. He lives in a small apartment. The young has brown hair and green eyes.

He went to the kitchen and places a bowl of cereal on the table, he also puts a dozen of chocolate bars on his left. "Hey Poison! Food is ready!" The young man yelled.

 **"Yes chocolate my favorite!"** Out of nowhere a purplish-black goo, crawl from the corner of the table and consumes the chocolate bars "ahh that hits the spot." The liquid goo said happily. "Good morning Richard."

"Good morning, do you where my parents went." The now name Richard asked.

 **"Umm I think they said something about a mission somewhere in Canada."** Poison said.

"Well you think or you know."

 **"...to be honest I was watching television so I didn't really put that much attention."** Poison said.

"You know for a space alien parasite you sure lazy." He said as gets up and puts the bowl on the sink.

 **"And yet you depend on me when someone stronger comes to beat you up. "** Poison said.

"Yeah, yeah." Richard responds back, he grabs the control remote and turn on his T.V. "did other heroes left." He asked.

 **"If I remember correctly is just us."**

"I guess we have free before we go to-"

 _"We stop this podcast for this breaking news a group of people company with super villain team the Wrecking Crew are robbing the bank police are trying to contained the villain as we speak."_ Richard narrow his eyes.

"Scratch that, Poison let's go." Richard order the symbiote as he got up.

 **"Aww but my favorite show comes out at this time."** Poison whine

"Poison!"

 **"I'm coming, I better not get spoilers on the way."** Poison grumble as he went inside a watch.

Richard walks to the closest be for pressing a red button, "time to go."

(New York, National Bank)

Meanwhile the supervillain team the Wrecking Crew, were attacking the police and any civilian in sight, police where force retreated in the corner of the street as a car was thrown to them "yeah! No one misses with the Wrecking Crew and gets away from it." said the villain that has blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white car making a small explosion, the chain ball was jank back to another man who was wearing a green and yellow costume aka the Thunderball his brown eyes turn to his leader, "alright boys get the money and let's get going," the leader of the group said the man wears a green suit with a purple mask, that not cover his blue eyes and mouth aka the Wrecker.

As they were about to get the money a spider web hits the door, "look alive boys we have company." He said with a annoyed look

"Which bug is it?" Piledriver asked.

Without the chance to react the Bulldozer was kicked by a person who jump to the wall person is wearing a green and yellow costume that has a huge black spider symbol that cover his upper body and back, has claw shape on his ribs, and x on his hands, boots, belt, and mask in between on his green eyes. "First spiders are arachnids, second of all you look like cheap gangster movies characters, and third is Spider-X." The now Spider-X said.

"Get him!" The Wrecker order as him and The Wrecking Crew follows.

"Really get him no hey Spider-X what a wonderful weather we're having." Spider-X quickly throws Piledriver over his shoulders, with quick punch Bulldozer in the face follow with quick jump in the nearby lamp post. "Or is that a new hair cut, so no none of that, man you guys have horrible manners." Spider-X said with a disappointing mocking voice.

"Get down here and fight like a man." Wrecker yelled.

"Is there any way I could convince you guys come here and fight like a spider." He asked back, he quickly jumps away from the iron ball throws a web at Thunderball eyes, "I guess not." Spider-X ducks down before he got hit by a crowbar. Spider-X then quickly punches Wrecker in the face and web his chest and hurls him to Thunderball.

 ** _'Hey, man. Can I talk you about something really quick?'_ ** Poison asked.

 _'I'm seriously in the middle of something right now.'_ Richard said as give Bulldozer multiple punches and throws a blue web freezing Bulldozer.

 ** _'Yeah, I know, but I've been playing lot minesweeper in the computer and there no other apps here. I'm getting bored here.'_**

 _'Could you just- Wait, I can get apps...I have minesweeper!"_ Spider-X ask _'how and when did you put a computer in the watch?'_

 _ **'I have my ways."**_

The Wrecker swung his crowbar and Spider-X dodges and knees him on the chin. _'Well, you learn something new everyday. Now could you let me focus-?'_

 _ **'Hey... Do you think could lift your hands up the air and wave them to get signal."**_

He moves to the side grabbing the ball chain and pulls Thunderball headbutting him. Sending him to the ground.

 _'I'm not doing that people are going to think that I'm surrendering.'_

 _ **'Nah, if you do a funny gesture and… oh spider sense dodge**.'_

Spider-X quickly dodges Piledriver and forms red sparks of electricity on his hands, he quickly maneuvers behind him and slaps his back knocking him out, "why you." Wrecker growls "You pay for tha- ack!" He then receive a strong punch on his stomach, making him spit saliva and fall face flat.

"Good old predictable Wrecking Crew, see ya later guys." He said as he swings away from the place.

(Midtown High School)

Richard walks inside the school he then shows up late to his class "Mr. Parker, tardy again." Richard walks in cross room before sitting his desk "Well, at least we can always count on you."

"Sorry, Mam. It won't happen again, I promise." He said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Parker."

 ** _'That what she said.'_ ** Poison said.

'Shut it.' Richard said. "Okay mam." He said as he did his work.

 _ **'Did you know somewhere in universe or dimension someone is suffering at this moment.'** _ Poison said.

 _'Don't be ridiculous Poison now be quite.'_ Richard said.

(Statute of Liberty)

Gohan was currently looking at the city from a top of the Empire State Building , and eating a box of pizza as he looks at the city, he then heard a beeping noise and looked at his communicator, he shoved two slices in his mouth before answering "Hello."

"Gohan, this is Cassandra calling." Cassandra said as her voice spoke over the communicator.

" Oh hey Cassandra how's everything going in the tower." Gohan asked.

"Asides from Beast Boy and Conner hanging out together everything doing okay." She said.

Gohan gave a surprise look "Wait Conner is hanging with Beast Boy? Wow they don't seem the people to hang out." He said.

"Well you know how Conner is, his a softy in the inside." She said. "But you that's not why I'm calling you, how's your screech been." She asked.

"Not good ever since I got here, I haven't found the the guy I been looking for, instead I meant a rock man, a man in red with two d letters on his chest, a man with skull on his shirt which shoot me in the face destroying my helmet jerk, and I think I saw a lady on squirrel costume…. I'm still not sure if I imagine that one thought." Gohan said unsure.

"Who are you looking for anyways? You didn't told any of us who this person is or why is important for you to meet him." She said.

"Look Cassandra this person is one people that can stop the apocalypse from happening. I need him to join." Gohan said.

"But what he says no and doesn't believe you." Cassandra said.

"Oh don't worry about it, I have something that will convince him." Gohan said he then hears the crime alert in Cassandra side.

"I called you later Gohan." She said as she end the call.

Gohan sigh before pressing a button on his communicator "Well I hope I can get and any information." He said.

4 hours later

After class Richard went to do his other school activities by putting up his photo of the debate team which his on. _**'You know I'm still surprise that your in five clubs and do superhero stuff with no problem.'**_ Poison said.

 _'Well is not like I do much for the city having six superhero teams that are around, gives me enough time to work on school life.'_ Richard said as he finnish, as Richard walks down the school hallway he gets approached by a pretty girl.

"Hey, it's uh...Richard, right?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." He responded

"I really like your photos." She said.

"Oh, thanks." He said.

"Uh..listen, are you busy Friday night?" She asked.

"Uh… Sure." Richard said surprise at what just happened.

"Cool! Uh...can you take pictures of my boyfriend's car. I just, you know, I really wanna frame a good one for his Birthday." She said.

"That's really nice of you. Wow, that's such a nice thought. Um...yeah, I'll have a look at the old uh...the old schedule." He said hiding his disappointment.

"Okay." She said as she leaves.

 _ **'Wah-wah-wah-waaaah**_.' Poison said, imitating a trombone.

 _'Shut up.'_ Richard said as he went to his locker.

 ** _'Hey that's what everyone was thinking don't blame me.'_ ** Poison said.

 _'And for that comment your eating less chocolate tonight **.'**_ Richard said, making his symbiote gasp.

 ** _'You monster! I'm telling on Mrs. Parker on you.'_ ** Poison said, childest

 _'Sure your are.'_ Richard said as he walks to the cafeteria.

Richard grabs his plate and sit down in a round table "Heads up!" He quickly grabs a chocolate muffin, he turns around to see a young man with black spiky hair and blue eyes.

 _'Tell him I said thank you.'_ Poison said happily.

"Hey Grant, who you been." Richard greeted, his friend.

"Oh you know, the same old same old, messing with people the best way I can." Grant said.

"You know someone is going to catch you and nothing good is going to happen." Richard said.

"Doubt it. I'm best there is when it comes with my job." Grant said.

"Yeah sure you're are." Richard rolled his eyes as he put his muffin inside his shirt letting Poison consumer the muffin.

"By the way want to hang out later at the arcade later." Grant ask.

"Can't I have stuff to do at you know where." Richard said.

"Ah the place where my Uncle is not allowed." Grant said.

"There lot places his not allow for his weird crazy things." Richard said, both of them here's the bell "Well see you later man." Richard said as he fist bump with his friend.

"See ya later."

4 hours later

As school end, Richard walks towards the streets as goes to a alley "Poison do sense anyone close by." Richard asked.

 **"Nope your good."**

The alarm from a small store flared wildly as two masked men shot out from the doors, taking a run down the streets with bags of money in their grasps.

However, before they could get too far, Spider X grabbed onto them from their backs, pulling them back with a shout of surprise.

Webbing there feet and leave them on lamp post.

In a dark alley, a gang were trying to mugged a young woman till a trash can tell a top of the mugger, and the rest were web to the wall.

"Stop thief." A lady yelled as thief stole a purse.

He kept going till Spider X appear in front of him "here it belongs to you." He said giving the purse snatched a web, sending him to the lamplight.

Meanwhile, outside the police station, two cops that were on their break, jumped when they heard a large crash. Turning around, they saw a man crashed down hard on their car. Hearing him groan, they checked him. He was a bit beat up with a black eye and busted lip, but otherwise fine, merely knocked out. On him was a piece of paper. Grabbing it, the saw that it was a note saying how the man was guilty of attempted murder.

As one of the cops arrested the murder. "Sorry for the car officer's. That one is on me." Spider-X said before leaving.

Spider-X swing across the city till he landed on a roof, "and just like that were finish for the day." Spider-X said.

"Good now let's get going there some, shows I need to catch up with." Poison said.

"Fine. But don't bother me as I work with my work." Spider-X said.

(Meanwhile)

Gohan kept flying across the city, as he kept looking for Spider-X, "since when is finding one person so hard." He said to himself. He then took his communicator out again. "please let there be crime... wow I never thought I say that." He said he then noticed his communicator got something "finally!" He said with his hands on the air.

"Police has attempted to apprehend the man identified as 37 year old Maxwell Dillon, in a daring bank robbery attempt, at 1 Wall Street bank."

"Mmm if I captured this guy, then I can find Spider-X, quicker." He said as he speed up, to the bank.

As he arrived he saw a man in a green and yellow costume, with a yellow shape lighting on face. The man shoots yellow lighting on his hands against, the cops making them retreat behind the cars "out of the cops, all of you just back off." He said, he turn to a noise that appear next to him, seeing the Z Fighter appearing next to him. "And who are you?" He ask.

"Well I'm the Z Fighter, and I'm gonna have to ask you to put down the money and surrender or else it's going to get ugly for you." Z Fighter said, as he crossed his arms.

The villain started to laugh "do you have any idea who I am." He ask.

"Should I?" Z Fighter ask.

"I'm Electro one of the most powerful people of this city." Electro said as Z Fighter looks at him unmused. "And I'm not afraid by some kid playin-" Before he could finish he received a punch in the face, launching his whole body to the wall.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really have time for this, just make it easier for both us and surrender please." Z Fighter said.

Electro got up angrily "take this you freak!" He yelled throwing bolts of electricity at Z Fighter, who shrug it off as it was nothing."What! That was one of my strongest attack how it didn't hurt you!?" Electro ask in disbelief.

"Look Electro was it." Z Fighter said "We could be here all day with me just smack you around all day long, but I have many more important things to do so just give up already." Z Fighter said, stepping closers to him.

Electro saw this and use his powers to get away, only to get back hand to a nearby transmission pole, Electro saw Z Fighter getting closer and started to look around for anything to help him out. "No I'm not going back to prison!" He yelled, as he throws another thunderbolt, but this time he aim to a bystander.

Z Fighter saw this and went in front of the bolt, he was about to move for "I wouldn't do that if I were you, because if you move the electricity well move around and hit other people and we wouldn't want that would you." Electro said smiling.

Z Fighter frown "Then take it back!" He said, he stretched his hands forward **"BAKURIKIMAHA!"** Z Fighter yelled, throwing a yellow energy beam, to Electro. Knocking the villain down.

Electro got up and walked backwards as Z Fighter. He saw the loose power cable, and grab them "I was saving this for one of the spider's!" He said making Z Fighter perk up "but if we're going to this, we going to do this right!" He said as he started to absorb the energy. Making a blue light.

(Parker Residence)

"I love this show!" Poison said as watches a anime.

Richard was talking on phone "I love you too, I will see you later bye." He said as he grabs a soda can. And sits down next to Poison, "so Mom and Dad are going to be out for a while." He said.

 **"Shh, I'm finally going to see the ending of the show."** Poison said.

"I don't know why you watch this stuff." He said as drink his soda. And nowhere the power goes out.

 **"Noooo! I was finally going to see if he kills his best friend, and became king of his village!"** Poison said in despair.

"That's definitely not normal." Richard said as gets, up he grabs his phone only to not work. He turns around to his window noticing a blue light on the streets. "Poison I think I know who behind this." Richard said as he grabs his suit.

 **"Oh then is payback time that jerk, is not getting away from this!"** Poison said angrily, as gets inside his watch.

(New York)

Z Fighter was blinded, from "What happening is he transforming?" He thought, the light died down seeing Electro in a different look his body was blue and eyes were completely white and electricity was surrounding him.

"That's more like it!" Electro said

Z Fighter frown and appear in front of Electro punch him in the face, Z Fighter move his hand seeing his glove completely burn off "ahhh!" Z Fighter yelled in pain, as he jumps away from Electro "That hurt." Z Fighter said. He jumps away from a bolt hitting

"Take this you freak." Electro said as he throws volts of electricity at Z Fighter, making him moving. Z Fighter then throws a qi blast at him, only to phase through Electro then throws a surge of electricity across the street which throws Z Fighter in the air and crashed into a toy store.

Z Fighter slowly got up as he saw Electro in the air "Wow I might need to go Super Saiyan, to win." He thought.

"You can't not beat me like this. I can designed all the power of city itself, now I'm gonna take back what is rightfully mine. I will control everything and I will be like a God them!" Electro said.

In the moment Spider-X landed on the wall closest to Electro "Wait minute god of sparkles! Are you fighting a superhero that is not a spider." Spider-X said, pretending to be hurt "I thought we agree to be our enemy, I bet your fighting Prowler." Spider-X said, he dodges incoming bolt.

 ** _'Hey Richard I don't want to worry you but I think he got more powerful than he supposed to be._** " Poison said.

 _'What makes you say is it the pure energy from that only elemental's can go to."_ Spider-X said, as he dodges the lighting bolts, and swing to the buildings.

 **' _ **No because of** the incoming cars!'_** Poison yelled as there spider senses, went crazy.

Spider-X turn around to see multiple vehicles heading to, him as he was in the air 'Oh no.' Spider-X though.

As he braced himself for impact **"SOKIDAN!"** He heard someone yelled, he then saw the cars be blasted by a yellow ball of energy, hitting each one of them. Spider-X then shot a spider web at nearby wall. "What just happened." Spider-X said. He then saw Z Fighter fly next to him.

Spider-X quickly got over his surprise and decided to talk. "Hey, thanks for the save karate man." Spider-X said.

"Karate man? I do kung fu there a huge difference." Z Fighter said.

Suddenly Spider-X leaped out of the way as a thunderbolt hit into that spot the wall hero previously stood. Z Fighter raised his arms making a energy shield.

The young hero immediately had to dodge lighting bolt. The young hero jump off the building, quickly catching up to Spider-X who swings to building to building to dodge the the lighting bolts. Electro zoom in close to Spider-X, for a closer assault.

However Electro was hit by metal pole from Z Fighter. Electro throws the pole off him looking at the hero's angrily.

"Thanks for the save." Spider-X said, gratefully. "But I'm just saying with clothes people are going to think your the karate kid."

Z Fighter looks at the spider hero as he dodged a thunderbolt from Electro, who had flew to the building as well to engage the arguing heroes.

"Hey, I stopped a alien invasion, that's should at least let people know who I am." Z Fighter said.

"Dude who hasn't." Spider-X said as he use his webs to toss a piece of rubble at Electro.

"Wait how many invasions have you stop?" Z Fighter ask, using his ice beam only to counter with lighting "I at least know that could hurt him." He thought.

"Those a dimension of demons count?" Spider-X asked as fired two weblines at a broken car l and used the momentum to slingshot him into Electro, which he reflect with his powers once again.

"Wait are you serious?" Z Fighter questioned, getting distance from Electro.

"I'm always serious can you tell." Spider-X said, shooting blue webs, hurting Electro which anger the villain, letting sparks flying around which it a billboard support, causing it to become unstable and fall to the street below.

Several civilians screamed as they saw the large sign threaten to fall on them. Spidey-X's eyes widened in shock as he aimed his arm to fire another webline to save the people.

However Electro teleport throws the electronics, and appear in front of the spider them hero and restrain the hero. Spider-X could do nothing but watch helplessly as the debris fell towards the helpless citizens.

Suddenly Spider-X saw a blue blur out of the corner of his eye. **"KEIZAN!"** Z Fighter yelled throwing his attack and destroy billboard into pieces.

Mentally sighing in relief, Spider-X use his enhance strength and got himself out of the restraints shot a dark grey web at Electro, making him blind temporary.

Spider-X then leaped away until he landed next to Z Fighter, who was making sure that people were away from the battle zone.

"Nice save." Spider-X complemented.

Z Fighter turned to the spider themed hero. "Thanks. Though I still can tell if you being serious with your mask on."

Spider-X chuckle a little. "I like you. I'm Spider-X, by the way." The vigilante introduced, holding out his hand.

"I know, I read about you in the paper. Im Z Fighter." Z Fighter responded, shaking the spider hero hand.

Spider-X raised an eyebrow. "Z Fighter ? Wait are you the guy from Japan, no offense but I don't remember him wearing a robe?" Spider-X said.

"Actually I'm more of his replacement." Z Fighter said, rubbing his the back of his head. "Things happen which led with me becoming The Z Fighter." Z Fighter said.

"Wow really?" Spider-X asked.

"Yep." Z Fighter said.

Before the heroes could exchange anymore conversation, they dodge once again as they see the angry Electro who gotten out of the spider web he was trapped on.

Spider-X then looking to his hero companion. "You wanna take this guy together?"

Z Fighter returned the look with a grin. "A team up? Why not I have nothing else to do." Z Fighter said. "But how do you normally, fight this guy?" He ask.

"I normally web boxing gloves on my hands." Spider-X said.

"Okay then web my hands, so I can punch the guy in the face." Z Fighter said.

"Okay but don't blame, if you hate later." Spider-X said, as he web Z Fighter hands.

 _ **'I like this guy.'** _ Poison said.

 _"Me too."_ Spider-X replied back.

The two heroes then rushed to Electro. Z Fighter quickly punch him rapidly, with multiple punches. Leaving no chance for Electro to defend himself, as got one last punch sending him up the air.

This left him open for Spider-X, to jump and shoots to spider web at his shoulders, and press down hard at his stomach breaking little part of the street.

Electro got up, as he felt some dizziness as got a got double punch from Spider-X and Z Fighter hitting him on his chin, and received a similar punch to the one that Z Fighter gave him earlier.

"Good move." Spider-X complemented.

"Thanks." Z Fighter responded. "And either way, I call this another win for me."

"Excuse me? You need to check your eyes that was MY win." Spider-X said.

"Spider-X, it's not a competition. I already won." Z Fighter said, with a smile.

"Now your talking crazy." Spider-X said.

Electro gets back up, as eyes were full in anger "I am tired with you children I'm going to kill you and take over the city itself!" He yelled at heroes as they look at him. As teleport away and disappears. Leaving the hero's

"Did he just leave." Z Fighter said

"Well that's just great." Spider-X started, "Not only did Electro escape. But he planning something and I don't even know where to look." Spider-X said.

"Sucks doesn't it." Z Fighter said

"Anyway, thanks for the help. We should team up again sometime." He said as he prepare to jump.

"Hey, wait a second!" Z Fighter said called out, gaining the vigilantes attention.

"If you're gonna try to get me to talk things over with the police. I just going to tell you people don't really know that much." Spider-X warned.

"I need to ask you something." Z Fighter said.

"What did you want to ask me?" Spider-X asked.

"That guy back there. Electro, i'm guessing you know him, and not in a good way?" Z Fighter asked.

"I'm family beaten that guy in the past. Put him in jail and have grudge against anyone with a spider symbol on his or her chest." Spider-X said.

"Wow he must really hate you then?" Z Fighter asked.

"Yeah but know I need to stop him." Spider-X said determined.

"Why? There are other heroes out there. Why do you have to go after them?" Z Fighter asked .

"Cause with great power also comes the ability to rain down hell on those who prey on the weak, people who couldn't fight the monsters. To stop people like me. I think that's the way I'll go." Spider-X said.

Z Fighter stay quiet hearing the last part it was that Spider-X said. "That's all I needed to hear." Z Fighter said.

"What do you mean?" Spider-X asked.

"Well I have bone to pick with the guy for the incoming attack, but his your enemy. So what do you say we team up and take these guys down?" Z Fighter offered.

Spider-X blinked a few times. "Me team up with a guy I just met. Oh what the heck, done worse."

"So you wouldn't happen to know what his next move?" Z Fighter asked.

Spider-X thought for a moment. "Well Electro is never been the think smart type, so he would do something simple." Spider-X said.

"Like go to a nearby power plant and absorbed the energy to lure us so he can have a easier time to beat us." Z Fighter said.

Spider-X looks at him quietly before answering "...That was really specific." Spider-X said.

"Well if I have his powers, I would do that." Z Fighter said. Spider-X just stared at him.

"Any way. Which power plant would he even go?" Spider-X asked.

"Most probably in the one in the one close to Canada." Z Fighter said.

"How do you know that?" Spider-X asked

"I can sense energy, and there a huge energy that way." Z Fighter said.

"You have a lot of powers." Spider-X said.

 _ **'Like you one to talk.'**_ Poison said.

 _'You stay out of it.'_ Spider-X said.

"Are you okay? You space out a second there." Z Fighter said.

"Yeah was just thinking and nothing else." Spider-X said, as he hears Poison mocking him in his head.

"So want me carry you to get there faster." Z Fighter said, as he flew.

"No need." Spider-X said, as he pressed his left wrist, then a green snowboard-like flying device flying close to them, as it stopped in front of Spider-X.

"Is that a hoverboard?" Z Fighter ask.

Spider-X looks at him with a smirk underneath his mask "Yep, it has two air rotors that keep it airborne and a mini jet like engine that can swivel to propel the Sky Stick in any direction, at it top speed I could around " Spider-X said.

"Wow that's awesome!" Z Fighter said.

"Yeah it is." Spider-X said as gets his feet on them. "Now let's get going." Spider-X said, as he flew to there distanion.

"All right." Z Fighter said, as he follows.

(Robert Moses Niagara Power Plant)

Both them were flying to the sky, as they were in there distinction.

"What is that, weird smell? Oh. Right. Fresh air!" Spider-X said.

"You act like this rare." Z Fighter ask, as they landed.

"Hey I'm a New Yorker, camping is not something you do often." Spider-X said, as puts his hoverboard on his back.

"That's weird." Z Fighter said.

Okay, we gotta focus. Electro is around here somewhere. And I just figured out where he is." Spider-X said as they both see Electro once again.

"Aww, if it the spectacular spider-schmuck, and friend." Electro said.

"Man he really hates you." Z Fighter said.

"Hey you're the one not wearing pants! No judging." Spider-X said, as Z Fighter smirk.

"Keep laughin you punks. See what I here?" He said showing two small glass "What do you think happens if I use it?"

"Uhh... Interest rates go down?" Spider-X said.

"You kill your thirst." Z Fighter said.

"With this made by my new boss, and it is what you fear the most Spider-X." Electro said.

' _ **Richard you need to destroy that glass right now!'**_ Poison said urgently.

 _'What is it Poison._ ' Spider-X ask.

"With this power combine with me I can absorb ALL the energy! Energy without limit!"

 ** _'It a symbiote! Destroy it now!"_ ** Poison yelled. As Spider-X wide getting ready to attack but was to late. As the black symbiote cover Electro, he appearance change as it resemble more to his human form but his jaw was bigger with sharp teeth, and his suit was pure black, have three electric spikes on his shoulders and five on his legs. (Web of Shadows Electro Symbiote Appearance)

"Electro you need to take that thing off is too dangerous for you to have!" Spider-X said.

 **"Come and make me!"** Electro said, as both hero's walk slowly to him. Electro floated close to a truck and turns it on **"see what I can do now!"** He said.

"I am so impressed I never seen anyone start a truck before." Spider-X said sarcastically.

"Wow the power already went to his head that fast." Z Fighter said.

 **"Laugh it up."** Electro said.

"It seems we doing this the hard way." Spider-X said.

 **"What about this!"** Electro said, as three electric creatures came out and strike the hero's, lucky they were able move out of the way.

"What heck." Spider-X said

 **"Impressive isn't."** Electro said.

"More like creepy." Spider-X said. He jumped to the lamplight, and saw Z Fighter "Hey buddy do you need help?" He ask.

"Don't worry about me, especially now!" Z Fighter said as he transformed into his False Super Saiyan.

"What are yo-" Spider-X tried to ask, but in flash, he destroy all creatures in less than a second.

 **"Screw this I'm out of here!"** Electro said, as he teleport away and close a metallic door.

Spider-X landed next to Z Fighter, before asking "uhh why are all glowy?" Spider-X ask.

"This is a transformation, that makes me twenty-five times stronger." Z Fighter said, without a care. Surprised Spider-X.

"Seriously then how come you didn't use this sooner, against Electro." Spider-X ask, as they walked to the door.

"Because I don't know if I could hit Electro while being in this state, and hope not to kill him accidently. " Z Fighter said, as he tears a piece of the door with his strength, "besides with you there I was positive we could take him." He added. "Come let's go." Z Fighter said. Spider-X just stared at Z Fighter, for a while.

 _ **'Oh my my existence deity. Did he just leave you speechless. That's adorable."**_ Poison said mockingly.

"Shut up Poison." Spider-X said.

As they went in the Power Plant, they saw the floor wet as it was getting flood. They both see a worker in the place "help please help." The man said.

"Don't worry we're coming." Spider-X said. But they could help them, a in creature jump on top, him.

"No!" Z Fighter yelled, as he rushed and away the creature.

"Z Fighter watch out!" Spider-X yelled, as the person that Z Fighter was helping turn to the same creature and leaps at Z Fighter. Lucky Spider-X string forward with a strong kick on the chest, knocking the creature.

"Thanks." Z Fighter said.

"Don't thank me yet, if one this things get you they take over your mind." Spider-X explain.

"What are this things anyway?" Z Fighter ask, as he nudged the possess person.

"There Klyntar or better known as Symbiotes." Spider-X said. "There alien species that live off on host brain phenethylamine." Spider-X explain.

"Wait they eat brains that disgusting, can't they eat something else?" Z Fighter ask.

"Not all symbiotes are receivable like others." Spider-X said, he then looks at the creature "But lucky for us this things are just fake versions of the original." Spider-X said as he webs the possess people.

"Meaning what exactly?" Z Fighter ask.

"There not alive." Spider-X said "so if we destroy the hive that Electro has the faster they disappear." Spider-X said.

"Well hopefully they don't give us too much trouble." Z Fighter said, as they went a door and see people turn to symbiotes hosts. And went after the two heroes "Well this is going to be fun." Z Fighter said as he cracks his hands.

"Remember just knock out, there still innocent people in side of them." Spider-X said.

Z Fighter use his speed to knock them out, as Spider-X use his acrobat skills and his spider web to keep them down.

As they went into and other door they saw Electro already absorbing a generators suck dry. **"Mmm that hits the spot yeah baby like that, right there."** Electro said.

"Uhh ewww do you and your generator, need like some time alone." Spider-X said.

"I think I need an adult right now." Z Fighter said disgust.

"Let's get this party started." Electro said, as the fans turn on.

"Oh so make this into a disco place neat." Spider-X said.

Z Fighter went to punch Electro as he catches he punch and blast him to the wall "Okay he a lot stronger than he looks." Z Fighter said as he move out the way. "But I at least know that I can touch him." He said as he throws a qi blast to cancel out, Electro incoming blast.

Both kept moving out the way, till they get behind ice block made from, Z Fighter ice beam. "He Z Fighter how good is your throwing arm." Spider-X asked.

"Very good." Z Fighter said, keeping the ice from melting.

"Okay then throw me, and before you ask why just trust me that I have a plan." Spider-X said.

"Okay here you go." Z Fighter said as he melt he immediately throws him to Electro. Which Spider-X make red sparks on his hands, and punches Electro in the face. Hurting Electro as he looks at them.

 **"You think you're so** **hot, don'tcha?!"** Electro said.

"Us that a trick question?" Spider-X asked

 **"Well guess what, twerp? That's just one of' the generators in this joint. And the more of 'em I drain, the stronger I'll get!"** Electro said.

"Quick after him." Spider-X said swing to Electro is with Z Fighter flying next to him.

They fight way through multiple symbiote people and electric creatures. Rushing at them "Spider-X do you know any weakness that the symbiote have?" He asked punching a electric creature out of the way, and slightly kicking symbiote person to the others.

"I do they can't wi- ahh!" Spider-X yelled as electric creature tackles him down.

"Spider-X!" Z Fighter yelled, as tried to help his spider friend only to be stop by multiple creatures.

Spider-X struggle as more leap at him as he was in the ground "Hey get off me!" He yelled, as he could feel the heat from electric creatures and slashes from the symbiote "I said get off!" He as punch and kicks them, but was not working as they were to many "Okay you ask for this Poison come out now!" He yelled.

 **"Finally is Poison time you sorry excuse for symbiotes!"** Poison yelled out loud, as he gets out of his watch, and consumed Spider-X body, and out of nowhere all the creature were push out of him. Z Fighter saw Spider-X in a different costume look, as his costume was black with a purple hue, as his spider symbol, his X's and eyes were dark red.

Spider-X moves his hands at creatures, as it from into a whip hitting all of the creatures, and shoots black webbing trapping the creatures **"Yeah that for stopping me from seeing ending from my favorite anime!"** Poison yelled out loud.

"Ummm Poison." Spider-X said.

 **"What!?"** Poison yelled. He then saw Z Fighter starting at them **"Oh."**

"Spider-X who is, this guy." Z Fighter asked.

"He's umm." Spider-X tried to say. But Poison beat him to it.

 **"Spider-X, please let me do the talking."** He said as clear his throa **t "hello Z Fighter I'm Poison god of thunder, and Prince of Atlantis, you see I come from far away galaxy."** Poison said.

"Poison this not the time to hear your made up stories." Spider-X said.

 **"Oh yeah god, magicians, mutants, cosmic being make sense."** Poison said.

"So is this one of good symbiotes that you spoke about?" Z Fighter ask.

"Yeah this Poison my partner." Spider-X introduce.

 **"Is nice to meet you Z Fighter."** Poison said as setrches his liquid whip. Z Fighter just shrugged and shake it.

"Nice to meet you Poison." Z Fighter said.

"Hey Z Fighter I know you have so many questions about Poison bu-" Spider-X said.

"What's there to ask, Poison here is good person that like to help people and doesn't want to kill people, in my opinion his hero in my book." Z Fighter said.

 **"(*snif*, *snif*) that was nice thing that any one has ever say about me."** Poison said. **"If wasn't stuck with Spider-X, here I would give you my powers."** Poison said.

"Shut up Poison." Spider-X said.

"Hey guys let's go stop Electro right right away." Z Fighter said as he flew again.

 **"I really like that guy."** Poison said. As Spider-X swings to them.

As they got closer to Electro they saw more electric creature came from out nowhere.

"You gotta be kidding me." Spider-X said, as he shoots spider webs at them "how many are these of this things, we need to stop Electro as fast possible." Spider-X said.

Z Fighter then use his ice beam on them, short circuited them into nothingness "you go after Electro! I catch up with you as soon finish here! Now go!" Z Fighter commanded. As Spider-X nods at his order and webs away from the fight.

"Hey Poison how much time do we have before he lose himself."

 **"In a few minutes, but sense that's isn't the real Venom perhaps a in a hour tops."** Poison said.

"Good then I enough time to stop Electro." Spider-X said, he went further he saw Electro talking.

 **"Yes... yes... yes! No, no, no? Yes... yes... yes! No, no, no?"** He said.

"Why don't you just give up, Elec-"

 **"Rrrrroooooaaaaarrrrrr!"** Electro roar with power as his voice was heard with another one. As he leaves again.

 **"Okay nevermind what I said! I completely forgot he already crazy with power!"** Poison said.

"Oh man this going to be long night." Spider-X said. As they went outside they Electro but this time he was the size of a giant.

 **"I HAVE BECOME A BEING OF PURE ENERGY!"** Electro yelled, as his voice was mix with other sister one.

"And yet you can't even a job" Spider-X said

 **"NEXT THEN THE CITY ALL THAT POWER! IT WOULD BE ALL MINE!"** He yelled, he saw it started to rain making little steam on Electro.

"Oh, don't like the rain, huh?" Spider-X said

 **"IT'S HARMLESS... JUST LIKE YOU!"** Electro said point him with his massive finger at him

"Lemme see what I can do about that." Spider-X said, as he took out his hoverboard, and fly as move at the away from the massive hand hitting him "Hey Poison if you have any ideas I be glad to hear them!" He yelled as shoots his ice webbing hoping it work only to be in avail.

 **"How I'm supposed to know, this guy is huge!"** Poison yelled.

"There must be a way to use his own power against him! Think!" Spider-X said. As he did his best move out the place from getting hit. He Electro got annoyed, lifted his, hand on air making flying creature to attack Spider-X. Spider-X, punch the incoming creatures "Come this getting ridiculous." He said.

He was then smack feeling all his body was hit, and sent crashing into the cement, and his hoverboard was sent into the water. **"Hey buddy are you okay."** Poison ask.

Lucky Spider-X slowly got up with tear costume was putting itself back together "Oh thank goodness I gained my mom healing factor." He said.

 **"And I'm glad that your unconscious."** Poison said. **"Is there any way you could use your other powers to hurt him."** He asked.

"No he to big for me to use any of thoes it wouldn't work." Spider-X said.

He saw Electro charging an attack **"Hey Spider-X, I bet you never saw this coming!** " He yelled he was suddenly Z Fighter hit by multiple qi in his eyes making the man clenched in pain, Z Fighter who was on his Super Saiyan from, and landed next to Spider-X.

"No I did not." Spider-X said, he looks at Z Fighter golden hair "let me guess another transformation." Spider-X said.

Z Fighter nodded "Yeah. Hey how do we stop him? Because I don't think I have the enough energy to hurt him as he is right now." Z Fighter said.

Spider-X looks at him as an idea came to his head "Energy that it! Z Fighter you know what happens if you overcharge a battery?" Spider-X asked.

"It explodes." Z Fighter answers.

"Correct and if he exploded, do you think you could freeze the blast?" Spider-X asked.

Z Fighter smirk "Not only that I think I have the right two attacks for the job, but I need you to distract him for a few minutes." Z Fighter said

"Considered done." Spider-X said, as swing close to Electro, "Hey Electro come and get me, you weirdo!" Spider-X yelled, as swings away from him, angering him.

Z Fighter breathe slowly, as he multiplied by two, he to his clone "Okay time, to use the two new and improved Kamehameha." He said as one the clone turn Super Saiyan 2 they both power up, and the clone body was becoming blue and original was surrounded by the electric.

Meanwhile swing around Electro, as was getting away from any incoming attacks, "come Electro I you were going to shock me." Spider-X said.

 **"Shut up and died all ready!"** Electro yelled trying to grab him.

"Yeah what about I talked more and live a long life." Spider-X said.

He then saw Z Fighter appearing in front of him as he was doing his stance to throw his attack "it's ready take this Electro it my signature move! **DENGEKI KAMEHAMEHA!"** He screamed his yellow energy beam was fill in electricity went to Electro.

 **"You idiot I can absorbed electricity, this nothing!"** Electro yelled, he smirk but he felt heavy **"wait this too much, is too much energy!"** Electro yelled as he exploded

Then clone Z Fighter came from a top in the sky and throw his attack **"HIE KAMEHAMEHA!** " He screams as his attack minimize the explosion cooling it down.

Spider-X saw Electro in floors, "Hey Z Fighter let's get him." Spider-X said, with Z Fighter agreeing.

Electro got slowly as he was meet by the two heroes "lights out Electro!" Z Fighter yelled, ad both hero's punch him in the face.

Spider-X brought his hand with his hands up and hit him with his red sparks, making the villain scream in pain Spider-X then grabs the symbiote and pulls it out and throw it up the air "Z Fighter use fire to destroyed it!" He said.

Z Fighter said as he use his fire destroying the symbiote, for good "and good riddance." Z Fighter said.

(New York]

Both heroes were a top of a building as Spider-X was reading the newspaper "well it seems Electro was sent to prison." Z Fighter said.

"Yeah but I still don't know how Electro got that symbiote and don't think he talk." Spider-X said.

 **"The life a superhero is not always fun."** Poison said.

"You could say that again." Z Fighter said.

Spider-X turn to Z Fighter "Hey Z Fighter take you for helping me on stopping Electro, I couldn't do it without your help." Spider-X said.

"Don't mentioned, besides that accent help me to find what I need it." Z Fighter said.

"What is it?" Spider-X asked.

Z Fighter pulls his pocket showing him his communicator "I want you to join the main team of The Titans Spider-X." Z Fighter said, Spider-X eyes were open wide.

"Wait all way from California, to New York to join The Titans... But why me, I'm not that famous compared to Spid-." Spider-X try to said

"You mean your uncle, Spider-Man, and the fact that your dad is the Scarlet Spider." Z Fighter said.

This both symbiote and hosts were surprised by this "Okay how do you know that? How do you know that?" Spider-X asked

"The same way, I know that Poison is not the only source of your power." Z Fighter said.

 **"Okay let ask, how you know that?"** Poison ask.

Z Fighter dig in his pocket grabbing a paper, "because of this." He gives him the paper, which Spider-X grabs the paper.

He began read the paper before his eyes wide, "where did you got this." He asked him.

"You would not believe me if I told you." Z Fighter said.

"Then start talking." Spider-X order.

(Unknown room)

Osiris was thrown to a rocky wall, he looks up seeing Mira looking down to him "you need to get better Osiris, if you don't it be a matter of time before the new girl accomplish her training." Mira said.

He yelled as use his magic power to hit Mira with everything he has, Mira stood tall as it didn't affect him "good job you move slightly that more than the krypotian could." Mira said, he turn around and walks away before looking back at him "we continue tomorrow." He said.

"Yes master Mira!" Osiris said.

Mira just kept walking till he went were Slade was watching monitors watching The Titans ever move "how was his training?" Slade ask.

"Good but even if we finish with both students training, our Tartarus won't be able too beat The Titans, not like this." Mira said.

"Then I could be of a asstiance." They both turn to see some hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you, and you better truthfully." Slade narrow his eye, as Mira was waiting for a command.

"Just ally, who wants to get back at The Z Fighter for ruining my plan to get rid of one most hates enmey." The shadow man said.

"We care why?" Slade said not caring.

"Beacuse I saw him giving him a communicator, they have a new member of there main team." He said.

Both Slade and Mira both frown a new member of The Titans would be a problem, Mira looks at Slade both them agreeing "Okay I will listen but first I need to know your name." Slade ask.

"Oh excuse me how rude of me." He said as he shows himself, showing four tentacle on his back and with black on bottom part of his body and grey from his chest to head, and a yellow lines going his chest showing a resemblance to a octopus. "I'm the Superior Octopus." He inturudece himself.

"Well mister Octopus I'm glad to do business with you." Slade said, as smile underth his mask.

* * *

 **Well my story is a official has Marvel in it, I had fun time writing my two OC characters, well hopefully I can rewrite it better in the future, well everyone gave thoughts in the reviews or PM me and give your thoughts, well this was dark flacon saying peace out✌.**


End file.
